O Filho dos Mares
by Lieh
Summary: Annabeth recebe uma missão. Grover encontra um semideus filho de um dos Três Grandes, e tem como tarefa levá-lo em segurança ao acampamento. No meio da jornada, o semideus é seqüestrado por um pirata lendário por ele ser o Filho dos Mares.
1. Prólogo

A fic seria um "universo alternativo" para o primeiro volume da série,_ "O Ladrão de Raios"_.

A fanfic é baseada nos filmes _"Piratas do Caribe",_ no livro do escritor escocês Robert Louis Stevenson, _"A Ilha do Tesouro"_ e em lendas e pesquisas da autora, além claro da série _"Percy Jackson & Os Olimpianos"_. Contém spoilers da série, principalmente do livro _"O Mar de Monstros"_.

Minha primeira fanfic da série Percy Jackson e espero que curtam!

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

O monstruoso navio singrava as águas brilhantes do oceano em algum lugar próximo ao canal do Panamá. A noite estava tempestuosa, rajadas de ventos balançavam os mastros do _"Queen Anne's Revenge*"_, uma sombra fantasmagórica e sinistra, assim como o seu capitão.

Velas negras decoravam a embarcação, uma delas, a maior, exibia uma caveira de olhos vermelhos cor de sangue, ornamentada com raios de fogo a sua volta, enquanto esqueletos decoravam a proa do navio denotando a ameaça que aquela embarcação era.

Não só a tempestade agitava o _"Queen Anne's Revenge"_ naquela noite. O mar também estava trabalhando furiosamente contra o navio, fazendo-o balançar descontroladamente para todos os lados. A tripulação tentava de todas as maneiras controlarem a embarcação, mas os esforços só estavam indo de mal a pior.

Na cabine do capitão, o ocupante estava sentado numa mesa de carvalho, nela espalhada vários mapas para todos os lados. Seu nome: Edward Teach ou Barba Negra, o temido pirata, filho de Ares, o deus da guerra. Possuía uma enorme cabeleira oleosa negra, assim como sua barba. As vestes eram antiquadas como se ainda vivesse no século XVIII: botas de couro, calças pretas presa com um grande cinto em onde ficava em um lado a pistola e no outro uma bela espada, a _Espada de Tritão_, roubada do próprio, e um casaco de pregas de mangas longas. Era robusto de um olhar feroz, fazendo jus ao termo _intimidador._

Não havia nada no mundo que abalasse aquele pirata, pois não era à toa que era temido por todos os marinheiros que cruzasse seu caminho, porém naquela noite era diferente. Barba Negra estava preocupado, não com a agitação das águas, aquilo era um problema menor em comparação com o fato de seus dias estarem contados. Nada poderia ser pior do que ter como inimigo o Deus do Mar.

Poseidon deixou claro na última conversa nada agradável que tiveram que sabia sobre os planos do pirata em se aliar a um antigo inimigo dos deuses do Olimpo, o titã Cronos. Na verdade, Poseidon já foi muito condescende com o _"Queen Anne's Revenge"_ deixando-o intacto por anos para evitar um conflito com Ares, mas aconteceu que Barba Negra já saiu dos limites da paciência do Deus do Mar há muito tempo, com a imprudência do capitão, as guerras constantes com outros navios e as maldições lançadas por aí a esmo, em que uma delas ironicamente caiu sobre a tripulação do _"Queen Anne's Revenge"_, sem mencionar a visita de um traidor dos deuses que só piorou a situação do pirata quando o tema daquela conversa chegou aos ouvidos de Poseidon.

Barba Negra levantou-se cambaleante pelos movimentos bruscos do navio e pelo excesso de rum no sangue. Ainda segurando uma garrafa quase vazia da bebida, fitou uma pequena janela do fundo da cabine que mostrava de forma lateral a proa, em que um tripulante tentava puxar um dos mastros que balançava furiosamente ao vento. Parecia que Zeus também estava zangado com ele. Tomou um enorme gole de rum, a bebida escorrendo pela barba imunda, soltando um grande arroto.

Por mais que tentasse, a conversa que teve com o Deus do Mar num bar em Tortuga o atormentava.

_Barba Negra estava sentado numa mesa de bar tomando seu precioso rum. A música estava alta e animada, bêbados cantavam desafinadamente, outros bêbados gritavam e quebravam mesas e garrafas, ou ainda estavam aos beijos com as prostituas locais. Era uma típica festa de piratas, ladrões e mercenários. O bar era escuro, iluminado fracamente por luzes vermelhas e pela lua alta daquela noite quente de verão. Toda a tripulação do "Queen Anne's Revenge" ocupava o bar, todos alegres pela vitória daquele dia contra Long John Silver, com quem tiveram um pequeno confronto em altar mar, a quem Barba Negra odiava com todas as forças. _

_A disputa entre os dois piratas era de anos, seja por um navio, seja por uma donzela, seja pelo porto de alguma cidade. Entretanto daquela vez era algo mais sério. A disputa era por um precioso mapa, tão antigo quanto os deuses, que indicava o caminho para um grande tesouro perdido e escondido em alguma ilha do Caribe. Era um tesouro incomum, que não dava só riqueza para o possuidor, mas também uma espécie de poder sobre os sete mares... A única parte ruim da lenda desse tesouro era o chamado sacrifício de um semideus para o possuidor conseguir o poder que tanto deseja, além de descobrir com quem está o mapa. Barba Negra expulsou esses pensamentos sombrios da mente. Pensaria nesses problemas depois, naquele instante só queria beber seu precioso rum e encontrar um corpo quente de uma donzela para relaxar._

_Lembrou-se da visita de um jovem semideus naquele mesmo dia, logo que desembarcou no porto de Tortuga e sorriu. O rapaz conseguiu uma audiência privada com o pirata, algo sobre aliar-se a um poderoso titã, ajudando-o a chegar ao poder no Monte Olimpo, e em troca teria total liberdade e autonomia sobre o mar, sem nenhum Poseidon para ditar regras. Ele, Barba Negra, seria o senhor supremo dos mares, tudo o que ele almejava há anos. Obviamente que suspeitou da oferta, afinal era só um moleque que dizia aquilo, mas no final das contas o rapaz o convenceu após o pirata ter ouvido a promessa feita a ele pelo próprio Senhor Titã, em sonho. _

_Ficou em transe por alguns minutos que pareceram horas e deve ter adormecido, pois quando acordou estava esparramado numa cadeira de um dos quartos de estalagem daquele bar. Sonhou que estava debruçado sobre um enorme abismo que irradiava fogo e quentura, em algum lugar obscuro. Tinha certeza que estava no Mundo Inferior debruçado sobre a entrada do Tártaro, onde lá uma voz fria e demoníaca conversava calmamente com ele repetindo tudo o que o rapaz havia dito ao pirata, minutos antes. Acordou num salto, com o coração quase saindo pela boca. Eram poucas coisas que deixavam Barba Negra assustado, e pode ter certeza uma delas era o Tártaro. No fim aceitou a oferta do mensageiro do Senhor Titã, juntamente com um juramento de sangue efetuado entre ele e o rapaz, garantindo a lealdade do pirata com o titã e a promessa do mesmo._

_A felicidade de Barba Negra foi perturbada fracamente, pois não pensou o que o seu pai, Ares iria fazer se soubesse da aliança, porque logicamente, ele era um olimpiano, inimigo do titã. Logo deixou esse pensamento de lado, pois não devia nenhuma satisfação ao pai. Conversou com ele poucas vezes e nessas poucas vezes, Ares quase o esfolou vivo pela língua afiada do pirata. Não devia nada a ele, nada pessoal. E continuou com sua alegria._

_Mas não durou muito._

_Um belo homem, vestido de forma cordial e elegante, com uma blusa de linho branco de pregas e mangas longas, calças escuras e botas de couro, sentou—se na cadeira em frente ao pirata. Tinhas cabelos escuros e rebeldes e olhos verde-mar. Era realmente atraente, pois algumas mulheres se insinuaram para ele quando entrou, mas ele as dispensou educadamente. Barba Negra não precisou pensar muito para descobrir quem ele era, por mais que ele não seja rápido no quesito inteligência._

_ - Edward Teach._

_ - Poseidon._

_Os dois se encararam. O deus com um olhar mortal, enquanto o pirata pousava a garrafa de rum calmamente sobre a mesa, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Não gostaria de demonstrar fraqueza diante do Deus do Mar._

_- Você sabe muito bem o motivo de eu ter vindo aqui, Edward – Poseidon olhou em volta franzindo o nariz, murmurando – Esse lugar é repugnante – cravou o olhar novamente em Barba Negra – Não tenho muito tempo, meu caro pirata, portanto vou direto ao assunto. Já suportei demais todas as suas trapalhadas, brigas e confusões, Edward, no entanto uma traição é imperdoável. Não interessa como eu soube. Você abusou da minha bondade com você e com o seu barquinho..._

_- Senhor, sejamos racionais – começou Barba Negra – a oferta a mim oferecida era boa demais, não havia como recusar. Aliás, minhas condições são precárias. Estou sem o mapa que tanto desejo, até fui atrás de Silver para saber se ele foi o último portador do objeto, mas o canalha não quis revelar nada, por isso o ataquei deixando o "Hatred Of The Sultan*" caindo aos pedaços, mas não fique zangado, aquele velho gagá perna de pau conserta aquela velharia mais rápido que terminar uma garrafa de rum, e com as promessas do titã conseguirei o meu objetivo, a não ser que o senhor esteja propenso a me ajudar a encontrar o mapa, daí poderei repensar a minha decisão._

_Barba Negra sabia que estava sendo mais do que arrogante com o deus, mesmo assim ele iria tentar tirar vantagem daquela situação difícil. Afinal ele era um pirata. Só mais tarde foi perceber o quão estúpido ele foi, em dizer aquilo, porque nem que ele, Barba Negra virasse padre, que Poseidon iria ajudá-lo a encontrar um mapa que levava a um tesouro, que dava poder supremo sobre o mar. _

_Por um momento deteve a esperança que Poseidon iria aceitar o acordo, porém a expressão de puro ódio no rosto do deus deixou aflorar o medo no pirata, fazendo a mão que estava apoiada próxima à garrafa tremer, engolindo em seco._

_- Sem acordos ou chantagens, Edward – cuspiu Poseidon entre dentes – Minha paciência com você acabou. Agora você e o seu barquinho irão sentir a fúria do Deus do Mar toda vez que você e sua embarcação estiverem a bordo._

_O deus agarrou o punho do pirata, que estava apoiado na mesa perto da garrafa, abrindo a mão áspera dele à força._

_- Ao contrário de você, eu cumpro minhas palavras, pirata, e você vai ter um encontro com um dos meus bichinhos. Seu tempo acabou. – Poseidon deu tapa na palma da mão de Barba Negra com força. Levantou-se com um estrondo, dirigindo-se a porta do bar. Antes de sair completamente para os becos movimentados de Tortuga, disparou: - Espero que você desfrute da companhia dele quando encontrá-lo._

_E desapareceu._

_Grudado na cadeira, de olhos arregalados, Barba Negra levantou a mão que recebeu o tapa, temendo o que veria. Fechou os olhos, depois os abriu e encarou._

_Gelou._

_Na palma da mão se formava uma horrível mancha escura, estendendo-se até a metade dos dedos._

_- O Kraken – sussurrou numa voz de túmulo._

Barba Negra voltou à realidade com uma sacudida brusca do navio, quase derrubando os candelabros do teto. Encarou a mão com a mancha, seu decreto de morte. O _Kraken _perseguiria aquele que carregasse a Mancha Negra.

Poseidon o condenou a uma morte terrível.

O pirata não tinha mais escolha. Sua única chance de verdade era em se unir ao Senhor Titã e derrotar o Olimpo.

As coisas só começaram a melhorar quando chegou uma Mensagem de Íris do moleque do tal de um Acampamento Meio-Sangue. O pivete pedia para ele, Barba Negra, seqüestrar um semideus que estava chegando ao acampamento nos próximos dias ao lado de um jovem sátiro, mantendo-o prisioneiro no navio, aportando o _"Queen Anne's Revenge"_ na costa leste, na Califórnia e esperasse a ordem final, em que levaria este semideus até o Tártaro, pois o Senhor Titã desejava _conhecê-lo_. Óbvio que Barba Negra não gostou nenhum um pouquinho de receber ordens, porém mudou de idéia quando o moleque mencionou que o reconheceria pelo nome do garoto e por uma mancha pequenina no punho dele em forma de um tridente, deixando escapar que o pirata deveria seqüestrar _"o filho de Poseidon e levá-lo sem problemas até a Califórnia e aguardar"_.

Barba Negra aceitou o dever a ele incumbido, contudo possuía outros planos para o filho de Poseidon.

A porta da cabine se abriu violentamente, e uma bela mulher vestida propriamente como uma pirata exclamou:

- Capitão, estamos esperando suas ordens!

Barba Negra se virou e a fitou sarcasticamente.

- Vamos mudar de rota, Mary, e navegar sempre no raso. Iremos seguir para o norte até Virgínia, no EUA. De lá iremos para Nova Iorque, onde mais um tripulante será adicionado a nossa humilde embarcação. Estamos procurando um garoto chamado Perseu Jackson.

**N/A:** _"Queen Anne's Revenge"_ é _"O Vingança da Rainha Anna"_ em português e esse navio, de acordo com as minhas pesquisas, realmente pertenceu um pirata que atendia pelo nome de Barba Negra, ou _Blackbeard_, em inglês._ "Hatred Of The Sultan", ou "O Ódio do Sultão_" é um nome de navio pirata que eu inventei_, _porém _Long John Silver_ é um pirata que pertence ao escritor Robert Louis Stevenson, no seu livro_ "A Ilha do Tesouro"._


	2. Notícia e Devaneio

**Capítulo I **

**Notícia e Devaneio**

**Annabeth**

Acordei assustada naquele início de manhã. Eu sabia, pois ainda não havia amanhecido totalmente, e meus irmãos continuavam dormindo nos beliches próximas, porém havia pequenos raios de sol saindo pelas frestas da janela, que ficava próxima a minha cama.

Encarei o teto sem piscar, com medo de fechar os olhos e voltar a ter aquele sonho esquisito.

É comum, nós semideuses, termos sonhos bizarros, mas _aquele_ sonho parecia muito real. E assustador.

E sempre o mesmo sonho. Não era a primeira vez que eu sonhava que estava numa espécie de calabouço, trancada numa cela com grossas grades de ferro. Eu sempre ficava em pé em frente às grades, e na minha direção havia outra cela, a de um garoto que estava amarrado por correntes nas mãos e nos pés preso à parede. Ele me encarava suplicante pedindo para ajudá-lo a se libertar, o problema era que eu estava tão presa quanto ele, mesmo não estando acorrentada. Eu forçava as barras, tentava abrir o cadeado com um grampo de cabelo, em vão. O garoto suspirava tristemente, me encarando em seguida com um olhar... Carinhoso. E dizia sempre

_-Estou muito feliz de ter conhecido você, Annabeth. Obrigado._

E eu sempre acordava.

Eu tentei de todas as formas quando sonhei da primeira vez voltar ao sonho para ver se eu descobria o que aconteceria comigo e com o garoto. Tá legal, não adianta mentir, eu tentava voltar ao sonho por dois motivos: primeiro eu tinha a impressão que o conhecia, e segundo... _Err_ prefiro deixar para lá, eu não sou nenhuma filha de Afrodite para ficar pensando nessas coisas. Eu sou Annabeth Chase, filha de Atena a Deusa da Sabedoria. E o mais sábio que eu concluí naquele momento era que eu não desejava mais voltar a dormir.

Mesmo sendo ainda muito cedo, me levantei, fui ao banheiro, tomei um gostoso banho matinal, vesti meus velhos jeans e minha puída camiseta do Acampamento Meio – Sangue, e meu idoso _Converse,_ e saí tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar os meus irmãos que dormiam a sono alto.

Lá fora estava um clima gostoso de verão. Ainda não estava quente para fazer suar, mas também não estava frio. Era um clima ameno e equilibrado naquela manhã, e já estava quase amanhecendo. Resolvi dar um passeio até o lago da canoagem e esperar o sinal para o café-da-manhã.

Chegando ao lago, sentei-me na beirada, e encarei as águas limpas. Fazia anos que eu estava no acampamento, quase dez anos. Eu cheguei por volta dos sete anos e eu já tinha quase dezesseis. Meu cabelo loiro estava mal amarrado, deixando sair uns fios rebeldes, parecendo que eu acabei de levar um choque, meu rosto estava pálido e sem cor, e meus olhos estavam cansados.

Tanto tempo treinando, aprendendo e ensinando os calouros que chegavam ao acampamento, e eu não fiz nada mais do que isso. Nunca recebi uma missão, _nenhumazinha_. Muitos meio-sangues que chegaram ao acampamento na mesma época que eu já havia enfrentado o mundo lá fora o suficiente para escrever um livro. Todos, menos eu. Até Luke, um dos meus melhores amigos já recebeu várias missões, algumas até bobas, mas recebeu. Ele já teve várias oportunidades de se provar, e colocar a teoria na prática, saber se ele realmente valia para alguma coisa. Não que ele não valesse... Você me entendeu.

Luke, filho de Hermes, eu e Thalia, filha de Zeus e Grover outro grande amigo, sendo ele um sátiro, viajamos juntos até o acampamento há quase dez anos atrás fugindo de monstros. Encontrei os dois alguns dias depois que eu, com sete anos, fugi de casa, e logo depois Grover nos achou. Acontece que eu era motivo de muitas brigas entre meu pai e minha madrasta, ela que não ia muito com a minha cara por atrair monstros, e meu pai... Por simplesmente não gostar de mim e achar que eu um fardo para ele.

Desde então o Acampamento Meio-Sangue é o meu lar, no entanto um alto preço foi pago para eu estar aqui, que foi o sacrifício de Thalia para salvar a mim Luke e Grover. Voltei o olhar para as colinas na entrada do acampamento. Lá havia um grande pinheiro. Olhar para ele sempre apertava meu coração, pois era o pinheiro de Thalia transformada pelo seu pai.

Voltei a fitar as águas. Eu precisava de uma missão. Eu precisava saber se eu não era uma inútil, uma fracassada, se que tudo o que eu aprendi ia servir para alguma coisa. Era esse o meu objetivo, além de ser tornar uma grande arquiteta, construindo um monumento de duraria séculos.

Mas só depois que eu receber uma missão. Eu estava tão desesperada que aceitaria qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa _mesmo._

A trombeta para o café-da-manhã soou. Levantei tomando um susto, pois não percebi que fiquei bastante tempo parada a beira do lago. Dirigi-me até o pavilhão do refeitório para iniciar mais um dia da minha rotina. Um dia que eu esperava que fosse igual aos outros.

Como eu estava enganada.

Estava tomando meu café normalmente com os meus irmãos do chalé 6. Ainda estava com os mesmos pensamentos da beira do lago, e no sonho daquela manhã. Por isso não notei os burburinhos que os campistas fizeram quando Quíron sentou-se a mesa junto com o senhor D. Olhei em volta e vi duas garotas cochichando freneticamente olhando para Quíron. Estavam as duas do meu lado, e como a curiosidade dos filhos de Atena é tanta que chega a doer, eu também queria saber qual era o motivo de tanta fofoca.

Cutuquei a garota que estava sentada ao meu lado.

- Ei, Carol, o que está havendo?

Ela me fitou um pouco contrariada. É porque eu a impedi de mordiscar seus biscoitos com geléia.

- Você não soube Annabeth?

-Não soube de quê?

- É aquele sátiro, o Grover – disse ela voltando a se concentrar no seu café, esperando que eu tivesse entendido o que ela quis dizer. Veja bem, eu sou uma filha de Atena que possui como qualidade destacável a inteligência, não sou adivinha. Essa tarefa é do Oráculo.

- O que tem o Grover?

Sinceramente eu estava preocupada. Eu não via Grover há dias.

Carol revirou os olhos.

- Francamente Annabeth, que mundo você vive? Não tem outra coisa que o acampamento inteiro não esteja falando. Grover saiu em missão e Quíron o acompanhou, lembra? Por Zeus, você não estava sabendo?

Confesso que eu estava me sentindo muito idiota naquele momento, a ponto de querer bater a minha cabeça na mesa ou numa pedra pela minha estupidez.

Óbvio que Quíron acompanhar uma missão de um sátiro, era algo raro. Só acontecia quando se tratava de um meio-sangue muito importante, ou poderoso.

Alguma coisa não estava bem, pois quando fitei Quíron conversando com o senhor D, parecia muito mais velho e cansado. O cabelo juba de leão estava desgrenhado mais do que o habitual e seu rosto sem expressão. Procurei Grover em todo o pavilhão, não o encontrando em lugar nenhum.

Voltei a olhar para Carol que ria histericamente com a amiga sentado ao lado.

-Hã... Carol?

Ela se virou com uma careta para mim.

- O que foi?

-Quem é o meio-sangue que chegou?

- Ele não chegou – suspirou frustrada. Não entendi se foi pela minha pergunta ou pelo fato do novato não ter chegado. – É isso que queremos saber. Era para Grover tê-lo trazido para cá ontem à noite, mas alguma coisa o impediu. Só o sátiro retornou quase morto, estatelado abaixo de uma das colinas da entrada do acampamento. Ele está na Casa Grande agora sendo tratado, porém ninguém sabe o que houve com o novato, e é por isso que Quíron está tão preocupado.

Assenti compreendendo e Carol se virou novamente para sua vizinha me ignorando. É, não sou a mais querida e popular do acampamento.

Voltei novamente à atenção para o meu café-da-manhã pensando sobre o que Carol contou. Eu iria tentar ver Grover depois da aula de Arco e Flecha naquela tarde, e ver se eu conseguiria saber mais detalhes do que aconteceu, como eu disse, a curiosidade dos filhos de Atena é difícil de saciar (se eu não disse, digo agora).

Naquela tarde caminhei depois da aula até a Casa Grande. Não sei explicar, mas um frio na minha barriga e uma ansiedade me acompanhou até lá. Eu precisava saber os detalhes do fracasso da missão de Grover e o que Quíron iria fazer daqui em diante. Óbvio que ele tentaria trazer o meio-sangue sumido para o acampamento, isso não havia dúvidas. E óbvio também que Grover não iria sozinho dessa vez. Com certeza o Conselho dos Anciãos do Casco Fendido não está nada contente com ele agora, e provavelmente outro semideus o acompanharia para ajudar...

Resumindo: Quíron vai convocar uma reunião no acampamento a qualquer hora e oferecer esta missão, e pode apostar que eu vou aceitar.

Só espero que ninguém também queira assumir a responsabilidade, do contrário as coisas vão ficar complicadas para o meu lado.

É difícil dois meio-sangues quererem a mesma missão, assim como é difícil o próprio Quíron oferecer uma. Poucas coisas haviam perturbado o Olimpo e o nosso mundo nos últimos anos, então missões se restringiam a coisas pequenas e específicas como arrumar a bagunça que os filhos de Hermes causaram em algum lugar de grande movimentação de mortais, seja numa estação de metrô ou numa loja (roubos aqui, roubos ali, algum monstrengo inofensivo assustando um mortal graças aos nossos _adorados _encrenqueiros), algum espelho favorito de Afrodite que sumiu (bom, essa é uma dessas missões que muitos querem assumir, menos eu: As filhas e filhos da deusa, por ficarem horrorizadas e querer a ajudar a mãe, e meio-sangues de outros chalés apenas para conhecer a Deusa do Amor... Se é que você me entendeu), e outras besteirinhas que não incluem _risco de vida_, _uso da inteligência_ ou da _força_ e _perigo_.

Nada que me interessasse.

Eu pressentia que trazer um meio-sangue que desapareceu misteriosamente ao acampamento, estudado pelo próprio Quíron, deve ser bem mais emocionante. Claro, eu não esperava nada de mais, talvez o garoto esteja perdido em Nova Iorque ou em algum outro lugar. O problema vai ser descobrir como ele se desencontrou com Grover, e como o sátiro apareceu desmaiado na colina. Eu ainda não havia chegado a uma explicação lógica.

Assim, absorta em pensamentos cheguei a Casa Grande e peguei o meu boné do _Yankees_ que me deixava invisível, presente de minha mãe. Eu tinha o pressentimento que eu precisaria dele.

Adentrei a casa, sem encontrar ninguém, o que eu já esperava. Na verdade eu me sentia uma verdadeira bisbilhoteira. O que eu estava pensando?

Decidi acabar com isso de uma vez e procurar o Grover. Perguntaria a ele o que aconteceu, o confortaria e depois eu voltaria aos meus afazeres. Nada de idéias loucas sobre missão.

_Isso_, eu ia fazer exatamente o que era mais correto: não me meter...

É, grande porcaria, quem disse que consigo mentir para mim mesma?

Não sei se você já percebeu, mas tenho tendências a me perder na minha própria cabeça devido ao meu _Fluxo de Pensamentos Constantes (FPC)_. Esse era um pequeno problema que os filhos de Atena têm que lidar, além dos problemas eventuais de todo meio-sangue como a dislexia e o déficit de atenção, inclua também o FPC, e teremos um semideus problemático. Até demais. É nessas horas que o meu FPC ataca de forma absurda que só o meu déficit de atenção trabalha a meu favor, como aconteceu naquela hora em que eu ouvi vozes na varanda, despertando-me. Estava tão perdida que nem percebi que estava parada na porta desde a hora que cheguei.

_Isso, Annabeth continue fazendo papel de louca que muito em breve você vai conseguir uma participação na novela das oito..._

Expulsei todas as idiotices que invadiam minha mente, coloquei o meu boné e fui até a varanda, já sabendo de quem eram as vozes. Não preciso dizer que era Quíron e Grover, né? Você já deve ter deduzido isso sozinho (a). Ou deveria...

Em fim, não importa.

A porta que dava para a varanda, como já era de se esperar estava aberta. Encostei-me lá casualmente, como se também eu fosse uma convidada para o bate-papo. Deitado numa espécie de cama estava meu velho amigo sátiro, com o braço esquerdo enfaixado numa tipóia, os cascos com pequenas bandanas, assim como a cabeça. O rosto estava com pequenos arranhões, e demonstrava cansaço. Quíron estava em sua cadeira de rodas, o disfarce que usava quando queria se passar por humano, e ouvia atentamente o que Grover dizia.

-Estou dizendo Quíron: _já era! Dancei, game over, fim_! Depois do desastre dessa missão, nunca vou conseguir minha licença de Buscador, nem hoje e nem se o senhor D entrasse num regime.

- _EU OUVI ISSO, FILHOTE DE CAVALO! – _gritou o senhor D de onde quer que esteja.

- Foi mal! – replicou Grover – Como eu dizia Quíron, eu não tenho a mínima chance de trazer Percy de volta. Olha o que aconteceu comigo quando tentei brigar com aqueles feiosos – ele apontou para o braço enfaixado, suspirando – Acabou. Não vamos vê-lo tão cedo...

- Ora, pare com isso Grover. Vamos sim trazer o garoto para o acampamento, mas é você quem tem que fazer isso, Grover, e você sabe disso. Você precisa convencer o Conselho a lhe dar mais uma oportunidade, e completar a missão, só assim você vai conseguir sua licença de Buscador. Obviamente que você não irá sozinho, porque você vai precisar de ajuda para encontrar Percy Jackson, ainda mais se ele estiver a bordo do _"Queen Anne's Revenge"_...

Grover estremeceu, fazendo uma careta, enquanto Quíron franzia a testa. Como eu captei a metade da conversa, fiquei confusa também. Então, o meio-sangue foi seqüestrado? E o que tem a ver esse tal de _"Queen Anne's Revenge"_? Não é um navio lendário?

-Por enquanto, eu acho que devemos esperar a decisão do Conselho hoje à noite, Grover, antes de tomar qualquer atitude...

- Quíron, não vá me dizer que você vai convocar uma reunião? _Fala sério_, isso vai ser humilhante demais!

- Grover, você quer ou não sua licença de Buscador? – indagou Quíron parecendo irritado com o chilique do sátiro.

- Sim, mas...

- E claro que para trazer Percy Jackson para o acampamento você vai precisar enfrentar piratas sanguinários, risco de morrer afogado, ou com a sua sorte, morrer em alguns dos confrontos que essa raça maligna causa em alto mar.

- Também, mas Quíron...

- Então, não temos mais nada a discutir até a noite, meu caro sátiro. Na reunião do Conselho vou interceder por você, e caso tenhamos sucesso, convocarei uma reunião com todos os líderes dos chalés e contar o caso. Acho que teremos uma missão... E espero sinceramente que dê tudo certo.

Quíron sorriu solidário para Grover, este com uma carranca enorme. Eu não o culpava. Eu entendia bem o sentimento de se sentir um inútil, o que eu tenho certeza que era como Grover estava se sentindo. Essa é um das poucas coisas que eu e ele temos em comum, essa idéia de sempre querer se por à prova. Desde o que aconteceu com Thalia, mesmo que já faz anos, Grover ainda não superou o fracasso, mesmo que só parcial, porque Luke e eu sobrevivemos dos monstros para contar a história, pois ele ainda se sente culpado e um perdedor.

- Bom, vou deixar você descansar... Porém eu acho que você ainda vai ter companhia, não é Annabeth?

Estaquei no meu lugar. De alguma maneira Quíron sabia que eu estava presente, mesmo estando invisível. E isso significa que ele sabe que eu estava espionando!

_Oh meus deuses!_ Eu estava morrendo de vergonha, eu até podia sentir meu rosto queimando.

- Annabeth? – replicou Grover – Ela está aqui?

Quíron se virou para onde eu estava parada olhando diretamente para mim. Como sou tola, querer enganar um centauro que treinou vários meio-sangues! Ele já viu de tudo quanto é truques e disfarces, e não ia ser um boné da invisibilidade que o enganaria, além dos seus sentidos aguçados de centauro.

- Não se preocupe Annabeth – ele sorriu para mim – Eu sabia que você viria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Bem, vou deixar você conversar com Grover à vontade. – Virou-se de novo para o meu amigo – Cuide-se meu caro sátiro, e fique preparado para hoje à noite.

Ele arrastou a cadeira de rodas para a porta onde eu estava. Dei passagem a ele, e posso jurar pelo Rio Estige que ele estava rindo da minha cara de boba.

_Humpf!_ Ótimo! Todo mundo gosta de tirar sarro da Annabeth. Acho que ao invés de eu ganhar um papel na novela das oito pela minha loucura (sério, esses escritores de novela estão com sérios problemas em criar personagens. Eu hein, cada um mais sem noção que o outro...), vou ganhar também um emprego num circo, aí todo mundo vai poder rir de mim à vontade...

_Foco, Annabeth, foco, controla esse seu FPC._

Tirei meu boné, materializando-me diante de Grover, que por sinal levou um susto. Agora foi minha vez de rir.

- Olá, Grover.

- Ei, Annabeth, odeio quando você faz isso...

- Desculpe – dei uma risadinha – Mas sua cara foi engraçada.

Ele sorriu fracamente. Foi por pouco tempo, pois logo sua expressão murchou. Preocupado, percebi. Envergonhado também entra na classificação no olhar que meu velho amigo dirigiu a mim.

- Você ouviu tudo, né?

- Não tudo – sentei-me em uma cadeira em frente a ele – Só a parte de você enfrentar piratas sanguinários e o _"Queen Anne's Revenge"_.

Grover reprimiu um balido de agonia.

- É a culpa é minha, eu não devia ter inventado de querer trazer o Percy durante a noite e sozinhos. Eu deveria ter esperado e pedido reforços a Quíron... Mas fui arrogante, eu pensei que eu daria conta sozinho. Estúpido demais, depois do Minotauro eu me desesperei...

- Vocês enfrentaram o Minotauro? Pode contar tudo desde o começo, eu quero saber o que aconteceu! – exclamei morrendo de curiosidade.

Grover respirou fundo e continuou:

- Percy enfrentou o Minotauro, eu só o ajudei como pude, não sei lutar muito bem. Foi assim que eu contei a ele sobre ele ser meio-sangue, etc. Estávamos voltando da escola, e como era ainda claro resolvemos dar um passei no parque. Agora que eu penso, foi realmente idiota. Quando vi o monstro farejando entrei em pânico. A sorte nossa foi que Quíron apareceu e deu a Percy _Anaklusmos_, do contrário...

Meus olhos brilharam de espanto. O garoto enfrentou o Minotauro sozinho! Claro, Quíron ajudou dando uma espada a ele, mas mesmo assim... _Impressionante._

- Mas deu tudo certo, não é?

- Sim, Percy destruiu o bicho ficando com o chifre como prêmio, mas depois disso Quíron me advertiu a levá-lo de volta para casa, explicar tudo a mãe dele e partir para o acampamento no dia seguinte, que seria hoje. Esse foi o meu erro. Eu convenci Percy e Sally Jackson que ele deveria partir durante a noite, que eu o levaria em segurança. Por Zeus! – ele baliu de frustração – O que eu vou dizer a mãe dele? E eu já achava que estava encrencado o suficiente. O que eu podia fazer depois do que eu _vi_? Cruzes!

-Você se refere ao Minotauro?

- Não... Eu vi outra _coisa_... Ou melhor, _pessoa_ espreitando na casa dos Jackson naquela mesma tarde. Foi por isso que eu parti com Percy durante a noite. Sally queria nos levar de carro, mas era muito perigoso, então ela nos pagou um táxi até Long Island... Mas deu tudo errado! Eu não cogitei a possibilidade _dele_ estar nos seguindo, por pura burrice minha.

Eu já estava roendo as unhas de curiosidade e ansiedade àquela altura.

- Ele quem, Grover? Quem você viu espionando o tal do Percy?

- Ele, Annabeth... O capitão do _"Queen Anne's Revenge"_ – ele se inclinou olhando para os lados como se temesse o que iria dizer, sussurrando – Barba Negra, filho de Ares, juntamente com sua tripulação horrorosa – ele tremeu – Quando estávamos chegando ao pinheiro de Thalia, aqueles piratas fedorentos nos atacaram. Eram centenas deles. Barba Negra gritava para pegarem Percy, mas você sabe como é os piratas, não se contentarem em só amordaçar o coitado, ele tentou lutar, mas eram muitos e... – Grover engoliu em seco – Você sabe a maldição da tripulação do Barba Negra, não é?

- Sim, são todos zumbis feiosos durante a noite – respondi.

- Então... Eles queriam se divertir às minhas custas, provavelmente querendo fazer um churrasco de sátiro. Eles me pegaram e jogaram colina a baixo, rindo histericamente de mim. Bem que eu tentei lutar, o que não deu muito certo. Quando acordei, todo doído por sinal, Percy e os piratas haviam desaparecido.

Assenti, em silêncio. Grover deu um _béé-e_ de frustração, pegando uma lata de refrigerante do chão, comendo a tampa. Enquanto eu estava digerindo toda a história que ele havia me contado.

Então realmente haveria uma missão. Quíron não ia deixar Grover ir atrás do Percy Jackson sozinho pelo fato dele ser prisioneiros de piratas.

É nessas horas que o meu FCP é muito útil. Havia um detalhe naqueles fatos que não fazia sentido.

- Grover?

Ele mastigou um grande pedaço de aço antes de responder.

- Sim?

- Tem uma coisa esquisita nisso tudo. Porque Barba Negra seqüestrou esse Percy Jackson? O que ele quer com esse garoto?

Meu velho amigo olhou para baixo indeciso, olhando de volta para mim. Comeu mais um pedaço da lata de refrigerante, soltando em seguida:

-Ah Annabeth... É porque Percy Jackson é filho de Poseidon, o Deus do Mar. Quíron e eu suspeitávamos há um tempo, mas depois do que aconteceu é certeza.

Foi naquela hora que eu queria bater minha cabeça na parede e ter seguido aquele velho plano de saber e deixar para lá. Não me meter ou querer a missão. Minha boca foi ao chão.

_Não! Só pode ser uma piada!_

Eu estava cogitando a possibilidade de salvar o filho do Deus do Mar, a quem a minha mãe Atena mais detesta!

Alguém, por favor, me leve para fazer companhia a Hades, eu seria uma ótima ajudante para Perséfone e seu jardim, porque qualquer coisa antes de irritar minha mãe se ela descobrisse o que eu queria fazer! Parece que não foi só Zeus quem quebrou a promessa de não ter mais filhos...

Porque nem se o próprio Poseidon implorasse que eu iria salvar o filho dele!

Não, essa missão não era para mim. Eu não estava tão desesperada assim a tal ponto de querer me rebaixar. Eu ainda tenho o meu orgulho, ok?

O problema era que eu _queria_ a missão. Mais do que tudo.


	3. Annabeth VS Annabeth

_Olá queridos leitores! Peço mil desculpas pela demora do capítulo. Era para eu ter postado há dias, porém essa semana foi muito agitada._

_Espero que curtam este capítulo... E não estranhem tanto rs._

_Desde já agradeço aos reviews!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**Annabeth VS. Annabeth**

Já era fim de tarde. Eu estava sentada na porta do meu chalé, ainda com os pensamentos vidrados no que Grover havia me contado.

Não vou dizer que eu não estava ansiosa para a noite, onde tudo seria decidido. Mas eu também estava numa verdadeira luta interna, literalmente falando.

De um lado, estava a Annabeth que se orgulha de si mesma; a que pensa pela lógica e vê soluções simples para os problemas que a _outra_ Annabeth transforma no monstro mais indestrutível.

Senhoras e Senhores, na arena de combate _Annie Racional_!

Combatendo do outro lado da minha mente, está a Annie que só enxerga aquilo que deseja sem se importar com nada, que faz tempestade em copo d'água, e o mais grave para uma filha de Atena: toma atitudes sem pensar.

Apresento a vocês, _Annie Sem Noção_.

E lá vamos nós ao primeiro _round_ da briga dessas duas pessoas que ao mesmo tempo são uma, que acabaram por resolver se dividir e transformar minha mente num ringue de boxe. E eu era a juíza.

_Annie Racional se posicionava para os primeiros golpes. Avançou para Annie Sem Noção com um gancho de direita pronto para acertar bem no meio da cara dela berrando:_

"_Annabeth Chase, me escute! É ridículo essa sua preocupação com esta missão. Você não é obrigada a aceitar, não é da sua conta. Nossa mãe não vai apoiar você nessa empreitada. E mais: Você parou para pensar que como filha de Atena, se você for inventar de entrar num barco, Poseidon vai transformá-la em espuma do mar? Pense Annabeth, e não deixe essa louca dentro de você domar suas atitudes. Você vai se arrepender desta missão guarde minhas palavras. Outras oportunidades virão, tenha paciência. Você esperou tanto tempo, então você pode esperar muito mais. Não seja precipitada e tola!"._

_Com isso, Annie Racional concluiu seu gancho de direita, derrubando Annie Sem Noção no ringue. Ela se levantou em posição defensiva dos golpes de Annie Racional. Desviou dos socos da adversária, abaixou-se pronta para dar um uppercut*, desferindo:_

"_Annabeth, não dê ouvidos a ela! Essa é a sua chance, você não vai ter outra oportunidade como essa na sua infeliz vida! E daí que você tem que salvar um filho de Poseidon? Grande merda! Salve o idiota do semideus que se perdeu e prove que você não é uma inútil! Assim você terá mais chances de conseguir outras missões, sua boba! Não foi assim com Luke e Clarisse? Os dois começaram com missões insignificantes como essa! Em se tratando de nossa mãe, ela não vai ser cruel a ponto de atrapalhar sua vida, tudo pode ser negociado no diálogo. Você vai convencê-la!"_

_Enquanto terminou de falar, Annie Sem Noção desferiu o uppercut acertando em cheio o queixo de Annie Racional que tentou desviar, fracassando. Ela caiu de cara no chão praguejando os piores xingamentos em grego, e estou fazendo um grande favor a você em não repeti-los aqui._

_Não precisei fazer aquele negócio de contar o tempo, pois Annie Racional se levantou e se posicionou novamente. O gongo soou e as duas voltaram a desferir socos, golpes e todas as demonstrações de carinho e amor que vemos numa luta de boxe._

Estava um caos! Uma dor de cabeça infernal se apoderou da minha mente, latejando e girando junto com a briga de _Annie VS. Annie_. Eu estava pirando.

- _Argh_, parem com isso! – gritei frustrada, batendo o pé e segurando a cabeça.

- Annabeth? – uma voz maravilhosamente conhecida me chamou.

Ah, deuses, agora que eu quero ir para o Mundo Inferior! Já falei que eu posso ser útil a Perséfone?

Senti meu rosto esquentar quando olhei para cima e dei de cara com um par de olhos castanhos claros, quentes e aconchegantes me encarando.

-Ah... Oi Luke.

Devo estar parecendo muito estúpida ou muito louca, porque Luke franziu as sobrancelhas para mim. Claro, tirando o fato de que eu estava gritando comigo mesma, ninguém ia pensar que eu enlouqueci. _Hum-Hum_.

- Você está bem, Annie? Parece cansada...

- Não é nada, só uma dor de cabeça passageira.

Ótima desculpa a minha. Luke já está acostumado em ouvir isso de mim, ele até brinca dizendo que eu penso demais e deveria dar férias ao meu cérebro. Naquele momento era o que eu mais queria.

Luke deu um sorriso de compreensão. E francamente falando, mesmo não sendo um sorriso de todos os dentes à mostra, foi o suficiente para fazer o meu coração disparar. Conheço-o há muitos anos, e desde pequena sempre o achei bonito, não vou mentir. Mas antes disso, eu o admiro muito.

Eu sempre quis ser corajosa, e tão boa espadachim como ele. Praticamente tudo o que eu sei de luta eu aprendi com Luke. Além disso, ele me protegeu e cuidou de mim quando eu era criança.

O sol estava se pondo e refletindo-se no cabelo cor de areia do meu amigo, deixando-o levemente dourado. Era um rapaz alto e atlético por treinar bastante. A única coisa que poderia ser considerada assustadora nele era a singular cicatriz branca que ia embaixo do olho direito até o queixo, como um corte de faca.

Luke se sentou ao meu lado no batente do chalé, observando os últimos raios de sol se esconder nas nuvens. A vista do acampamento era realmente linda, pois lá no horizonte era possível ver as águas do mar da praia do estreito de Long Island, e mais a frente, as colinas, misturando-se ao barulho do riacho e o cheiro da plantação de morangos.

Estava perfeito. Eu desejava do fundo do meu coração que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Luke sempre perto de mim, nós dois apreciando, juntos, aquela bela paisagem coroada pela inspiração de Apolo.

Suspirei de contentamento. Luke, que tinha os olhos fixos no horizonte, se virou para me encarar, feliz por compartilhar comigo aquele momento só nosso.

No entanto, sua expressão de repente ficou franzina, obscura. Ele passou a me fitar com um olhar penetrante.

- Luke? – o chamei.

- Annabeth, você gostaria que tudo isso durasse para sempre?

Não entendi o porquê daquela pergunta. Tive a leve impressão que ele sabia o que eu estava pensando.

- Você sabe Luke que por mim, certas coisas não mudariam – corei, esperando sinceramente que ele não tenha percebido – É difícil para mim, aceitar mudanças. Não sei dizer se isso é algo louvável ou um defeito meu... – Parei, olhando novamente para o horizonte escurecido. De alguma forma, eu não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa. Algo em mim dizia que as coisas iam mudar. O problema é que eu nunca estarei preparada para mudanças.

Eu sabia que era covardia da minha parte querer que tudo durasse para sempre. Eu sabia que as pessoas mudam, o mundo muda constantemente, e que somos nós que temos que nos adequar a vida.

Eu sabia disso, entretanto, nunca compreendi e aceitei.

Porque eu tenho _medo._

Essa é a grande verdade que eu jamais admitiria para Luke ou qualquer pessoa. Eu tenho medo de não conseguir me adequar ao mundo e suas mudanças, de não conseguir me encaixar, de me encontrar. Tudo iria evoluir melhorar, enquanto eu iria permanecer do jeito que estou: _fraca_.

Estremeci com esses pensamentos, estes os mais sombrios da minha mente, que eu fazia questão de empurrá-los para o canto mais obscuro tentando ao máximo não pensar neles.

Encarei Luke que olhava fixamente para o chão, ainda com aquela expressão sombria. Seja lá o que estivesse pensando, eram tão animadores quanto os meus FPC instigantes.

- Algumas mudanças são para melhor, Annie – começou ele olhando para mim dessa vez com um semblante mais suave – Às vezes é tão fácil se adequar quanto respirar, porque você nem percebe que alguma coisa mudou. Sua vida continua a mesma, assim como os seus sonhos e desejos. Nem todas as mudanças são ruins... – Ele suspirou olhando de forma distante para o horizonte – Algumas são necessárias... Mas não _ruins_.

Mordi o lábio inferior encarando o perfil de Luke. Definitivamente eu não estava gostando daquela conversa, porque senti um arrepio na espinha nada agradável, fazendo os pêlos dos meus braços eriçarem.

Nunca senti receio ou algo próximo do medo na presença dele, mas aquele silêncio aterrador foi uma exceção. Mesmo com a brisa quente de verão, anunciando a chegada da noite, ainda sim senti um frio anormal.

Levantei-me suspirando.

- Acho que é melhor nós irmos nos aprontar para o jantar... – declarei.

A expressão de Luke suavizou com aquele seu sorriso compreensivo... Porém, não era natural, era quase forçada.

- Pense no que eu disse Annabeth. Um dia você vai entender e verá que tenho razão. Até daqui a pouco.

Assim, meu grande amigo se retirou para o chalé de Hermes, deixando-me estática no meu lugar encarando suas costas.

Novamente o frio anormal e o arrepio na espinha se manifestaram.

* * *

><p>Como líder do chalé de Atena, eleita por unanimidade mesmo eu não sendo a mais querida, porém a campista com mais verões, eu tinha como tarefa organizar os meus irmãos para nos dirigirmos para o pavilhão do refeitório. Nessa hora do dia, ou melhor, da noite, quando todos se encontram após um dia inteiro de atividades, é que aproveitamos para deixar o chalé em ordem. Falando assim até parece que nós campistas no geral somos muito organizados...<p>

Doce engano seu.

Praticamente todos os chalés, com uma exceção talvez do chalé de Afrodite, estão sempre uma verdadeira bagunça. Quando eu digo bagunça, é uma bagunça _mesmo_. E pode ter certeza que eu e os meus outros irmãos estamos na lista de bagunceiros do acampamento, não no título de campeões, pois o chalé de Hermes detém a fama de bagunceiros desde sempre.

Mas posso dizer que a bagunça do meu chalé tinha um justificativa plausível: não era uma bagunça qualquer, era uma bagunça organizada! Além do mais, eram coisas muito úteis e interessantes que ficavam espalhados pelo cômodo em que todos partilhavam, podendo ser chamado de uma espécie de sala bem ampla. Talvez os dormitórios fossem os únicos que seguiam os padrões de bagunça comum.

Então, antes do jantar, aproveitávamos o intervalo para deixar tudo bonitinho, mas é claro que eu vou dizer que cooperávamos uns com os outros e não brigávamos durante a arrumação.

Outro engano seu.

Meus irmãos discutem. Bastante. E eu, particularmente por ser a líder era a que mais discutia.

Provavelmente foi por isso que Grover se assustou um pouco quando chegou à porta do chalé e me encontrou tendo uma conversa agradável com meu querido irmão, Malcom.

- Eu já falei, e eu não vou repetir: esses mapas têm que ficar em cima das prateleiras! Se ficar em cima das mesas vai criar sujeira!

- Mas Annabeth – argumentava Malcom – Toda vez que nós precisarmos desses mapas vai bagunçar as prateleiras mexendo neles! Os mapas têm que ficar nas mesas! É muito mais fácil de alcançar...

Mesmo zangada com meu irmão, não pude deixar de rir com seu argumento. É que o coitadinho não foi abençoado com o pó de crescimento...

- Olha Malcom, me escuta: você não quer que algum bicho entre aqui no chalé e faça desses montes de mapa um ninho, ou coisa pior, né?

Meu irmão franziu as sobrancelhas com uma careta. No chalé de Atena é regra é essa: quem tem melhor argumento tem suas vontades correspondidas. Não era só por ser a mais velha que eu era a líder.

Grover pigarreou chamando minha atenção. Malcom continuava com a cara de quem comeu e não gostou, saindo então para terminar a faxina. Dirigi-me a porta e cumprimentei meu amigo sátiro.

- Ei, menino-bode! Vejo que já está melhor.

A aparência de Grover estava bem melhor do que da última vez que eu o vi naquela tarde. Os arranhões no rosto não passavam de finas cicatrizes, os cascos estavam sem as bandanas. Só o braço que continuava enfaixado.

- É já estou melhorando... Eu vim perguntar Annabeth se você não quer me acompanhar na reunião do Conselho agora. – Ele engoliu em seco, me encarando de forma suplicante. Senti pena dele. E claro que eu iria acompanhá-lo, não ia o deixar passar por isso sozinho.

- Claro, Grover, eu só me pergunto se vão me deixar assistir a audiência.

- Ah, deixam sim, você é minha amiga, não se preocupe.

Grover olhou ansioso para a floresta mexendo no braço machucado. Respirei fundo dando um sorriso de encorajamento para ele.

- Espere só um minuto que nós já vamos está bem?

Ele assentiu, enquanto eu entrava novamente no meu chalé. Procurei Malcom e o avisei para continuarem a faxina que eu iria resolver uns problemas. Não lhe dei detalhes, mesmo que meu irmão tenha ficado se roendo de curiosidade. Alguns dos meus companheiros me olharam feio quando me viram abandonar a arrumação. Dane-se, Grover era mais importante naquele momento, depois eu me entenderia com os meus irmãos.

Juntei-me ao meu amigo sátiro nos dirigindo para a floresta. O percurso não era longo, mas pareceu que foram horas, porque nós dois ficamos num silêncio tenso. Já havia escurecido há um tempinho, o que deixava o clima bem assustador. Ao longe era possível ouvir o barulho dos grilos e da correnteza do riacho, mas mesmo essa demonstração de vida não me deixou mais tranqüila.

Entramos numa pequena trilha de folhas secas, cortada bem no meio de densas árvores. Lá na frente um conjunto de folhas formava um portal para a entrada de uma pequena clareia, e como eu vivia há muito tempo no acampamento eu sabia que atrás daquela clareia era possível chegar ao rio.

Adentramos, já com todos os participantes da audiência presentes, incluindo os três anciãos sátiros, Quíron e o Senhor D. Algumas dríades e naíades também estavam presentes.

Os anciãos olharam para Grover quando ele entrou no campo de visão deles. O ancião do meio não parecia contente com o que via.

- Está atrasado há dez minutos, Sr. Underwood.

As orelhas de Grover ficaram vermelhas.

- Desculpe senhor.

- O que esta meio-sangue faz aqui? – perguntou o sátiro da direita. Eu não me recordava os seus nomes, pois eu sempre fazia confusão. Eles eram muito parecidos.

-Estou o apoiando, senhor. Grover é meu amigo – respondi de forma corajosa, encarando os três sátiros firmemente.

- Que seja, vamos começar logo com isso porque eu quero jantar.

Adivinhem quem disse isso? Se você disse senhor D acertou!

Hoje e como sempre ele continuava com as suas vestes havaianas com estampas de tigre, bermudas e sandálias, sentado, ou melhor, esparramado numa cadeira de praia, deixando sua volumosa barriga em destaque. O senhor D seria um ótimo garoto propaganda de marca de sandálias, tipo as _Havaianas_ ou alguma cerveja.

A imagem que me veio à mente era hilária e precisei de todo o meu autocontrole para segurar o riso: Dionísio num comercial de TV da _Brahma_, no meio de uma roda de pagode na praia, cheia de mulheres de biquíni, com ele levantando uma garrafa dizendo: _"Brahma, resfreca até pensamento!"_

Que horror!

_Já pode parar Annabeth, eu deixo._

Ok.

- Sr. Underwood, aproxime-se.

Grover olhou para mim e eu tentei lhe transmitir o melhor sorriso de encorajamento, murmurando "Boa sorte".

Meu amigo foi até o que parecia ser o centro da clareia, se posicionado em frente aos anciãos do Conselho seguidos Quíron e o senhor D, ficando de costas para mim. Quanto a mim, fiquei um pouco atrás dele, próximo a uma bela dríade que olhava fixamente para a cena que se desenrolaria a seguir.

O sátiro do meio, que eu acabei lembrando que se chamava Sileno, dirigiu-se a Grover:

- Sr. Underwood, explique-se sobre o fracasso de sua missão e o porquê do meio-sangue que lhe foi designado a proteger e escoltar até o acampamento não estar presente.

Grover estremeceu nervosamente, iniciando sua narrativa, os mesmos fatos que contou a mim naquela tarde. Não vou dizer que vê-lo tão aflito e nervoso não me deixou no mesmo estado. Porém a dríade que estava próxima a mim parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Após alguns minutos, Grover concluiu a sua história. O silêncio que se instaurou foi tenso, antecipando as palavras dos conselheiros. Os três sátiros estavam sussurrando freneticamente. Ficaram assim por mais alguns minutos o que me deixou muito impaciente e mais nervosa.

Em dado momento, Quíron também entrou na conversa, mas por mais que eu apurasse meus ouvidos não era possível entender o que diziam, e eu temia me aproximar mais. Achariam que eu já estava abusando, já que não era nem para eu estar presente. Dionísio continuava esparramado na cadeira parecendo entediado só prestando atenção na conversa.

As dríades e naíades também estavam tendo sua assembléia particular, discutindo sobre o que Grover havia contado. Elas não falavam de forma baixa como os outros. Meu velho amigo sátiro parecia entender a discussão do conselho, pois ele estava mexendo novamente no seu braço enfaixado, significando que não era algo de bom. Eu conhecia Grover o suficiente para saber que quando ele está nervoso tende a ter _tics_.

Passado alguns instantes que pareceram horas, o conselho encerrou a assembléia particular, dirigindo-se novamente para Grover. Dessa vez o sátiro da direita que perguntou o que eu estava fazendo lá, Leneu, dirigiu-se:

- Sr. Underwood, o senhor tem consciência que essa foi a sua segunda chance, em decorrência do fracasso total de sua última missão. – Ele parou olhando para mim, deixando-me constrangida e com raiva. Ele estava falando de Thalia, Luke e eu, claro. – Portanto, o correto seria que nós não o deixássemos receber nenhuma missão por um longo tempo, ficando o senhor confinado no acampamento por tempo indeterminado, sendo decidido posteriormente a carreira que o senhor iria seguir o que já deixo bem claro que não seria a de Buscador de Pã.

Grover baliu nervoso, apoiando-se de um casco para outro. A dríade ao meu lado soltou um soluço alto, fazendo meu amigo se virar para ela. Ele disse alguma coisa quase inaudível, e pela leitura de seus lábios percebi que ele disse "Júniper". Ela por sua vez sufocou outro soluço. Não entendi.

Leneu olhou desdenhoso para a dríade que parecia se chamar Júniper, fazendo-a se encolher, continuando:

- Contudo, e o senhor tem que dar graças aos deuses por isso, Quíron convenceu o conselho a lhe dar uma última chance. E essa é a última _mesmo_, Sr. Underwood. Fracasse e as chances de você conseguir sua licença de Buscador será zero. Para isso, o senhor terá que trazer o meio-sangue perdido sã e salvo para o acampamento, podendo pedir ajuda a algum campista...

O sátiro da frente, Sileno riu de forma irônica. O sátiro da esquerda, que eu me lembrei que se chamava Maron, parecia entediado. Minha raiva era tanta que eu já estava enxergando tudo vermelho. Vamos ver se ele continuaria com esse sorrisinho irônico se eu o colocasse num espeto! Se bem que carne de sátiro não deve ter um gosto muito bom...

Eca! Eu não ia querer comer esse _burro_!

- Por fim, Sr Underwood – continuou Leneu – Termine sua missão de forma satisfatória. O senhor não tem um histórico muito bom. Então aproveite essa oportunidade. O senhor pode partir amanhã. Essa reunião está encerrada.

- Graças aos deuses! – exclamou o senhor D levantando-se e indo em direção ao bosque levando sua cadeira de praia.

Quíron sorriu para Grover de forma encorajadora. Não sei qual foi a resposta dele, porque não vi sua expressão. Ele se virou para onde eu estava juntamente com a dríade chamada Júniper, que parecia bem mais calma, porém seu semblante ainda demonstrava preocupação.

- Bom, não é tão ruim – comentei com ele, nós dois já próximos – Além do mais você pode pedir ajuda...

- Sim, Annabeth, mas que campista vai aceitar essa missão junto comigo?

Olhei de forma nervosa para as árvores. Eu ainda estava em conflito comigo mesma sobre aquela missão, mas eu ainda não havia cogitado a possibilidade de Grover me querer como companhia. Mas era o que estava parecendo porque ele olhou de forma muito significativa para mim.

Júniper aproximou-se mais chamando por Grover. Os dois se dirigiram para um canto mais afastado da clareia, conversando rapidamente.

Levantei uma sombrancelha. Estava acontecendo alguma coisa entre esses dois que eu não estava sabendo.

Já estava me retirando em direção ao bosque perto da trilha, quando Quíron aproximou-se de mim trotando ao meu lado.

- Vejo que é um resultado já esperado – começou ele – Grover vai se sair bem se tiver as companhias certas. Apenas dois campistas, obviamente, com um deles liderando – Ele olhou de esguelha para mim fazendo o meu estômago dar voltas. – Após o jantar vou convocar uma reunião com os líderes do chalé e oferecer a missão. E eu espero sinceramente, Annabeth que você aceite.

Eu parei de caminhar bem no meio da trilha de folhas secas, com Quíron na minha frente, fitando-me.

- Quíron, eu desejo a missão, você sabe disso. Mas...

- Mas?

- Eu não posso – suspirei frustrada – Não posso me aventurar em alto mar e ainda por cima salvar um filho de Poseidon.

- Ora que isso, Annabeth. Não deixe os conflitos entre sua mãe e o Deus do Mar influenciar sua decisão. Esses problemas se restringem aos dois, os filhos de ambos não têm nada a ver com isso. Em relação ao seu temor ao mar, acho que pode ser resolvido com uma pequena oferta a Poseidon – Continuamos a andar dessa vez em silêncio.

Quando já estávamos chegando à área dos chalés, Quíron voltou-se novamente para mim:

- Pense nisso, Annabeth. E não tema o que _Lady_ Atena vai achar. Tudo pode ser resolvido no diálogo. – Ele piscou de forma marota e continuou andando me deixando sozinha com os meus pensamentos.

Suspirei em frustração. A briga dentro de mim, entre os meus _eu_ só ficou pior. _Annie Racional VS Annie Sem Noção_ gritavam e se batiam dentro de mim.

Enquanto a minha decisão final ficava cada vez mais confusa.

Mas eu não tinha tempo. Eu precisava terminar a faxina do meu chalé, meus irmãos não estavam nada contentes em eu tê-los deixado, enquanto a reunião de Quíron seria dali a pouco, depois do jantar.

Eu tinha que decidir, e uma vez decidida eu não ia voltar atrás.

Algo dentro de mim já dizia a resposta para aquele conflito. Resolvi ouvi-lo e seguir seus conselhos.

Então me decidi.

A Annie Perdedora caiu no ringue com um belo cruzado de direita, enquanto a Annie Vencedora pulava em vitória.

***N/A **_**Uppercut:**_ _golpe desferido de baixo para cima visando atingir o queixo do oponente._

* * *

><p><em>Não, vcs não leram errado: a minha Annabeth é meio doida :P<em>

_Em relação a rotina de postagens, eu vou tentar sempre postar aos fins de semana. Como agora minhas aulas estão terminando, então durante a semana eu vou ter mais tempo para escrever e postar aqui aos sábados ou domingos._

**_Kisses e até o próximo capítulo! :)_**


	4. Nadando

Mil desculpas pelo atraso do capítulo, mas foi por uma boa causa. Eu sou muito chata em relação ao que eu escrevo, então eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu editei esse capítulo importante (e tenso de escrever também rsrsrs)

Esse post é mais do que especial, porque hoje a pessoa que vos escreve completa anos =)

Aproveitem! E Obrigada a todos os reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

**Nadando**

Não vou dizer que os olhares de cumprimento dos meus amigos de acampamento estavam resolvendo o problema do meu estômago que dava milhares de voltas, ou das minhas mãos suadas. Também não vou dizer que eu estava confiante com a minha decisão e que pensamentos como _"Tudo vai dar certo"_, ou _"Eles vão te apoiar" _estavam preenchendo minha mente.

Nem um pouquinho de nada disso. Minha cabeça estava vazia como uma bexiga que foi estourada ficando só a borracha murcha. É nessas horas que eu percebo o quão covarde eu sou, ou então questiono a minha sanidade mental.

Estávamos todos reunidos ainda no pavilhão do refeitório, naquele momento apenas ocupado pelos representantes de cada chalé. Formando um círculo meio irregular, sentados nos bancos de pedra, a minha esquerda estava Silena Beauregard do chalé de Afrodite. Mesmo nunca admitindo isso em voz alta, minha colega tem uma beleza de dar inveja: cabelos escuros ondulados, rosto angelical cheio de covinhas, alta e de olhos negros. Definitivamente a rainha da beleza.

Do lado de Silena estava Charles Beckendorf líder do chalé de Hefesto, que faria qualquer monstro correr gritando pela mamãe de tal intimidador que ele é. Afroamericano, alto, corpulento e de uma força absurda de tanto trabalhar nas forjas. Quando olhei para ele, era um dos únicos que não pareciam ansiosos com a chegada de Quíron para começar a reunião, como era o meu caso e dos outros companheiros, porque Charles estava muito distraído com os cabelos de Silena. Abafei um riso pela cara de bobo dele, que ficava mais cômica por ele ser carinhosamente um grandalhão.

Na minha frente estava Katie Gardner do chalé de Deméter que também parecia muito tranqüila, brincando com seus anéis. Ela não era tão exageradamente bonita como as filhas de Afrodite, mas tinha uma beleza natural, mais próxima da minha realidade: cabelos castanhos claros repicados até a nuca, estatura mediana, magra e bronzeada. Olhar para ela por alguns minutos me deixou até com um pouco de inveja, porque eu queria ter o autocontrole e a tranqüilidade que Katie consegue passar em situações tensas.

Ao lado de Katie, olhando para algum ponto fixo distante, estava Luke. Evitei olhar para ele, pois assim, eu não me lembraria da nossa conversa estranha que estava guardada bem lá no fundo dos meus pensamentos ainda me assombrando... Teria tempo para enfrentá-los depois.

Quase na extremidade direita do círculo estava Michael Yew, líder do chalé de Apolo, sendo ele muito parecido com meu irmão Malcom na altura. O rostinho de fuinha estava franzino, porque o coitado do Michael chegou um pouco tarde para jantar, logo ele não teve tempo de comer decentemente. Abafei outro riso pela expressão dele.

A última componente do círculo era Clarisse, filha de Ares, que de uns anos para cá, mesmo que ainda todos no acampamento estranhem, virou uma amiga. Clarisse era quase tão alta quanto Charles, possuindo grande força, isso só de perceber na largura dos braços branquelos, sendo tão intimidadora quanto, ainda mais pelo rosto de expressão feroz e feições duras, quase masculinas. O cabelo era mais curto que o de Katie, entretanto não eram muito bem cuidados, porque ficavam sempre amarrados num rabo de cavalo mal feito. Naquele momento Clarisse estava tão impaciente quanto eu, pelos braços cruzados e os pés batendo no chão.

Minha amizade com Clarisse é uma daquelas coisas inexplicáveis. Até hoje eu ainda não compreendo como duas pessoas tão diferentes conseguiram desenvolver uma amizade. Ela chegou alguns anos antes de mim, sendo uma das campistas mais antigas do acampamento, além de uma das mais velhas. Quando eu cheguei, logo nos meus primeiros dias fui surpreendida por ela que veio me dar às "boas-vindas" ao acampamento nos meus sete anos de idade...

_Cansada, suja, precisando de um longo banho, andei pelo acampamento procurando Luke para saber onde ficava o chalé de Hermes para onde eu seria mandada por enquanto. O acampamento era enorme, o sol estava a pino, empapando minhas roupas já imundas de suor, e eu já estava quase entrando em desespero e pronta para abrir um belo berreiro, para ver se alguém me dava atenção, quando ouvi passos em minha direção._

_Eu estava próxima a um lago bem bonito, com vários barquinhos flutuando. A água parecia estar bem deliciosa, me dando uma vontade de nadar. Será que teria peixinhos? Ou o Monstro do Lago Ness? Sempre quis conhecer o Monstro do Lago Ness, por causa de um filme bem legal que eu tinha assistido... Foi aí que eu funguei porque eu me lembrei da minha casa. Lembrei do meu pai que não gostava de mim e que me achava uma aberração, e da minha madrasta que sempre me culpava por tudo._

_Não percebi por estar tão distraída (como sempre!) que os passos ficaram mais próximos. Olhando como eu estava para o chão, vi dois pés parados na minha frente. Olhei para cima e dei de cara com a menina mais feia que eu já vi. Era bem mais velha do que eu, só pelo tamanho dava para saber, e a cara feiosa estava arreganhada num sorriso sinistro._

_- Olá, piolho – ela disse para mim – Está perdida? Quer ajuda? Ou um refresco, hein?_

_Minha cara foi do medo a confusão em segundos. Ela estava querendo me ajudar? E ainda por cima me dar um refresco? Uau que garota legal, eu bem que queria uma Coca-Cola!_

_- Estou sim, e aceito sua ajuda._

_Ela deu mais um daquele sorriso sinistro, o que me deixou um pouquinho desconfiada._

_Minha desconfiança foi para certeza de que ela não ia me ajudar quando a feiosa me levantou do chão pelo pescoço como se eu fosse uma daquelas bonecas de pano que eu tinha visto numa loja de coisas velhas. Gritei de raiva e medo, pois ela estava me levando para o lago bonito._

_- Aqui está o refresco, nanica!_

_Com isso a Grandalhona Feiosa me jogou no lago com toda a força. _

_A água estava muito refrescante, mas eu não sabia nadar, então afundei me debatendo inutilmente. Eu estava engolindo muita água. Eu não tinha forças nas pernas o suficiente para subir de volta, mesmo o lago não sendo fundo como eu pensei e nem havendo um sinal do Monstro do Lago Ness. Pensar nele só piorou as coisas. Ele era um cetáceo, mais conhecido como cavalo d'água, que eu sempre imaginei estar em todos os lugares com água o suficiente. E na situação ruim que eu estava como eu ia dizer para o Monstro que eu era uma boa menina e não ia machucá-lo?_

_Fiquei histérica. Eu engolia mais água a cada um segundo, que também entrava no meu nariz e ouvidos. Ia morrer._

_Quando eu achava que eu partir dessa para melhor (ou pior), senti uma mão grande me puxando pelos cabelos, me fazendo soltar grandes bolhas pelo meu grito subaquático de dor. Dei por mim e já estava na superfície, respirando e engasgando, sentada na margem do lago._

_A Grandalhona Feiosa foi quem me puxou. Ainda sim não fiquei agradecida. Por culpa dela eu ia morrer afogada ou virar comida do Monstro do Lago Ness, por não conseguir me comunicar com ele por linguagem de sinais!_

_Tossi e cuspi, voltando a tossir e engasgar, expulsando a água que eu tinha engolido. A Grandalhona Feiosa me olhava de forma divertida, mas percebi que era falso, porque ela respirava de forma engraçada e parecia tremer._

_Olhei raivosa para ela, colocando-me de pé rapidamente. Eu não sei como eu consegui fazer aquilo, só sei que eu dei um belo chute na barriga da Grandalhona que foi pega de surpresa, caindo para trás direto no lago._

_Ha! Toma essa feiosa!_

_Nem foi tão divertido porque ela sabia nadar ao contrário de mim, então ela logo saiu da água._

_A cara da Grandalhona teria feito qualquer outra pessoa sair correndo, no entanto eu estava tomada de grande coragem vinda de não sei da onde. Eu era bem pequena e mais magra, o que me daria vantagem numa corrida ou na hora de se esconder. Ela não tinha cara de quem usava com freqüência o cérebro._

_Ela ficou bastante irritada, cuspindo água na minha cara (eca!):_

_- Piolho irritante! É assim que você me agradece por ter salvado sua vida?_

_- Salvou minha vida coisa nenhuma! – gritei de volta – Eu quase morri afogada por sua culpa!_

_- Eu tenho culpa de você não saber nadar?_

_Minha cara deve ter demonstrado que ela havia me pegado, porque ela deu um sorrisinho satisfeito. _

_Eu realmente não sabia nadar. Queria muito ter aprendido ou alguém que tivesse me ensinado. Se eu soubesse nadar eu não precisaria ficar devendo um favor a Grandalhona Feiosa._

_- Vamos fazer o seguinte – disse a ela – Você vai me ensinar a nadar._

_- Por que eu faria isso, nanica? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha torcendo a blusa molhada nas mãos._

_- Porque teoricamente falando você nunca teria descoberto que eu não sabia nadar se você não me tivesse jogado na água, enquanto eu nunca teria vontade de aprender a nadar como eu tenho agora. Você quase me matou, mas acabou me tirando da água, ainda sim eu joguei você também no lago, o que se confirma que você está parecendo uma porca que rolou demais na lama. E pelo que vejo da sua personalidade você não é tipo de pessoa que gostaria de ser conhecida no acampamento por um apelido desses, não é?_

_Tudo isso eu falei rápido o suficiente para não dar tempo de ela me cortar ou querer torcer meu pescoço por tê-la chamado de porca imunda que rolou na lama._

_Ela me fitou com uma expressão confusa._

_- Garota, a única coisa que eu entendi desse monte de lorota que você falou, é que você fala demais. Qual é o seu nome?_

_- Annabeth Chase, indeterminada. E você seria...?_

_- Não é da sua conta – ela me respondeu carinhosamente._

_- Mas como é que eu vou chamar você? Uma aluna precisa conhecer sua professora..._

_- Quê? – A Grandalhona fez uma expressão muito engraçada._

_- A minha professora de natação é claro - respondi simplesmente como se ela fosse uma débil mental – A não ser que você queira que todo mundo saiba que eu lhe dei um belo banho!_

_Ela arreganhou os dentes para mim, torcendo a blusa com mais força do que o habitual._

_- Você nem vai ser louca de contar isso por aí, piolho, se não eu faço picadinho de você!_

_- Então me ensine a nadar que eu farei questão de armazenar esse nosso encontro na minha mente de forma alterada, sem você tomando um banho._

_Ela suspirou de raiva o que eu interpretei como uma concordância. _

_Grandalhona Feiosa 1 X Annabeth 2!_

_- Está bem! – ela resmungou me fazendo abrir o maior sorriso – Eu te ensino a nadar pingo de gente, mas vou logo avisando: não vou ter pena de você!_

_- Ah não se preocupe comigo, eu sei muito bem me cuidar! – minha voz que deveria ter saído calma, acabou ficando um pouco debochada._

_A menina começou a tomar o caminho por onde ela tinha vindo resmungando coisas sobre fazer uma empada de Annabeth._

_Acabei me lembrando de que eu não sabia o nome da minha professora de natação._

_- Ei! – gritei e ela se virou – Você não me disse seu nome!_

_-Clarisse, filha de Ares! – ela gritou de volta ainda com a voz demonstrando irritação, porém seu rosto ficou por um instante maligno – Espero que isso lhe sirva de aviso, piolho._

_E ela continuou caminhando para longe de mim. _

_Mesmo sabendo que ela era uma filha de Ares vingativa e que faria picadinho de mim numa luta, eu com certeza era bem mais esperta do que ela, por isso não fiquei com medo, pelo contrário: eu havia conseguido, além de uma aula de natação, possivelmente uma amiga no futuro._

Dessa vez eu não consegui segurar minha risada com aquela memória. Todos olharam para mim pensando que eu tinha enlouquecido de vez. Não me importei. Aquela com certeza eram uma das melhores lembranças que eu tinha, sem excluir as aulas de natação que eu tive depois, em que Clarisse mais me fazia afogar do que nadar de fato, mas acabei aprendendo no fim das contas.

E desde aquele dia que a filha de Ares se tornou praticamente a minha melhor amiga.

Voltei à realidade mesmo que a contragosto com a chegada de Quíron e Grover, logo atrás dele. Novamente fui tomada pela sensação de nervosismo.

Com toda a atenção no centauro, Quíron narrou novamente a história que Grover havia me contado, incluindo a decisão do Conselho. Com a narrativa terminada, um silêncio tenso se instaurou.

- Bom... Acho que teremos uma missão, não é Quíron?

- De fato, Srta. Gardner – respondeu ele – Grover não pode ir sozinho, então a missão está oferecida.

Percebi que aquele momento era a minha deixa. Respirei fundo e soltei:

- Eu aceito.

Todos os presentes me encaram. Os únicos que pareciam contentes eram Quíron e Grover, que estava bem aliviado. Os outros eram difícil entender suas expressões.

Katie me fitava com uma sombra de dúvida, Clarisse me analisava cogitando se eu estava bem de saúde, Silena parecia preocupada, Michael estava confuso, Charles demonstrava desconfiança... E Luke...

_Raiva_.

Raiva, só podia ser essa a interpretação da expressão dele. A testa franzina, o maxilar duro e os olhos apertados já eram comuns para mim quando eu o via com raiva de alguma coisa. Infelizmente ele só podia estar com raiva de mim.

Meu estômago estava tão cheio de borboletas que a qualquer momento eu ia colocar todo o meu jantar para fora.

Quíron pigarreou chamando a atenção.

- Então, alguém discorda da disposição de Annabeth em assumir a missão?

- Annabeth você só pode estar louca! – rugiu Luke em minha direção.

- Por quê? – discordei – Qual é o problema em eu assumir a missão?

- Err... Annabeth – intrometeu-se Silena – Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas sua mãe, Atena, e Poseidon não são os melhores amigos do mundo...

- Bom, se você está disposta a virar bolha do mar... – comentou Michael.

- Então, a _Princesa_ já quer sair do castelo tão cedo? – mencionou irônica Clarisse.

- Isso é uma surpresa – emendou Katie.

- Eu não entendo vocês! Eu estou esperando uma missão há anos, e quando surge ninguém concorda!

A verdade é que eu já estava com raiva de todo aquele drama. Caramba, eu já estava decidida e ninguém ia me fazer voltar atrás! A sorte era que o Senhor D não quis estar presente na reunião, do contrário ele não ia pestanejar em não me deixar assumir a missão.

Cruzei os braços bufando de frustração.

- Acalmem-se todos – instruiu Quíron – E em minha opinião sincera, eu também não compreendo todo esse alvoroço. Em se tratando da rixa entre Atena e Poseidon eu compartilho da opinião que o problema entre esses dois deuses se restringe somente a eles. Seus filhos não são obrigados a se meter ou tomar partido. Se só for essa a discordância entre vocês, acho que já temos uma liderança, não é?

Olhei em agradecimento para Quíron. Ele sorriu e piscou para mim. Nunca em todos os anos que eu viver eu vou ser capaz de dizer a ele o quanto eu sou grata.

Meus companheiros de acampamento pareciam todos mais relaxados. Todos menos Luke.

Ele continuava a me dirigir aquela expressão raivosa, o que sinceramente me deixou com medo.

Eu não entendi o porquê daquela raiva. Eu pensei que Luke iria ficar feliz por mim, que ele iria me apoiar! Mas vejo que eu havia me enganado...

- Uma coisa eu não compreendo em relação a esse seqüestro – comecei expulsando a sensação ruim do olhar de Luke – É óbvio que esse garoto deve ser muito poderoso, ou como Quíron suspeita ser filho do Deus do Mar, porém o que será que esse tal de Barba Negra quer com ele?

- Sei lá, coisa boa não deve ser! Se esse Percy Jackson for mesmo filho de Poseidon provavelmente vão fazer dele um prisioneiro para usar os poderes dele, é óbvio – Pela primeira vez eu via Clarisse fazendo um comentário tão inteligente. É a convivência comigo, claro...

- Faz sentido, Clarisse – concordou Quíron – Eu também havia cogitado essa possibilidade... Porém eu não acho que seja só isso. Outra coisa que me incomoda é como Barba Negra descobriu sobre o Percy, inclusive quando ele ia chegar ao acampamento, pegando-nos de surpresa.

- Alguém informou a ele – respondeu Michael

- Um espião, só pode ser. Alguém muito próximo de Percy deve ter mantido Barba Negra informado – completou Charles.

Os olhares se voltaram para Grover, mesmo que involuntariamente.

- Epa! Nem olhe para mim! Eu não seria capaz de fazer isso!

- Claro que não Grover – acalmou Silena – Eu não acho que seja alguém próximo do Percy, talvez seja alguém do acampamento...

Eu não sei se foi sábio Silena ter comentado aquilo, visto que todos voltaram a ficar tensos novamente, inclusive eu.

- Ok, temos um espião entre nós. – concluiu Katie.

Se as coisas já não estavam boas, agora ficaram péssimas. Um espião no acampamento? Mantendo piratas sanguinários informados? Alguma coisa não fazia sentido.

Eu tinha a sensação nada boa de que havia bem mais naquela história do que se podia cogitar. Por mais que eu analisasse não sabia dizer o que era.

- Não vamos nos prender a esse detalhe no momento – Quíron encerrou a discussão – A missão será dada a Annabeth, todos concordam?

Olhei ansiosa para os meus companheiros. Eles pareciam concordar, exceto Luke que continuava calado, dessa vez fitando o chão.

- Sr. Castellan?

Ele levantou a cabeça olhando diretamente para mim. Temi o que encontraria na sua expressão. Não era um olhar de raiva, aquele era um olhar de apelo. Um apelo silencioso para eu não fazer o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

- Eu não concordo.

Suspirei tristemente. A aprovação de Luke me deixaria mais segura, mais certa do que eu iria fazer. Não ter ele me apoiando me fazia por um instante pensar que eu estava sendo realmente tola em assumir aquela missão. Logo eu expulsei aqueles pensamentos.

- Bem... A maioria votou a favor, então minha querida – Quíron voltou-se para mim – Está na hora de você visitar o Oráculo.

* * *

><p>Meu andar de volta ao pavilhão do refeitório era lento devido as minhas pernas bambas. As palavras do Oráculo ainda estavam penetradas na minha mente como navalhas. Meu coração estava tão disparado que poderia ser escutado há milhas de distância, enquanto a minha respiração era descompassada.<p>

Quando adentrei o campo de visão de todos, os olhares dirigiam-se a mim, ansiosos. Já era noite alta, e só os grilos cantavam alegres na floresta, e ao longe algumas corujas se juntavam a eles.

Estava cansada, tanto fisicamente como mentalmente. Eu não queria estar ali, eu queria estar na minha confortável cama dormindo num sono profundo. Era a única maneira de não pensar nas palavras do Oráculo.

- Recebi a missão – disse simplesmente.

Meus colegas sorriram para mim felizes. Tentei sorrir também, mas saiu apenas uma careta.

- As palavras do Oráculo, querida – Quíron disse para mim – Elas são importantes.

Engoli em seco. Ouvir já era bem ruim, agora repetir tornava tudo pior.

- _Tu navegarás pelos mares infinitos..._ – comecei

- Isso é lógico! – exclamou Clarisse

- _O navio amaldiçoado será reerguido..._

- O navio amaldiçoado reerguido? Será que é o navio do Barba Negra?

- Não sabemos Srta. Beauregard, continue Annabeth – encerrou Quíron.

- _Aquele que tem o poder do mar... - _parei tentando acalmar meus nervos _– Seus dias irão encerrar._

- Isso não parece ser boa coisa – falou Michael

- _O filho dos mares tu encontrarás..._

- Até que em fim algo de bom! – exclamou Grover – Isso significa que nós vamos encontrar o Percy, de um jeito ou de outro.

- Mais alguma coisa querida? A profecia não parece completa...

Olhei tensa para Quíron. Aquele último verso seria meu pesadelo eterno, não queria relembrá-lo, por isso menti:

- Nada, é só isso.

Óbvio que nem todos pareciam convencidos, até mesmo Luke. Quíron me fitou franzino a testa.

- Tudo bem então. Já temos um campista e um sátiro em missão, precisamos de mais um para completar três. Alguém se candidata?

- Eu vou.

Olhei pasma para o dono daquela voz, não só eu, mas todos os presentes. Eu não podia acreditar que depois de não ter concordado, Luke iria se candidatar a ser o segundo campista.

Lá no fundo eu fiquei feliz por pelo menos ele querer me acompanhar, porém alguma coisa dentro de mim dizia que não era certo...

_Não, Annabeth. Ele não._

Assustei-me com aquele pensamento Definitivamente não era nenhum dos meus _eu_ que falava comigo. Eu conhecia aquela voz.

Era minha mãe.

Minha mãe, Deusa da Sabedoria, me aconselhava a não escolher Luke. Por quê?

Se havia uma coisa que eu faria sem hesitar era seguir os conselhos de minha mãe. Eu desde sempre os escutei, desde o dia que eu fugi de casa com um bando de monstros no meu encalço. Minha mãe sempre me ajudou e me guiou nos meus momentos difíceis, de dúvida e de dificuldades.

Por isso, mesmo que não compreendendo as razões dela em me aconselhar a não escolher Luke para a missão, segui o conselho de minha mãe mesmo assim.

O problema seria como eu ia dizer isso a ele.

Não precisei passar por uma situação embaraçosa, porque graças aos deuses, Clarisse se ofereceu:

- Não, garoto, deixa que eu vá. Annie é inexperiente com missões, e você Luke é muito bonzinho com ela quando a _Princesa_ faz algo de errado. Eu não. Ela vai ganhar experiência nem que para isso eu lhe dê uma boa surra.

Todos riram do comentário carinhoso de Clarisse. É claro que ela não está falando sério... Eu acho... Eu espero...

- Além do mais – continuou ela – Barba Negra, mesmo eu não gostando disso... Bom, ele é meu meio irmão...

Realmente ninguém havia percebido isso. Clarisse meia irmã de Barba Negra... Talvez fosse de alguma utilidade.

- Clarisse, eu vou! – Luke olhou com aquela sua expressão raivosa para minha amiga.

- Sinceramente moleque, eu não entendo porque você quer ir! –rebateu a filha de Ares.

- Já chega! Quem deve decidir é Annabeth – disse Quíron.

Os presentes me fitaram esperando a minha decisão. Oh, deuses! Que dia fatídico!

- Sinto muito Luke – disse eu suavemente – Mas talvez Clarisse seja mais apita para essa missão.

- Então é isso! Eu não sou bom o suficiente para te acompanhar, Annabeth? – disse ele exasperado.

Eu tentei ficar calma para não gritar com ele. Luke só estava complicando as coisas para mim.

- Não é isso, você sabe muito bem... – respondi controlando a voz – Porém eu sinto que Clarisse deve estar nessa missão, e ponto final.

Talvez eu fui um pouco grossa com ele, mas ainda sim eu estava no meu direito. Essa missão é de quem a afinal?

Quíron pigarreou. Eu não tinha percebido que eu e Luke estávamos fazendo uma cena, enquanto nossos colegas assistiam de boca aberta.

- Então está tudo em ordem – começou ele – Annabeth, Grover e Clarisse. Vocês partem amanhã depois do café. A reunião está encerrada. Todos direto para os seus respectivos chalés.

Os campistas se levantaram arrastando bancos e fazendo barulho, e por um momento não parecia que estávamos discutindo. Levantei-me rapidamente querendo fugir para o meu chalé para não ser obrigada a conversar com Luke. Ao contrário do que eu pensava, ele não veio até mim, o que confesso me deixou chateada. Quem se aproximou foi Grover e Clarisse.

- Ei, Annie – Clarisse me chamou – Hã... Valeu por ter me escolhido. Eu já estava ficando entediada de só ficar treinando...

- Por nada, Grandalhona. E acredite eu conheço a sensação.

- Eu só não entendi o porquê de Luke ter agido tão estranho...

Engoli em seco. Eu não queria pensar nas razões de Luke seja ela qual for.

- Eu realmente não sei Clarisse. Falando sério, não quero descobrir...

- Bom, acho melhor irmos descansar. Eu preciso preparar as latas extras para a viagem – comentou Grover – Vejo vocês amanhã.

Despedimo-nos e cada um se dirigiu para o chalé, no caso de Grover, ele foi para a floresta.

Enquanto eu caminhava para o chalé de Atena só ouvi Clarisse gritando para mim:

- Não se atrase _Princesa_! Se não eu vou te afogar no lago com você dormindo!

Eu ri da ameaça. Se bem que eu deveria levar a sério em se tratando dela. Porém graças a Clarisse, agora eu sabia nadar, então não haveria problema de afogamento, ou até mesmo com o _Monstro do Lago Ness_.

É legal ter amigos bacanas para te apoiar nessas horas. Grover e Clarisse prometiam ser uma boa companhia apesar de tudo.

No fundo eu sabia que Luke deveria ter sido incluso nessa questão de amizade. Mas o comportamento dele estava me assustando. Eu continuava chateada com a atitude mesquinha que ele teve com Clarisse. Mas eu não queria pensar nisso. Não mesmo.

Tomei um demorado banho, vesti meu pijama e cai na cama, dormindo profundamente. Amanhã ia ser um dia tão cheio quanto foi hoje e eu precisava estar descansada e preparada.

Afinal eu iria aprender como é estar em missão, que pode ser tão perigoso ou emocionante quanto aprender a nadar. Eu só não esperava que todos os monstros fossem bonzinhos como o _Monstro do Lago Ness_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Espero que tenham curtido. A menção do Monstro do Lago Ness foi por causa do filme bonitinho que eu assiti, _"Meu Monstro de Estimação"_. Não resisti então coloquei o "bichinho" na fic rsrs.

**Bjos!**


	5. El Karaboudjan

_Olá leitores! Mais um capítulo da fic para vocês. Espero que a demora da postagem seja compensada, porque esse capítulo até agora é o maior e foi o mais trabalhoso! _

_Tentar postar aos fim de semana não tá dando certo, por isso um post em qualquer dia da semana é melhor._

_Acho que esse capítulo vai agradar os fãs de Percabeth..._

_Boa Leitura! E não atirem pedras, meu espanhol não é lá essas coisas **:P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

**El **_**"Karaboudjan"**_

A manhã chegou tão rápida parecendo que eu havia deitado há minutos, não horas. Despertei, espreguiçando-me calmamente. Um silêncio reconfortante pairava no chalé. Ao longe era possível ouvir os passarinhos cantando, e até mesmo o barulho do vento balançando a relva das copas das árvores. Tudo estava numa paz e tranquilidade tão grande que a única coisa que eu queria fazer era voltar a dormir.

Provavelmente era bem cedo, pensei. Ainda dava tempo de eu dormir mais um pouco.

Estava decidida a fazer isso, quando o barulho de uma porta sendo aberta violentamente me deu uma belo de um susto, fazendo-me pular da cama. Meus irmãos só podem estar brigando de novo, não era possível. Resolvi deixar para lá, já me virando para tirar um gostoso cochilo.

Porém quando dei por mim estava descoberta caindo no chão duro, enquanto uma voz raivosa gritava comigo:

- O QUE EU FALEI SOBRE SE ATRASAR, _PRINCESA_?

_Com mil demônios! -_ Xinguei mentalmente.

Clarisse me fitava tentando parecer brava, mas na verdade ela estava se segurando para não rir da situação ridícula que eu me encontrava. Claro, se você estiver com uma blusinha e shortinho de ursinho, caída no chão, com os cabelos espetados para todos os lados e com cara de sono, faria qualquer um rir.

- Precisava me acordar com toda essa delicadeza, Clarisse? – repreendi minha amiga, levantando-me.

- Você está atrasada, _Princesa._ Muito atrasada. O café da manhã já está quase terminando.

- Não brinca? – exclamei assustada – Inferno! Dormi demais!

- Sério? Nem percebi – continuou ela – Anda, vai se arrumar que eu trago algo para você comer. E não volte a dormir! Se não vou cumprir minha promessa de lhe dar _um banho_!

Clarisse saiu pisando duro, deixando-me com uma promessa reconfortante. Concluí que era melhor eu tentar consertar a besteira que eu fiz de dormir demais.

Que raiva! Logo na minha primeira missão eu já me atraso!

Xingando e praguejando, fui direto para o banho.

* * *

><p>Com uma pesada mochila nas costas, com fome e a cara lavada, corri para o pavilhão do refeitório. Para o meu azar, o café já tinha terminado. Sentei-me sozinha no banco da mesa de Atena tentando conter minha respiração. Meu dia já começou muito bem, por favor, deixe pior.<p>

Não fiquei sozinha por muito tempo, pois logo Clarisse apareceu com uma bandeja de café da manhã completo só para mim. Que Zeus a abençoe!

- Não se acostume, ouviu? Sua vida de princesa vai acabar logo, logo.

Sorri agradecida, atacando os pãezinhos e o leite quente. Não tinha percebido o quanto eu estava com fome.

Clarisse permaneceu quieta enquanto eu devorava o meu café da manhã, mas ela também tinha déficit de atenção como todo semideus, então não demorou muito para ela começar a andar de um lado para outro. Mesmo concentrada em comer, eu percebi que ela estava agitada e preocupada com alguma coisa.

- O que foi Clarisse?

- Eu estava pensando... – ela começou

- O que é algo raro – completei ganhando um olhar fulminante dela – Continue.

- Eu estava me perguntando por onde vamos começar a procurar o navio de Barba Negra...

Aquele era um problema que eu não havia pensado. Naquela hora, o famoso _"Queen Anne's Revenge"_ poderia estar a quilômetros de distância da costa de Long Island. Íamos ter mais trabalhado em encontrar o navio do que libertar Percy Jackson.

- Eu realmente não havia pensando nisso, Clarisse – respondi – Mas acho que começando a investigar no porto de Nova Iorque seria apropriado.

- Ainda sim vai ser complicado, Annie – ela suspirou – Esse navio é muito rápido e não temos ideia de qual será o curso que ele deve estar seguindo.

Arriei os ombros desconfortavelmente. Eu havia dormido demais, estava com a aparência de um espantalho, e ainda por cima não tinha bolado nenhuma estratégia para a missão. Palmas para a Annabeth!

- Não temos um plano melhor, Clarisse. Vamos pedir a Argos que nos leve até o porto de Nova Iorque, ok? Sei lá, um cruzeiro para o Caribe seria bom. É o único plano que temos.

Tentei soar corajosa e confiante, mesmo eu estando tão preocupada quanto ela.

Enquanto eu pensava no que ela me dizia, lembrei-me que eu deveria fazer uma oferenda para Poseidon. Normalmente as oferendas são feitas durante o jantar, mas isso não impedia de acendermos uma fogueira a qualquer hora. Então fiz exatamente isso.

Levantei-me sobre o olhar de Clarisse, carregando comigo alguns pãezinhos na manteiga intactos, e saí do pavilhão contornando as mesas.

Atrás da estrutura do pavilhão, havia um trecho de mata que seguia para o bosque. Lá encontrei alguns galhos secos e toras. Não percebi a aproximação de Clarisse até vê-la ao meu lado, me ajudando em acender a fogueira, em silêncio. Quando juntamos uma pilha de gravetos e folhas, ela tirou do bolso da calça um isqueiro de prata, aproximou-se da pilha e o fogo se alastrou.

Peguei o meu café da manhã da bandeja e joguei os pãezinhos na fogueira, deferindo em voz alta:

- Ó grande Poseidon, Deus dos Mares, dos Terremotos e Portador dos Cavalos, aceite esta oferenda em nome de uma filha de Atena e uma filha de Ares. Em troca nos proteja em seus domínios.

_E não me transforme em plâncton_, pensei.

Observamos enquanto os pãezinhos viraram uma bela fumaça azul que subia até o céu, com um delicioso cheiro de manteiga.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos observando a fogueira.

- Vamos? – Clarisse olhou para mim quebrando o silêncio.

- Vamos procurar o Grover - suspirei em frustração. Algo me dizia que as coisas só iam piorar quando de fato estivéssemos por nossa própria conta.

* * *

><p>Encontramos Grover na Casa Grande conversando com Quíron e o Senhor D. Quando adentramos no campo de visão ele olhou para mim e para Clarisse de forma crítica.<p>

- Então, espero que essas duas aí sejam úteis – disse ele para Quíron continuando uma conversa – Porque vamos ser francos, o bode é muito lerdo, a Carlota é muito esquentada, e a Annabell...

- Annabeth – corrigi. Já fazia anos que eu estava no acampamento, ainda sim ele insistia em dizer meu nome errado.

- Que seja. A queridinha do acampamento nunca saiu em missão. Não ponho fé nesse trio dinâmico.

Tentei ao máximo ficar calma e não falar nenhuma besteira para não inflamar a ira de Dionísio. Porém eu não estava tendo muito sucesso. Clarisse não fez tanto esforço, olhando diabolicamente para ele. Grover se encolheu.

- Não sejamos precipitados, senhor D – respondeu Quíron – Tenho plena certeza que esta missão vai ser um sucesso.

Ele sorriu para nós três encorajando-nos, mas ainda sim não apagou a minha raiva do Deus do Vinho.

- Agora vão, já está ficando tarde.

Pegamos nossos pertences e nos dirigimos para o topo da Colina Meio-Sangue. Durante o trajeto, muitos companheiros acenaram e vieram se despedir de nós, inclusive a dríade chamada Juníper, o que deixou Grover bem sem graça. Eu esperava que Luke também viesse se despedir de mim, porém ele não veio.

Óbvio que fiquei chateada. Meu dia não tinha começado muito bem, ao menos eu queria ter uma lembrança agradável dele antes de partir, no entanto eu teria que enfrentar o mundo lá fora com a terrível sensação que Luke estava com raiva de mim por simplesmente ter aceitado a missão.

Olhei carinhosamente para o pinheiro de Thalia como uma prece silenciosa. Seria tão bom se ela estivesse comigo...

E com esses pensamentos felizes, nós partimos sem ter a certeza de quando veria o acampamento de novo.

* * *

><p>Argos, assim como nós havíamos pedido, estava nos levando para o porto de Nova Iorque. Expliquei a Grover que esse deveria ser o primeiro lugar para começar, afinal não íamos nos deslocar por terra.<p>

Tirando essa nossa pequena conversa, o caminho inteiro foi dominado por um silêncio assustador. Clarisse que estava sentada do lado da janela esquerda, seguida por Grover no meio de nós duas, e eu sentada do lado da janela direita, estava muito concentrada na paisagem da cidade que passava. Grover se encontrava comendo uma lata, com dó de acabar com ela. Ele havia colocado o boné rastafári para esconder os pequenos chifres e os pés falsos e tênis para esconder os cascos.

Quanto a mim, eu tentava acalmar os batimentos cardíacos do meu coração frenético e esconder minhas mãos que suavam. Não estava tão quente como nos dias anteriores. O sol estava escondido numa densa camada de nuvens negras já anunciando chuva. Mesmo assim, o dia estava abafado.

Encostei a cabeça no banco e fechei os olhos. Eu havia dormido muito mal, pois eu ainda estava com muito sono. A viagem iria demorar, nem no centro da cidade estávamos ainda, então resolvi que tirar um cochilo não faria mal algum.

Adormeci e tive um sonho perturbador.

_No sonho eu não estava mais na cela trancafiada. O lugar era um amplo quarto apenas com uma cama, um candelabro no teto, uma escrivaninha e no extremo oposto, uma larga porta de madeira onde eu me encontrava parada. As velas pendidas do teto balançavam de um lado para outro devido ao movimento do lugar._

_Sentado na cama de solteiro estava o garoto que eu havia tentado ajudar, agora sem correntes nos pés e nas mãos. Ele estava de cabeça baixa olhando para o chão e não havia percebido minha presença intrometida. Seus largos ombros estavam nus, meio caídos demonstrando preocupação._

_O garoto levantou a cabeça fazendo o fogo das velas mostrarem metade de seu rosto, enquanto a outra metade ficou oculta nas sombras. Sem falar nada ele se levantou e deu dois passos na minha direção, o que encurtou a distância entre nós. _

_Ele era bem mais alto que eu, de porte atlético, vestido apenas com uma calça jeans. O peito largo muito bem esculpido iluminou-se fracamente pelas luzes das velas. Assim como os seus cabelos negros, bagunçados para todos os lados._

_Mas não foi só a sua presença tão próxima de mim que me deixou sem graça e com o coração aos pulos. A intensidade daquele par de olhos verdes em chamas deixaria qualquer um desconfortável. O semblante parecia cansado e perturbado, mas de alguma forma que eu não sei explicar ele parecia me reconhecer e estar feliz por eu estar a ali._

_- Desculpe – gaguejei – Isso é um sonho?_

_Ele sorriu de forma consoladora para mim, fazendo meu estômago dar voltas. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar, porém alguma força do além me fez fitar o peito dele._

_- Talvez – ele respondeu de forma divertida – E sinceramente eu preferiria continuar dormindo._

_Essa última frase foi dita de forma um pouco melancólica com um quê a mais que eu não detectei a razão. _

_Ele percebeu o meu olhar indiscreto para ele, porque ele levantou uma sobrancelha e abaixou a cabeça. Posso jurar que vi um pouco de cor preencher suas bochechas mesmo na meia luz._

_Limpei a garganta quebrando o clima desconfortável desviando o olhar dele mesmo que relutante. Olhei em volta._

_- Que lugar é esse?_

_- Minha prisão em alto mar. Este é o navio de Barba Negra – respondeu ele._

_- Então você é quem eu estou tentando salvar._

_Ele ponderou por um momento essa última informação. De repente ele sorriu._

_- Você está tentando me salvar? – ele parecia se divertir._

_- Sim algum problema? – Querendo ou não fiquei com raiva, então minha pergunta saiu de forma áspera._

_- Não entendo porque se dá ao trabalho... – O sorriso dele vacilou um pouco._

_Eu tinha a minha resposta ensaiada e na ponta da língua, porém ficou entalado na garganta por causa da volta daquele sorriso dele e do olhar em chamas. Alguma coisa que ele viu em mim parecia agradar a ele, o que não ajudou no meu estômago cheio de borboletas e no meu rosto corado._

_- Eu tenho os meus motivos – respondi simplesmente._

_E que motivos._

_Opa!_

_O sorriso dele só alargou mais o que me fez pensar como é que a pele do rosto dele não doía._

_-Bom, um dia eu vou querer saber os seus motivos._

Acordei com o coração aos pulos. A van estava parada num sinal de trânsito. Estávamos quase chegando ao porto, já dava para ver o rio ao longe e alguns barcos que estavam partindo.

Olhei para a janela pensando no estranho sonho que tive. Dei graças a Zeus por ninguém ali ter a capacidade de ler mentes, porque seria muito constrangedor ter os meus pensamentos expostos naquela hora.

Um calor que não tinha nada a ver com o clima do dia se apoderou do meu corpo quando me recordei do garoto do sonho, ou melhor, o garoto que eu estava indo salvar, Percy Jackson. Era ele, isso é certeza.

_E que gato!_

_Cala a boca!_

Mandei os meus _eus _ficarem quietos porque definitivamente isso era constrangedor demais. Eu nunca havia pensado dessa forma tão indiscreta sobre qualquer garoto e não seria agora...

Por Zeus! Era só um sonho idiota!

Suspirei aliviada por estar finalmente saindo daquela van apertada.

Eu nunca tinha ido ao porto de Nova Iorque antes, o que explica a minha surpresa pela beleza do lugar. Ao longe era possível ver a Estátua da Liberdade na ilha da Liberdade, grande e imponente. Era de uma arquitetura incrível e muito bem feita, projetada por Bartholdi, um filho de Atena, que leva os créditos pela bela estrutura. O rio Hudson brilhava apesar das suas águas escuras, onde alguns poucos navios de carga estavam ancorados no cais, que era uma grade estrutura de concreto e ferros paralelos ao rio. Alguns marinheiros andavam para lá e para cá com caixotes se dirigindo para as avenidas próximas com caminhões esperando. Havia muitos turistas também que pareciam ter chegado à cidade recentemente, alguns com malas procurando algum táxi, outros parados conversando e tirando fotos da paisagem.

Argos já havia partido nos fitando por bastante tempo devido aos seus muitos olhos até o perdermos de vista.

Estávamos sozinhos, no meio do movimentado porto da cidade de Nova Iorque, com alguma comida, dinheiro de mortais, dracmas de ouro e a sorte dos deuses.

- Então? O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Clarisse.

Ponderei por um momento olhando atentamente por todo o cais. Um navio de carga me chamou a atenção, há bem uns duzentos metros de distância da plataforma. Tinha um formato irregular quase na forma de um triângulo, com o casco pintado de vermelho e alguns trechos em verde. A Ponte de Comando* se erguia imponente seguida pela chaminé logo atrás. O navio parecia estar abandonado, porque era o único que não tinha nenhum marinheiro entrando e saindo.

Sem olhar para os meus companheiros, caminhei até o navio. Já próxima dele, percebi o quão grande ele era mesmo para um navio de carga geral que não eram mais tão utilizados como os imensos navios petrolíferos. (Sim, eu havia feito um esforço com a dislexia e li tudo a respeito de navegação e tipos de navio, inclusive até tinha colocado alguns livros na mochila).

- Ei, o que estamos fazendo aqui? – interrogou Grover.

- Eu também gostaria de saber – completou Clarisse.

De repente eu tive um plano ao mesmo tempo idiota e perigoso, típico de semideuses.

- Vamos viajar neste navio – anuncie para os meus amigos como se eu fosse uma guia turística – Ele está deserto e se entrarmos ninguém vai nos ver. Podemos nos esconder no porão junto com a carga.

- Bem, entrar vai ser fácil, o difícil vai ser sair – ponderou Clarisse – E não sabemos qual é o destino dele.

- "_Karaboudjan" *_ – falei.

- Quê? – perguntou Grover achando que eu tinha ficado doida.

- O nome do navio, é "_Karaboudjan"._ – apontei para a proa* onde estava escrito o nome em letras brancas, um pouco descascadas.

Clarisse resmungou:

- Urgh, não consigo ler este nome bizarro. Francamente eu não sei como você consegue ler, Annabeth.

- Prática – respondi orgulhosa – Minha dislexia não me atrapalha tanto, apesar de eu levar mais tempo para ler um livro sem ser em grego do que o normal, mas eu consigo.

Grover olhou para o "_Karaboudjan"_ em dúvida.

- Não sei não. Esse navio me parece suspeito.

- Não temos muito tempo – encerrei a questão – É um navio de carga, e mesmo se o destino dele for muito longínquo, uma hora ou outra ele vai precisar ancorar para reabastecer os motores. E a tripulação não deve ser muita.

Parei olhando para uma pilha de caixotes que eu não havia percebido antes, chamando-me a atenção. Aproximei-me, lendo as inscrições logo acima deles. Era em uma língua esquisita, provavelmente sendo o espanhol em tinta vermelha, o que era péssimo de ler para quem era disléxico:

_Carga Perecedera_

_Mantenerse alejado_

_Transporte de los Estados Unidos em el Caribe_

_Unitego Industries LTD_

- Caribe? – perguntou Clarisse. – O navio está partindo para o Caribe?

- Mas isso é perfeito, podíamos começar a investigar por lá. – comentei satisfeita.

Confesso que eu estava muito feliz pela nossa sorte. Na região caribenha as chances de sabermos informações de Barba Negra seriam maiores.

Clarisse e Grover olhavam para mim e para o navio a nossa frente, nervosos. Não vou negar que o meu plano era muito arriscado. As chances de sermos descobertos como passageiros clandestinos eram enormes. Era um verdadeiro tiro no escuro.

- Pensem comigo – comecei – O Caribe é uma região muito movimentada por navios, principalmente os piratas, porque é praticamente é uma terra sem lei. Podíamos começar procurando por lá...

- Não parece ruim – disse Clarisse – Só não me agrada viajar num porão de navio cheio de ratos.

- Não temos escolha. Todos a bordo! – falei. Meus amigos resmungaram um pouco, mesmo assim me seguiram.

Subimos a escada de embarque chegando ao convés. Não havia me ocorrido naquela hora que tudo estava ocorrendo fácil demais. Esse pensamento só viria bem mais tarde quando já estávamos enrascados.

A Ponte de Comando, onde se encontrava a cabine de controle, estava vazia como todo o resto do navio. Era muita irresponsabilidade, pensei, deixar um navio largado daquele jeito num porto movimentado como o de Nova Iorque, permitindo qualquer um embarcar clandestinamente, como nós. Os tripulantes pareciam ter confiança que ninguém iria fazer isso, só poderia ser essa a justificativa. Motivo? Não sei se era bom saber.

O navio não era muito grande na sua extensão superior. Fomos para a popa* que era onde ficava a abertura do convés quadrangular, logo atrás da chaminé, que levava até os deques, onde ficava a tripulação e o porão.

Um ruído e passos nos informou que os donos do navio estavam embarcando. A abertura do convés só permitia a passagem de uma pessoa por vez. A sorte nossa que a chaminé nos escondia da vista da proa.

Numa assembleia relâmpago, com os corações aos pulos, Grover foi descendo a escada da abertura, seguido por mim e Clarisse logo atrás.

A parte inferior do navio era muito escura cheirando a mofo. A única luz que vinha era da abertura do convés por onde tínhamos descido e pelas pequenas janelinhas circulares nas laterais da embarcação.

O deque onde estávamos seria onde os marinheiros dormiam pelas redes penduradas. Num sinal falei para seguirmos em frente. Um pequeno corredor escuro se abriu diante de nós seguindo para os outros deques. Lá em cima, os passos aumentaram denotando mais gente embarcando. Eu respirava tentando acalmar o meu coração. O silêncio era tenso enquanto atravessávamos o corredor. O único barulho era das nossas respirações descompassadas.

Parecia que o corredor não tinha fim e que tínhamos levado anos para atravessá-lo. Cada vez mais o escuro se intensificava, enquanto o corredor estreitava. Para quem tem certa fobia por lugares fechados eu sinceramente não recomendo. Ou para você que já sonhou que estava preso numa caixa que a cada segundo diminuía a ponto de esmagar você até a morte.

Nada agradável.

Eu estava pensando nisso quando num passo infalso, senti a ponta do meu pé esquerdo sem apoio. Se Clarisse não tivesse me segurado a tempo, eu teria dado o meu último passo, e adeus vida cruel. Eu iria rolar aquela escada enorme que se abria bater a cabeça e morrer. Já podia até ouvir a marcha fúnebre.

Meu coração foi até a garganta e voltou quando eu olhei para a altura que seria a minha morte. A escada era bem mais larga e extensa do que a do convés, onde levava para a parte mais baixa do navio, incluindo o porão.

- Obrigada – cochichei para Clarisse.

- Dispunha. Ultimamente eu só venho salvado sua pele. Você está me devendo.

Sorri mesmo no escuro de breu, agradecida pela amiga que eu tinha.

Tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, mesmo que lá em cima no convés ninguém iria nos ouvir mesmo se gritássemos, fomos prudentes o suficiente (Ei, somos cuidadosos, tá? Tudo bem, não havíamos provado isso até agora, mas somos...), em não fazer tanto barulho.

Descemos e chegamos num amplo espaço, bem maior do que o deque superior dos marinheiros, cheio de caixotes cobertos por lonas. Provavelmente eram os mesmos que vimos no cais.

Um pensamento horrível me ocorreu naquela hora.

- Os caixotes!

- Sim Annabeth, já sabemos que são caixotes – disse Grover gesticulando.

- Não Grover, os caixotes que estão lá fora! Eles podem trazer para o porão!

Clarisse engoliu em seco, Grover baliu nervoso e eu dei um belo tapa na testa. Eu queria me bater e chutar pela minha ideia estúpida, mas não havia como nós voltarmos naquela altura do campeonato.

Numa prece silenciosa, rezei para minha mãe que aquela possibilidade terrível não acontecesse.

Esperamos que a qualquer instante algum marinheiro viesse ao porão conferir a carga ou trazer aquela que estava no cais, nos metendo numa grande encrenca.

No entanto, nada aconteceu.

Ainda sim estávamos apreensivos. Tudo estava muito quieto, o que só me deixava mais nervosa. Por fim, cansados nos acomodamos no chão esperando o navio zarpar.

Não demorou muito e ouvimos o barulho da âncora sendo erguida e o motor sendo ligado. O navio oscilou um pouco quando se desprendeu, me fazendo cair meio de lado e Clarisse praquejar por ter batido a cabeça num caixote. Grover e eu não seguramos os risos, deixando a filha de Ares bem mais irritada.

No segundo seguinte, sentimos o navio deslizar pelas águas do rio Hudson. Aproximei-me de uma das janelinhas laterais. Suavemente o navio se afastava do porto indo em direção ao mar deixando Nova Iorque e meu confortável chalé lá no acampamento para trás.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco desvantagens de se viajar num porão de navio<strong>

**Por Annabeth Chase, Clarisse La Rue e Grover Underwood.**

**5. **Você balança de um lado para o outro a cada manobra do navio, levando a carga junto ou ganhando um belo galo na cabeça;

**4**. Faça dia ou noite, mas você continua no escuro de breu. A única luz proveniente era da pequena janelinha, sendo totalmente inútil durante a noite, porque o escuro aumenta duas vezes, a não ser que tenha lua. (Grover que o diga);

**3.** Calor sufocante, espaço desconfortável, e todos os seus amigos fedendo a peixe podre;

**2**. Podemos fazer barulho, mas nós não recomendamos isso para que os tripulantes não pensem que sejam ratos e venham querer conferir a carga.

Sim, tivemos que nos esconder em baixo da lona, em cima dos caixotes quando dois marinheiros entraram no porão algumas horas depois que havíamos partido justamente trazendo a carga que vimos no cais, deixando num canto afastado. Não preciso mencionar o desconforto em dobro, ou em eu ter quase estrangulado Grover por fazer barulho com os cascos, ou pior ainda todo o peso de Clarisse caindo em cima de mim assim que os tripulantes saíram. Eu juro que ficou um hematoma no meu cotovelo por ter apoiado todo o peso do meu corpo e do dela na queda.

_Di Immortales_ que sorte! Ou eles eram muito burros ou muito cegos por não terem percebido uma _carga a mais_.

E no primeiro lugar:

**1.** Você precisar escapulir durante a noite para os banheiros dos deques superiores enquanto todos dormem e para completar ter pouca comida e muito stress.

Tirando tudo isso, foi um cruzeiro bem agradável.

Percebemos que a tripulação eram todos estrangeiros, pois de vez ou outra nós conseguíamos os ouvir conversando acima de nós em espanhol.

O pouco contato que tivemos com eles só foi naquele dia tenso em que quase nos pegaram e a durante a noite quando subíamos para o deque superior fazer as necessidades físicas. Graças a Zeus nós havíamos trazido comida nas nossas mochilas, mesmo sendo apenas salgadinhos e refrigerantes, o problema era que até a comida estava acabando. Eu não imaginava que o Caribe fosse tão distante da costa norte-americana, mas era uma viagem em um navio e ele não era lá muito rápido.

Calculei que provavelmente estávamos navegando por quase uma semana. Era um alívio poder olhar as águas do oceano Atlântico se movimentando a cada avanço do navio e também por eu ter trago livros na mochila, do contrário eu já teria ficado doida confinada naquele lugar.

Por fora eu era a calma em pessoa, mas por dentro eu estava assim:

_Ah! Eu quero uma comida decente que não seja Cheetos, quero minha cama, quero o meu ursinho Teddy e um banho! E cadê o Percy nessas horas para me consolar em sonho? Hein?_

_É cadê o Percy, e toda a sua saúde para nos consolar?_

Tudo isso era o que eu estava sentido e gritando por dentro (menos essa última parte... Tá, também essa última parte, feliz agora?), porém eu engolia esses meus protestos, abria um livro e deixava o tempo passar, ora lendo ora perdida nos meus FPCs.

Há! Autocontrole é uma coisa que eu sei fazer muito bem, obrigada. Eu deveria ganhar um prêmio por ser a garota com melhor autocontrole que existe.

Clarisse e Grover não estavam lhe dando muito bem com a situação como eu. Era visível na carranca deles e nas palavras carinhosas que trocavam.

- Grover, afasta esses malditos cascos para lá. Estão quase em cima de mim! – uivou uma Clarisse raivosa.

- Não enche Clarisse!

- Que diabos, eu quero deitar, minhas costas estão doendo de tanto ficar sentada!

- Pois deita, oras!

Grover estava com os cascos sem o tênis, esticado no chão do porão direto para Clarisse.

- Eu me deitaria se esse monte de pêlos de jumento não estivesse na minha cara!

- Ei, jumento é a vovozinha! – Grover agitou os cascos bem na cara da filha de Ares. Vi o cheiro de briga assim que olhei para ela. O olhar era puro ódio e posso apostar minha vida que ela iria partir para cima do sátiro, só que ele não estava ajudando provocando-a daquele jeito.

Apoiei o meu livro no colo, suspirando frustrada.

- Parem vocês dois! Isso não ajuda em nada na nossa situação – Fitei Grover em desaprovação – Você bem que podia tirar essa sua pata de Clarisse, e você – Olhei para a minha amiga – Pare de agir feito uma criança. Os dois!

Recebi dois olhares raivosos em resposta, mas pelo menos Grover deu espaço para a Clarisse deitar. Era difícil a acomodação devido ao monte de caixotes empilhados. Eu havia arranjado um canto não muito grande para o meu tamanho na lateral do navio, na janela, enquanto os outros dois ficarão do outro lado, separados por caixotes e lonas.

Durante os primeiros dias tivemos uma grande discussão devido a uma descoberta que fizemos sobre a carga daquele navio.

Sem querer Grover desastrado do jeito que é, deixou cair um caixote que estava bem no alto de uma pilha provocando um barulho escandaloso. De dentro do caixote tubos cilíndricos escuros se esparramaram para todo o lado. Enquanto Clarisse ralhava com Grover, eu peguei um dos estranhos objetos. Era leve feito de um material vindo da madeira, eu tinha certeza. Cheirei e fiz uma careta.

Era tabaco. Vários charutos cubanos estavam naqueles caixotes. Eu sabia por causa das inscrições talhadas em cada lateral do charuto, no estilo _Made In China_, no caso, _Made In Cuba_.

Alguma coisa me dizia que a nossa situação só iria piorar com aquela informação.

Mandei meus dois companheiros calarem a boca e mostrei a eles os charutos.

- Sim, e daí? – perguntou Clarisse.

- E daí que eu acho esquisito um navio transportando charutos cubanos dos Estados Unidos.

- São se são cubanos, são de Cuba, certo? – disse Grover – Os charutos podem estar sendo distribuídos de Cuba para os outros países.

- Sério Grover? Que brilhante!

- Menos Clarisse – repreendi – O que eu acho esquisito é a troca com os Estados Unidos. Que eu saiba os dois países não se dão muito bem.

- Que seja. Não vejo no que isso vá nos ajudar...

- Você pode ter razão, Clarisse – franzi a testa, me calando.

Nos dias que se seguiram não consegui tirar aquilo da cabeça.

Eu desejei mentalmente que aportássemos logo em qualquer lugar. Eu não ia mais aguentar nenhuma dia naquele maldito navio como passageiros clandestinos tendo como companhia uma filha de Ares a beira de soltar fogo pelas narinas e um sátiro irritado, e muito provavelmente (eu esperava que eu estivesse errada!), uma tripulação de bandidos que faziam comércio marítimo ilegal.

Minhas preces foram atendidas.

A parte boa, iríamos sair do navio.

A parte ruim era que seria pulando dele, com vários tripulantes raivosos atrás de nós.

Aconteceu naquela noite. Ninguém estava conseguindo dormir por causa do calor e do balanço excessivo da embarcação, me deixando bem enjoada por sinal.

Nossos sentidos aguçados perceberam a aproximação de alguma coisa mesmo que essa coisa ou alguém não quisesse ser descoberto. Fiquei em pé imediatamente, com a mochila já nas costas seguida por Clarisse que também havia pegado a dela, e um Grover resmungando sobre _enchiladas_ jogando a mochila dele nas costas também e calçando os tênis. Se precisássemos fazer uma fuga rápida não seríamos burros de deixar nossas coisas no navio. Havíamos combinado aquilo desde que embarcamos. Qualquer aproximação pegue tudo e caia fora. Como? Improviso, meu caro.

A escuridão só não era total pela janelinha, o que não era um consolo muito grande.

Por um momento eu achei que eu tinha imaginado o barulho, mas não tivemos tempo para nos esconder como na primeira vez.

Três silhuetas estavam na entrada do porão, paradas. Uma delas era a maior tendo um formato engraçado na cabeça. Só foi quando ela se aproximou de nós e da luz prateada da janela foi que eu consegui vê-la.

Complicando ainda mais as coisas.

Era o capitão do navio e a coisa engraçada na cabeça era o chapéu. Era um homem alto e queimado pelo sol, com um sorriso desdentado e sinistro para nós. Atrás dele estava um comparsa, bem mais baixo, forte e careca e quando se aproximou vimos uma horrível tatuagem de caveira no braço direito refletida pela luz da janela. O outro era um palmo mais baixo que o capitão, mas tão forte quanto o outro companheiro.

O capitão sem tirar o sorriso feioso da cara cumprimentou-nos:

- _Así que aqui son los niños_.

Tinha uma voz grave e um hálito que cheirava a cerveja de segunda linha. Gesticulando para os companheiros ele falou alguma coisa rápido demais para captar naquela língua horrível de entender. Eu tinha o básico em espanhol, mas não estava ajudando naquele momento.

Um comparsa, aquele que tinha a tatuagem, se aproximou do capitão, com algo brilhando na mão esquerda. Clarisse engasgou enquanto eu sufoquei um grito.

Era um pé-de-cabra.

Imediatamente levei a mão a minha faca de bronze celestial no bolso da calça. Se eles fossem mortais não seria uma arma letal. Clarisse olhou sugestivamente para a mochila no chão onde estava a sua lança elétrica. Grover se encolheu. Corajoso, ele não?

No meio daquele falatório deles, captei algumas palavras como _ladrones_, _jefe,_ e _morir_, essa última sendo a pior de todas. Eu não sei seria inteligente enfrenta-los naquele momento, visto que um deles estava armado.

O capitão se virou para nós sorrindo como se fossemos passageiros de um belo cruzeiro.

- _Usted, ahora se levantan_.

Ele sabia que não entendíamos muito bem o que ele dizia, porque naquela hora um comparsa agarrou Clarisse por um braço enquanto o outro pegava Grover. O capitão agarrou o meu braço assim como estavam fazendo com Clarisse num aperto de morte. Íamos para o convés.

O caminho foi difícil devido à escuridão e o aperto no meu braço. O capitão praticamente me arrastava pelas escadas. Era incrível a sua força, como que em alguns momentos ele me levantava só com uma mão. Durante o caminho os outros tripulantes nos observavam alguns curiosos, outros demonstrando irritação, e tinha ainda aqueles que sabiam que teriam diversão na certa.

Engoli em seco. Seja lá o que eles iriam fazer com nós três eu não queria saber.

Era uma noite quente no meio do oceano. A lua estava bem alta banhando todo o convés do navio com a luz prateada. Ao longe era possível ver pequenos cumes rochosos. Provavelmente era uma ilha. Ainda sim não fiquei mais calma.

Naquela altura, todos os tripulantes estavam próximos o suficiente para ver o desenrolar da cena.

Ainda estávamos sendo arrastados pelos comparsas e o capitão. Ouvi risadas roucas ao longe. Aproximamo-nos da Ponte de Comando onde tínhamos uma vista ampla da embarcação.

O capitão como se fosse um apresentador de TV se dirigiu aos tripulantes:

- _Clandestino em nuestro barco – _ele gesticulou para nós sorrindo_ –_ _Probablemente espías estadunidenses..._

Muitos grunhidos de raiva foram ecoados. Eu me esforçava para tentar entender o que diabos o capitão dizia. Clarisse fazia uma careta bem feia pelo aperto no braço, enquanto Grover resmungava.

-_Así que amigos_ – continuou o capitão – _Lo que hacemos com los espías ilegales_?

- _Muerte_! – gritaram os marinheiros.

Olhei para os meus amigos que pareciam chocados. Não precisávamos de intérprete para saber o que significava.

Só tínhamos uma coisa em mente: fugir. Eles querem nos matar, certo? Mas isso não significa que vai ser fácil!

O meu olhar para os meus amigos deixava bem claro o que eu queria fazer.

E assim fizemos num milésimo de segundo depois. Nem ao menos os marinheiros tinham terminado de gritar, eu já dei um chute bem dado nas partes baixas do capitão que uivou de dor. Clarisse deu uma cotovelada na cara do comparsa que a segurava, este cambaleando segurando o rosto, enquanto Grover deu um coice na canela do marinheiro que perdeu o equilíbrio e o soltou. Quando dei por mim, Clarisse já estava com a sua lança elétrica na mão (e eu não sei como ela conseguiu abrir a mochila e pegá-la tão rápido), avançando para cima dos outros bandidos que já estavam prontos para brigar, só esperando as ordens do capitão-mor.

Grover e eu a ajudamos batendo nos marinheiros mais apressadinhos. O capitão estava ajoelhado segurando o "amiguinho" que eu havia machucado feio. Ele cuspiu no chão olhando com ódio para nós. Não havia nenhum vestígio do seu sorrisinho cínico de antes. Era pura raiva.

- _Mátalos!_ – gritou ele – _Matar a todos!_

Naquele momento foi um verdadeiro caos no navio. Aqueles tripulantes que aguardavam as ordens do capitão se juntaram aos outros que já estavam em cima de nós. Eram muitos, não íamos dar conta de todos eles. Nem mesmo Clarisse com sua lança conseguiria acertar todos. Fiquei intrigada com o fato da arma dela também ferir mortais, mas como estamos falando do Deus da Guerra eu não deveria ficar surpresa. Eu brigava com os próprios punhos dando socos, chutes e nocauteando qualquer um que aparecesse no meu caminho. Grover dava coices e pontapés com seus cascos, tendo a vantagem de ter calçado os tênis e nenhum dos tripulantes perceberem que havia um garoto meio bode a bordo.

Já estávamos no meio da embarcação, perdendo já a briga. Não havia jeito, teríamos que sair dali. Aos pulos.

- Vamos para a popa! Temos que sair do navio! – gritei para os meus companheiros.

- O quê? Você ficou louca? – Clarisse eletrocutava dois bandidos de uma vez incluindo aquele que tinha o pé-de-cabra.

- A não, água salgada! – reclamou Grover.

- Não temos escolha! Vamos! – comandei nocauteando um tripulante feioso.

Corremos derrubando qualquer marinheiro que se colocavam no nosso caminho.

Na popa tivemos a sorte de não ter ninguém lá, porém não por muito tempo. Da Ponte de Comando até onde estávamos não era longe para atravessar contornando a chaminé, então não demoraria a toda uma tripulação raivosa de bandidos nos encurralarem.

Apreensiva, e morrendo de medo, subi na ponta da popa, uma mínima plataforma de ferro que mal dava para ficarem com os dois pés apoiados. Olhei para baixo. E voltei a olhar para cima, rapidinho. A altura era enorme do navio a água.

- Annabeth! – Grover apontou – Eles estão vindo!

- Venham os dois, se equilibrem na ponta da popa!

_E que Poseidon nos proteja!_ Implorei.

Logo, nós três parecíamos trapezista de circo, meio agachados na ponta da popa, tentando se equilibrar. Respirando fundo, não olhando para baixo gritei:

- No três, pulamos! Um... Dois... – Clarisse lutava para se manter em pé. Grover nem tentou, do contrário cairia de volta para o navio – TRÊS!

Então, nós três pulamos num verdadeiro mergulho para a morte. Só tive tempo de fechar os olhos, enquanto eu ouvia o grito de raiva do capitão e dos tripulantes, perdendo os sentidos assim que eu atingi a água. Não vi mais nada depois disso.

Nosso cruzeiro em alto mar para o Caribe havia terminado.

* * *

><p><strong>*NA**: **Proa: **Frente do navio;

**Popa:** traseira do navio;

**Ponte de Comando**: centro de comando da navegação;

"_**Karaboudjan"**_: Peguei esse nome emprestado dos quadrinhos adaptados para desenho animado_, "As Aventuras de Tintim e o Caranguejo das Tenazes de Ouro"_ do autor belga Hergé. Quem leu ou assistiu a esse episódio vai perceber que é um pouco parecido com este capítulo.

_Tenho uma novidade para vocês. Eu criei um tumblr para a fic, onde lá eu vou postar os spoilers de cada capítulo na véspera, além de fotos, quotes e besteirol #rsrs. Acessem e falem oi! .com/_

_Se você encontrarem algum errinho seja ele qual for, me avisem, ok?_

**Você leu? Então deixe um comentário e faça a Annabeth e o Percy felizes! (Se não a Clarisse vai ter dar um banho!)**


	6. Perdidos  Parte I

_Olá honeys! Capítulo quentinho saindo do forno agora hehe. Eu resolvi dividir esse capítulo V porque se não iria ficar muito extenso e cansativo. _

_Comentem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

**Perdidos – Parte I**

De algum lugar da minha mente eu sabia que eu estava acordada. Bem lá no fundo eu senti o meu lapso de consciência crescendo como uma enorme bolha, fazendo-me sentir todos os membros do meu corpo, ainda inteiros.

Ainda viva.

Esse pequeno lapso tomou conta de mim. Abri os olhos, estes doloridos, fechando-os rapidamente. Uma luz forte invadiu meu rosto, transpassando por toda a minha pele.

Suspirei um gemido de dor. Movimentei um milímetro do meu corpo, me arrependendo depois.

Tudo em mim doía. Desde os meus ombros, apoiados em algo macio e fofo, até os meus pés. Forcei novamente a vista, dando de cara novamente com a luz forte no meu rosto. Gemi, em lamúria pela situação desconfortável.

- Fique quieta, assim você só vai sentir mais dor. – Uma voz sussurrou perto do meu ouvido, enquanto enfiava alguma coisa goela abaixo em mim. A pessoa que fazia isso queria ser delicada, mas não estava tendo sucesso. Voltei o olhar para onde eu havia ouvido a voz.

- Clarisse? – resmunguei. Minha voz saiu áspera, o que foi um esforço doloroso.

- Fica quieta, _Princesa_. Você está pior do que eu ou Grover. – Com isso ela enfiou novamente uma espécie de colher na minha boca. Era algo doce, próximo aos doces de leite que eu sempre gostei desde criança. Néctar.

De alguma forma, Clarisse achou o pote de Néctar na minha mochila e estava me alimentando para recuperar as forças.

Totalmente desperta, olhei em volta. Uma brisa quente e suave me consumiu, ligada ao barulho de ondas se quebrando na praia. A areia estava quente, mas era fofa e limpa. O sol estava a pino fazendo-me suar.

Minha cabeça doeu com o meu movimento brusco de levantar. Acabei por deitar novamente na areia.

Eu não me recordava de muitas coisas da noite passada e da desastrosa fuga do _"Karaboudjan"_. Nem me lembrava de como eu havia parado ali. O lugar onde nós estávamos era uma espécie de ilha, onde uma mata densa se abria logo atrás de nós, cheia de árvores e folhas bem verdes, e ao longe os cumes rochosos que eu havia visto na noite anterior. Claro, tudo isso percebi só naqueles instantes em que eu me levantei, deitando-me novamente, gemendo de dor.

Eu me sentia pesada, meus ossos pareciam ter sido feitos de chumbo. Se você já ficou numa piscina por tempo demais saindo logo em seguida, é a mesma sensação; seus pés não se apoiam direito no chão, enquanto o seu peso não é adequado. Só que é duas vezes pior, porque não era de uma piscina cheia de cloro que eu havia sobrevivido de uma queda que teria me matado, mas sim de um oceano Atlântico cheio de sal e pressão.

Eu, Clarisse e Grover (mesmo eu ainda em eu não ter o visto), estávamos quase sãos e salvos naquela ilha, longe daquele maldito navio de contrabando. De uma forma ou de outra, Poseidon havia atendido minhas preces.

- Acho que já está bom de Néctar – Clarisse declarou – Se não vai acabar muito rápido...

Ela olhava para mim me analisando com a testa franzida, talvez cogitando se eu realmente estava sã.

- Eu já estou bem Clarisse – falei para ela, minha voz na verdade um murmúrio – Só estou muito cansada. Como viemos parar aqui?

- Sei lá. Eu só me lembro de ter acordado aqui, com o cara de jumento saltitando feito um antílope e fazendo aquele barulho engraçado, parecendo uma cabra... – Ela ia continuar falando todas aquelas qualidades se eu não a tivesse interrompido.

- Grover? Cadê ele?

Levantei-me fazendo um esforço heroico. Clarisse viu que eu não ia conseguir ficar sentada, então ela me ajudou puxando meu braço quase delicadamente.

Olhei em volta procurando o meu amigo sátiro, porém eu não o vi em lugar nenhum.

- O cara de bode se embrenhou na floresta tocando aquela flauta dele. Sério, ele tem que aprender umas músicas novas, ninguém merece Hillary Duff. – Mesmo na minha situação deplorável eu tive que rir e concordar com ela.

Não demorou muito para o som de uma flauta se aproximar de nós, até que Grover apareceu logo atrás de mim, totalmente à vontade. Estava sem tênis e sem o boné rastafári, muito contente com alguma coisa que eu não tinha percebido.

- Ei Grover – chamei – Que felicidade toda é essa?

Ele parou de tocar e se aproximou, a contragosto de Clarisse que se soltou um muxoxo.

- Natureza, ar puro e sol! Tem coisa melhor do isso, Annabeth? Esse lugar é um paraíso, tenho certeza que é um presente de Pã! – Ele baliu contente, batendo os cascos como se estivesse dançando uma música que só ele ouvia. Eu dei um sorriso para ele, assentindo. Pelo menos um de nós estava contente e conseguia tirar de algo de bom daquela situação.

Para mim e com certeza para Clarisse, aquela ilha era uma prisão assim como o _"Karaboudjan_", pois não tínhamos meios de ir embora.

Nem meios, nem rotas, nenhuma pista, nada. Estávamos na estaca zero, sem nenhuma ideia de onde estava o _"Queen Anne's Revenge"_.

Perfeito. Minha liderança naquela missão estava sendo uma verdadeira piada. Talvez o senhor D tivesse razão, eu não era apta para fazer aquilo.

Naquele momento eu estava desejando que Poseidon tivesse me deixado morrer afogada. Clarisse e Grover sozinhos iriam se sair melhor do que eu e meus planos idiotas.

Virei para a filha de Ares que olhava para as ondas se chocando com as areias, ora revirando os olhos para Grover que continuava com sua dança bizarra já longe.

- Eu sou um fracasso – confessei – Está tudo indo de mal a pior.

Clarisse não respondeu de imediato. Apenas passado alguns minutos depois foi que ela falou:

- Não seja dura consigo mesma, Annabeth. Logo as coisas vão melhorar... – Ela continuava a não olhar para mim, com a expressão séria. Percebi que ela havia me chamado pelo meu nome inteiro, e quando isso acontecia significava que Clarisse estava falando sério comigo.

Ainda sim não fiquei consolada. Deitei novamente na areia, fechando os olhos. Estava muito quente e desconfortável para dormir, a areia já estava pinicando minha pele. Coloquei o braço em volta dos olhos para afastar o brilho constante do sol. Suspirei preguiçosamente. Clarisse percebeu que eu não queria conversar, pois logo ela se levantou batendo a areia da calça e caminhando com o pote de Néctar para longe mim.

Quando senti que estava sozinha, deixei as lágrimas teimosas escorrerem dos meus olhos, molhando o meu braço.

Chorei como há muito tempo não fazia.

Chorei de frustração, de raiva, de medo, de tristeza...

* * *

><p>Devo ter adormecido numa posição nada confortável, porque quando eu abri os olhos, o sol já estava se escondendo no horizonte, enquanto um vento bem furioso agitava as ondas do mar.<p>

Já estava bem melhor do que quando eu havia acordado, mas ainda sim a sensação de culpa e remorso me consumia.

Sentada na areia, fitei as ondas e o horizonte. Nem Clarisse e nem Grover estavam a vista, o que não preocupou. Eles podiam se cuidar muito bem. Eu não era a babá deles.

Suspirei tristemente. Eu estava fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água, eu sei. Porém, veja o meu lado: eu sempre fui uma fracassada. Eu nunca soube lhe dar com os problemas que surgiam a minha frente. Quando a situação apertava e não tinha mais jeito, eu com toda a minha inteligência o que fazia?

Fugia.

Eu sabia de onde esses pensamentos estavam surgindo, inconscientemente.

Meu pai e Luke.

Meu relacionamento com o meu pai nunca foi um mar de rosas, desde que os primeiros monstros começaram a invadir nossas casa e assustar os meus irmãos e minha madrasta. Hoje eu não sei dizer se ele gosta de mim ou se já gostou, mas minha madrasta nunca foi com a minha cara por colocar seus adorados filhos em perigo. Meu pai é um bobão e facilmente dominado por ela, por isso que ele não me defendia das injustas acusações que ela fazia contra mim, dizendo que eu era perigosa e uma aberração.

Sim, aberração, tão perigosa quanto os monstros que me perseguiam.

E meu brilhante pai a quem Atena se apaixonou o que fazia?

Nada. Isso mesmo, NADA para defender a sua própria filha!

Esses eram um daqueles meus pensamentos sombrios que eu guardava no fundo da minha mente, onde ficava os meus piores FPCs e lembranças.

Eu não queria lembrar-se da última vez que eu havia o visto, porque a raiva me consumia, juntamente com uma decepção horrível.

Contudo, como eu adoro me auto martirizar, principalmente quando eu já estava de mal a pior, a lembrança veio, fluída e limpa como água jorrando na minha mente.

_Subi as escadas, com medo de fazer barulho por causa do ranger delas. Eu olhava para o lado constantemente para me certificar que nenhum dos pirralhinhos dos meus irmãos viesse até mim com o nariz escorrendo (detalhe: lambendo o catarro!), perguntando o que a Annabeth Insuportável estava fazendo/indo._

_Eu sabia que o meu pai e minha madrasta estavam no quarto, discutindo sobre mim. Era óbvio que desde o ataque daquele javali gigante, enorme, feio e peludo, que quase matou Bobby e a mim, minha madrasta não estava satisfeita. Eu não sei explicar, mas eu havia conseguido arrancar um dos chifres do javali (javali tem chifre?), deixando o bicho fraco e com medo de mim. Depois ele simplesmente desapareceu. _

_Pof! Como mágica!_

_Fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma por alguns instantes, porque vamos ser francos: quantas crianças de sete anos fazem um javali gigante desaparecer? Hein?_

_Então. Nenhuma criança normal faz isso. O problema era que eu saiba que havia coisas estranhas acontecendo comigo. Coisas suspeitas... Coisas feias... Coisas assustadoras..._

_A minha felicidade não durou muito. Se bem que se eu fosse normal eu deveria ter ficado com medo. Mas não, eu estava satisfeita e orgulhosa. No entanto minha madrasta e meu pai não estavam._

_Nem de longe. _

_Eu pensei que minha madrasta iria desmaiar a qualquer momento de tão chocada que ela ficou quando me encontrou junto com o Bobby, largados na grama do jardim, sujos e fedidos, enquanto meu pobre irmão estava inconsciente._

_Ela não se importou em saber se eu estava bem ou o que havia nos atacado. Ela simplesmente pegou Bobby desmaiado no colo e sem olhar para mim, o levou para dentro de casa. Eu tentei falar, eu tentei explicar que não era a minha culpa se aquilo bicho feioso havia atacado nós dois. Porém, ela não deu tempo._

_Olhei para trás na soleira da porta, encontrando meu pai, ora olhando para mim ora olhando para minha madrasta. _

_O olhar do meu pai para mim era... Eu não sei explicar em palavras. Talvez reprovação? Preocupação? Tristeza? Não sei. Para minha madrasta era quase um pedido de desculpas que ela também não se deu o trabalho de olhar._

_Ela passou por meu pai e entrou em casa. Ele a seguiu, desviando os olhos de mim, também sem se importar se eu estava ferida._

_Sozinha, no meio do jardim impecável, fiquei muito triste. Eu teria ficado lá por mais tempo estática se não tivesse começado a chover forte._

_Entrei em casa não encontrando ninguém na sala ou na cozinha. Não vi Matthew que normalmente adorava assistir televisão naquele horário. Ninguém._

_Então eu estava subindo as escadas, já adentrando o corredor dos quartos, quando ouvi duas vozes conversando de forma ríspida. _

_Eu sabia, suspirei. Meu pai e minha madrasta estavam discutindo. E muito._

_Aproximei-me de fininho tendo a sorte de encontrar a porta entreaberta, onde eu vi meu pai em pé de frente para mim encarando minha madrasta, ainda segurando o Bobby no colo, sentada numa cadeira._

_-... O que eu posso fazer, Naomi? Você sabe que Annabeth não tem culpa – meu pai dizia. Ele estava tentando me defender. Sorri._

_Eu não conseguia ver o rosto da minha madrasta, mas eu sabia que os olhos puxadinhos dela estavam apertados. Ela fica assim quando está com raiva de alguma coisa._

_- Você, Frederick, é um tolo. Você só se preocupa com você mesmo. Enquanto essas coisas não te perturbarem, está tudo bem. Claro, você só vai abrir esses seus malditos olhos quando aquela garota conseguir matar um dos meus filhos! Não me importa se é ela quem faz isso ou não. – Ela soluçou balançando-se de um lado para o outro – Ela está destruindo nossa família. Não consigo dormir direito com medo de alguma coisa aparecer e assustar as crianças!_

_Meu pai suspirou frustrado, levando os braços ao alto._

_- Você não entende Naomi. Ela também é minha filha... – Minha madrasta o cortou bruscamente com um aceno de mão._

_- Cansei de ouvir isso, Frederick! A situação está insustentável! Você simplesmente não pode criar essa garota que atrai monstros perto dos meus filhos! E aquele acampamento de verão de que você me falou uma vez? Por que você não a manda para lá? Resolveria todos os nossos problemas!_

_Ela já estava quase gritando. Eu apertava o nó dos meus dedos com raiva. Não era justo, não quero ir para esse acampamento. Eu quero ficar com o meu pai e os meus irmãos!_

_Ele olhava aflito para minha madrasta que continuava soluçando, balançando com o Bobby no colo ainda desmaiado, como se ele ainda fosse recém-nascido._

_- Eu vou falar com ela, está bem? Vou manda-la para o acampamento para deixar você mais tranquila. – Ele se aproximou tocando no ombro dela, confortando-a._

_Minha raiva era tão grande que as minhas mãos doíam, enquanto lágrimas amargas escorriam pelo meu rosto sujo._

_Devo ter deixado um soluço alto escapar, porque meu pai me viu. Não dei tempo para ele, simplesmente saí correndo para o meu quarto._

_Tranquei a porta, respirando com dificuldade. Pude escutar meu pai me chamando do outro lado. Ignorei._

_Peguei uma mochila rasgada, abri o guarda-roupa e fui jogando tudo o que encontrava. Cada vez mais as lágrimas dificultavam minha visão, mas não parei._

_Meu pai continuava me chamando, ou melhor, gritando o meu nome. Quando vi que eu já tinha pegado tudo, abri a porta com violência, dando de cara com ele._

_Eu pensei que ele estava aflito por mim. Eu pensei que ele estava triste por ter me magoado._

_Não. Nada disso. Ele estava com cara de reprovação, aquela cara que os adultos fazem quando os filhos fazem algo feio._

_Senti um embrulho no estômago, enquanto minha raiva só aumentava. _

_- Annabeth, o que está fazendo? _

_Então eu simplesmente passei por ele. Ele não me impediu quando percebeu que eu não iria ficar para conversar. Ele apenas saiu do meu caminho, pois ele bloqueava a porta._

_Desci as escadas lentamente. Entrei na cozinha silenciosa, só com o barulho da chuva açoitando a janela. Abri a geladeira e peguei todos os doces e comidas gostosas, incluindo os doces favoritos dos meus irmãos insuportáveis que só me metiam em problemas!_

_Enfiei tudo na mochila, indo para a porta. Meu pai estava na escada olhando para mim, porém eu não entendi o que ele queria. Ele não parecia que iria me impedir, mas também não parecia feliz com o que eu ia fazer._

_Com um último olhar para ele, cheio de raiva, tristeza e decepção, abri a porta e saí para a tarde chuvosa._

_Lá fora, tremendo de frio, com fome e com medo, deixei as minhas lágrimas transbordarem._

Eu estava encolhida, abraçando os meus joelhos, parecendo de novo àquela criança de sete anos perdida no mundo, correndo de monstros. Até que Luke me achou.

E agora eu estava correndo dele! Por que, porque eu não perguntei o que ele tinha? Porque eu não deixei ele vir? Ele deveria ter vindo! Não era justo! Eu o conheço há mais tempo que Clarisse. Ele me ajudou, me ensinou tantas coisas, por que fui tão grossa com ele?

É claro que ele queria me acompanhar! Essa é a minha primeira missão! Isso mostra que ele se preocupa comigo!

E o que eu fiz? O que a brilhante Annabeth faz?

Egoísmo é um defeito horrível. E eu havia herdado isso do meu pai. Seu maldito egoísmo não impediu de me deixar partir. Que pai em sã consciência ia deixar sua filha de sete anos, ir EMBORA DE CASA?

Só um pai que não se preocupa e que não ama a filha.

E depois o que eu fiz com o pobre Luke? O mandei para os corvos, se você não percebeu, mesmo que indiretamente. Ele me deixou partir, mas com raiva de mim por não tê-lo incluindo na missão, porque eu sou egoísta demais assim como o meu pai para fazer isso, porque eu simplesmente não...

- Ele se arrepende do que fez.

Pulei com o som de uma voz doce perto de mim. Virei-me dei de cara com uma mulher muito bonita sentada ao meu lado. Ela estava com um delicado vestido de verão, sentada sobre os joelhos com um objeto que parecia uma cesta inacabada feita artesanalmente por fibras de madeira. Os cabelos eram incrivelmente loiros como o meu, caindo até as costas, com uma rosa vermelha pendurada na orelha.

Meu queixo caiu até o chão. Meu coração disparou. Ela... Ela...

- Olá, filha.

Ela sorriu docemente, trabalhando na cesta. Eu como uma garota educada deveria respondê-la. No entanto eu estava atônita demais.

Minha mãe, Atena estava bem ali na minha frente!

Eu nunca havia me encontrado com minha mãe antes, não pessoalmente. O máximo contato que tinha com ela, só era quando ela falava comigo nos meus pensamentos, principalmente quando eu estava preocupada, ou com medo. Ela conversava muito mais comigo na época em que eu estava fugindo de casa.

Era de se esperar que eu também sentisse raiva dela também. Mas não. Ela, mesmo de longe, cuidava e cuida dos seus filhos.

- Seu pai – continuou minha mãe como se estivéssemos conversando há horas – Ele se arrepende e sente sua falta.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. É claro que ela estava ouvindo todos os meus pensamentos...

De súbito eu me assustei: será que ela também ouviu os meus pensamentos pecaminosos com o Percy? _Ai deuses!_

Ela estreitou os olhos, com certeza entendendo o que eu dizia para mim mesma.

EU QUERO MORRER!

Minha mãe continuava concentrada na cesta, mas pude ver um vestígio de sorriso no canto da boca.

É, o dia fica mais lindo quando sua própria mãe ri dos seus pensamentos idiotas!

Não sei como aconteceu, porém eu estava me sentido muito melhor do que há minutos atrás. Era a presença dela que estava fazendo aquilo. Mas não pude deixar de ficar triste com o que ela disse.

Meu pai, arrependido? Duvido.

- Ele está sim, querida. – Ela sorriu carinhosamente – Mesmo que agora para você seja difícil acreditar.

Suspirei.

- Estou magoada com ele, mãe – sussurrei – Não é um sentimento que se esvai com o passar do tempo. É permanente.

- Isso porque você não o viu mais. – Minha mãe se virou para mim, deixando-me chocada pela semelhança entre nós. Os meus olhos me fitavam.

- Eu o vi e sei do que estou falando. Nunca é tarde para perdoar, Annabeth.

Ela virou-se novamente para a cesta, que agora estava quase pronta. Eu não tinha percebido como era detalhada. Tinha minúsculos desenhos se formando a cada fibra que ligava, como por exemplo, um ramo de oliveira, e uma coruja ganhando voo.

- Bonita, não acha? – disse ela mostrando a cesta.

- É realmente linda – elogiei, ganhando mais um sorriso dela.

Nós duas ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, eu só observando ela terminar o trabalho.

Em dado momento, ela se virou novamente para mim me encarando com os meus olhos, como se pudesse enxergar até a minha alma. Eu me sentia muito exposta, mas não desconfortável. Não. Eu me sentia completa, inteira, tendo-a tão perto de mim. Ela irradiava tranquilidade e confiança só no olhar. Ela não precisava abraçar para consolar, só o seu olhar fazia.

Eu me sentia assim. Consolada, inteira.

- Não se culpe, Annabeth. Você está exigindo demais de si mesma – Os olhos dela, os meus olhos, cinzas como tempestade, eram calmos, mas ao mesmo tempo convictos do que ela dizia, deixando impossível qualquer dúvida. – Muito em breve você irá descobrir quem é realmente digno de sua amizade.

Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar, ainda sim estremeci sentido o vento mais frio que o normal. Lembrei-me de Luke e nossa conversa na porta do meu chalé.

- Essa missão é muito mais do que salvar um filho de Poseidon – continuou ela. Percebi que ela disse o nome do Senhor do Mar com um tom de deboche – Seus companheiros, cada um deles tem um motivo em particular de estar aqui com você – Ela apontou o queixo logo atrás de mim. Olhei para trás e vi Grover e Clarisse ao longe, parecendo que estavam discutindo, com o sátiro segurando alguma coisa nos braços.

- O sátiro precisa ser bem sucedido para buscar o Senhor da Natureza. A filha de Ares... – Minha mãe parou incerta se deveria contar a mim seja lá o que for sobre Clarisse – Não pode falhar.

Não entendi quis dizer. Como assim, _Clarisse não pode falhar?_

- Ares não ia ficar contente – respondeu minha mãe, mas ainda sim eu senti que havia mais coisas naquela história – É tudo o que posso dizer. Talvez ela mesma conte a você.

Assenti, compreendendo que ela não iria mais falar sobre Clarisse. O problema era que eu estava me roendo de curiosidade de saber o que minha amiga deveria ter me contado.

- Todos eles – continuou minha mãe – Têm um motivo. E você, Annabeth, vai descobrir o seu motivo, que vão bem além de Perseu Jackson – A última frase ela disse em reprovação. Encolhi-me.

- Então a senhora não está zangada pela minha missão? – Não pude deixar de perguntar, mesmo com medo da resposta.

- Confesso que não gostei de início da sua decisão. Porém, como eu já disse, você vai descobrir muitas coisas e aprender, também. Além do mais – Um sorriso começou a brincar no canto da sua boca – Eu vou poder me gabar por milênios que uma filha minha salvou um filho de Poseidon – Ela piscou de forma marota, voltando-se para a cesta.

Não pude deixar de sorrir. Não era uma coisa que eu imaginava que minha mãe faria, mas em se tratando da rixa dela com Poseidon, eu não deveria duvidar.

Por fim, a cesta ficou pronta. Nós duas admiramos o belo trabalho artesanal.

De repente ela olhou para as ondas furiosas à nossa frente, fazendo uma careta.

- Ele já descobriu que eu estou aqui. Vou deixa-la agora, minha querida.

Um sentimento de perda tomou conta de mim. Eu não queria me separar dela. Não agora.

- Eu vou estar sempre perto de você, Annabeth, mesmo que você não me veja. – Ela passou a mão nos meus cabelos – Eu não posso mais ficar eu desafiei dois deuses só para vir aqui.

Ah, claro. Além de Poseidon que já estava quase querendo engolir minha mãe pelas ondas furiosas, havia Zeus, o Senhor do Céu que não demoraria a descobrir que Atena estava visitando uma de suas filhas.

Os deuses não podem ter contato direto com seus filhos, um decreto por ele consolidado.

Trinquei os dentes. Por mais respeito que eu tivesse a Zeus, estava zangada por ele me privar da companhia de minha mãe.

Ela se levantou, eu a acompanhando com os olhos.

- Pense no que eu disse, querida. Mais uma coisa: há alguém nesta ilha que pode lhe ajudar. E Tortuga deve ser o seu destino no momento.

Ela começou a brilhar, então eu desviei os olhos. Quando olhei novamente, eu estava sozinha de novo.

* * *

><p>Andei pela praia procurando os meus amigos. Agora os ventos tinham se acalmado para uma suave brisa e as ondas também entraram num ritmo devagar ao se quebrarem na areia.<p>

Encontrei Grover e Clarisse alguns metros de distância onde eu estava. Já era noite alta. Havia muitos pedaços de madeira no chão, e as mochilas, ao longe, quase secas. Quase deixei um gemido de frustração escapar por pensar nos meus livros molhados.

Apenas Clarisse eu avistei.

- Até que em fim, hein _Princesa_? Resolveu tirar o dia de folga?

- Desculpe, Clarisse. Eu estava precisando ficar sozinha... – A verdade era que eu estava me sentindo muito culpada por ter largado meus dois amigos para se virarem sozinhos, enquanto eu com meu Complexo de Messias* e egoísmo dormia e chorava como uma criança mimada que não conseguia o que queria.

Quão patética eu sou!

- Ei, não estou zangada com você. Todo mundo precisa pôr a cabeça no lugar às vezes... – Ela voltou-se para a pilha – O bode foi buscar madeira e lenha para fazermos uma fogueira, sabe como é... Já está escuro e essa floresta deve ter animais selvagens. Não que o cara de jumento de importe...

Eu ri da cara de desgosto dela quando falava de Grover. Abaixei-me para ajuda-la a juntar a pilha.

Grover apareceu logo depois carregando um monte de madeira nos braços.

- Ufa! Eu acho que já está bom, né Clarisse? Puxa Annabeth eu já estava ficando preocupado com você – Grover se virou olhando para mim – Está tudo ok?

- Está sim, Grover, não se preocupe – novamente me senti culpada.

- Hum, acho que precisamos de mais madeira... – Clarisse acenou para a enorme pilha a sua frente – A fogueira tem que ser grande e durar a noite inteira. Essas madeiras não vão ser o suficiente.

Grover gemeu em protesto.

- Ah não, você está de brincadeira, né? _Bée-é_, eu já estou exausto de carregar tanto peso!

- Isso porque você adora a floresta – Minha amiga provocou – Não foi você mesmo que se prontificou a se embrenhar na mata e buscar madeira?

- Tá, mas isso cansa sabia? Eu tenho cara de mula de carga por acaso?

- Só a cara? – Clarisse sorriu diabólica.

Grover deu outro balido de raiva. Resmungando alto sobre abusarem dos sátiros, ele entrou de novo na mata.

Olhei para Clarisse em desaprovação.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que já temos madeira o suficiente para dois dias – cruzei os braços – Você não deveria tratar o coitado do Grover assim, Clarisse!

- Eu sei – ela deu de ombros – Mas ter duas patas de jumento na sua cara não é uma coisa que eu esqueça facilmente, _Princesa_. Minha vingança será lenta e dolorosa... – Ela sorriu em conspiração. Revirei os olhos. Clarisse era muito infantil.

De repente eu acabei por me lembrar do que a minha mãe tinha dito sobre ela. Olhei-a incerta se deveria tocar no assunto, seja ele qual for.

Eu queria saber, eu não estava conseguindo segurar a minha curiosidade.

- Clarisse? – a chamei suavemente.

- Sim?

- Tem alguma coisa que você deveria me contar?

Ela congelou como acontece naqueles filmes de suspense/terror quando a mocinha (o) se vira para encarar sua morte certa. Clarisse me fitava sombriamente, todo o vestígio de risada por tirar sarro da cara do Grover havia sumido.

- Por que está me perguntando isso? – disse ela secamente.

- Hã, é que bom... – gaguejei nervosa mexendo no meu cabelo – Eu tive um sonho com minha mãe...

Eu não sei por que eu não dizia para ela que eu havia encontrado minha mãe pessoalmente. A verdade era que eu queria guardar aquele momento só para mim.

O olhar de Clarisse dizia para eu continuar.

- É que... Ela me disse que tem alguém nesta ilha que vai nos ajudar e que também temos que ir para Tortuga. – idiota, eu sei. Eu não ia conseguir desconversar, Clarisse era tudo, menos burra.

Ela assentiu numa expressão que dizia claramente: _desembucha!_

- Ela mencionou Grover e você – eu disse baixinho, me encolhendo – Sobre os motivos de cada um de nós nesta missão.

Por um momento eu pensei que ela iria me estrangular até a morte. No entanto, uma sombra de medo se apoderou dela.

Eu nunca tinha visto Clarisse com medo em toda a minha vida, por isso a minha surpresa. Ela sempre foi durona, nunca recuou em nenhum desafio. Era a primeira vez que eu a via realmente receosa de alguma coisa.

Um silêncio tenso antecedendo as palavras dela se instaurou. Eu estava com medo de ter tocado num assunto que não era da minha conta. Ela ficou de cabeça baixa por uns instantes, depois ela se virou e me fitou.

- Eu venho sonhando... – sussurrou ela – Sonhando com o meu pai. Desde a noite depois da reunião dos chalés.

Assenti, enquanto ela estremecia. É nessas horas que eu agradeço por eu ser filha de Atena, porque vamos ser sinceros aqui: Ares não era o que chamamos de _delicado_ e _compreensivo_.

- E o que ele diz para você?

Ela trincou os dentes apertando a mão em punhos em cima da coxa. Eu realmente estava sendo uma intrometida sem tamanho.

- Ele fala para eu não falhar...

- Minha mãe também disse isso – instiguei o que só a fez fazer uma carranca bem feia para mim. Alguém controla essa minha maldita boca grande! Não é à toa que dizem: a curiosidade matou o gato.

- Eu não entendo, porque a missão é _minha_, não sua. _Eu_ não posso falhar, do contrário todos nós falhamos.

Ela franziu a testa, olhando para as mãos apertadas. Em seguida ela me fitou. Era um olhar de súplica.

- Vamos... Deixar isso para depois, Annabeth? Por favor? Não quero falar disso agora.

Era bem óbvia a ansiedade em sua voz, o que só aumentava o meu lado xereta. Porém, antes de qualquer coisa ela era minha amiga, e amigos respeitam a privacidade entre ambos.

Eu sorri solidariamente, fazendo-a soltar a respiração de alívio. Eu sabia, é claro que o assunto não havia se encerrado. Eu preciso saber qual é o real motivo dela naquela missão, e do por que de Ares a estar pressionando, se é que as duas coisas tinha uma ligação.

Grover voltou carregando uma pilha de madeira e algumas frutas, caminhando desengonçadamente até nós, o que só fez eu e Clarisse rirmos dele.

Logo começamos a acender a fogueira, conversando e comendo as frutas que ele tinha trago, a mando de Clarisse, é claro. Ela continuava focada na nossa conversa, pela expressão ainda preocupada, e também por ela nem ter implicado tanto como antes com Grover.

Um cutucão desconfortável no meu peito avisou que eu tinha feito _merda_.

Outro fator muito importante entre amigos: a sinceridade.

E Clarisse temia ser sincera comigo.

***N/A: Complexo de Messias:** Estado psicológico em que a pessoa pensa que pode "salvar o mundo" ou uma situação específica.

* * *

><p><em>Uma observação rápida: Eu sei que o retrato de Atena ficou distante da Atena da série. A verdade é que desde quando eu li alguns trechos da "Odisséia", digamos que eu acabei tendo uma imagem diferente dela. (Não li a epópeia de Homero inteira por causa da linguagem muito rebuscada... Acho que vou ver uma versão mais resumida #cora). Então, eu acabei formando um conceito diferente da Atena fria e distante dos livros do tio Rick.<em>

_**Você leu? Então deixe um comentário e faça a Annabeth e o Percy felizes! (Se não a Clarisse vai ter dar um banho!)**_


	7. Perdidos  Parte II

_Olá leitores! Eu sei, vocês querem me mandar para o Tártaro. Mandem e vocês ficam sem fanfic! haha. Espero que tenham passado bem o final de ano. Infelizmente, acontecimentos inesperados impediram de eu escrever e postar aqui este capítulo, antes do Ano-Novo como eu planejava. Eu bem que tentei postar antes, mas passei por um horrível bloqueio. Em fim, problemas pessoais superados, bloqueio contornado, capítulo pronto! Eu tenho um pedido, na verdade é um apelo, mas vou deixar para o final._

_**Apreciem!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Perdidos – Parte II<strong>

Se você acha que já viu de tudo, é melhor você repensar o seu conceito. Sério, eu não imaginava de forma alguma quando parti para aquela missão que eu iria enfrentar coisas que iam muito mais além da verdade.

Já é difícil aceitar no começo todas as coisas que nós acreditávamos serem apenas mitos, como reais.

Mas _aquilo _foi a gota d'água!

Como eu disse, é melhor você repensar no que você acredita.

* * *

><p>Passamos mais dois dias naquela ilha que parecia deserta, comendo frutos e dormindo nas areias da praia. Eu tentava de todas as formas bolar um plano para fugirmos, talvez construindo uma jangada. O problema era que iríamos levar semanas, até mesmo meses para deixar uma jangada digna de navegar pronta, tempo que nós não tínhamos privilégio.<p>

Então, passávamos o tempo explorando a ilha, que era bem maior do que eu imaginava. Eu pensava constantemente no que a minha mãe havia dito que havia alguém que poderia nos ajudar.

- Não sei não, Annabeth – Clarisse dizia – Essa ilha parece ser bem grande. Se tiver realmente algum morador vamos levar muito tempo para encontra-lo, seja lá quem for.

Mesmo dizendo que minha mãe não ia dar uma informação falsa, eu também já estava começando a duvidar.

Certa tarde, estávamos explorando a ilha novamente. Grover, animado do jeito que estava em conhecer mais a fundo a floresta acabou deixando a mim e Clarisse para trás.

O calor era sufocante. Mesmo com todas aquelas árvores altas, ainda era muito quente. Entramos numa trilha de folhas secas que seguia floresta adentro. Clarisse e eu ficamos em total silêncio. Essa é uma das regras quando você explora uma floresta selvagem: caminhe de boca fechada sem fazer barulho, do contrário você vai atrair companhias desagradáveis. Claro que não havíamos topado com nenhum bicho perigoso na nossa estadia, mas precaução nunca é demais.

Passamos por caminhos estreitos, árvores de grande porte, e a trilha continuava serpenteando. Provavelmente estávamos caminhando por quase uma hora.

Clarisse parou, logo atrás de mim. Eu também parei e me virei fitando-a.

- O que foi Clarisse?

Ela olhou em volta como se estivesse farejando algo. Eu a acompanhei tentando descobrir o que a fez parar subitamente.

- Hum... Nada – ela franziu a testa – Só acho que está tudo muito quieto por aqui.

De fato a floresta estava bem silenciosa. Os únicos sons eram de alguns insetos e pássaros ao longe.

Dei de ombros e continuei andando. Ela seguia atrás de mim. Eu percebi que ela olhava nervosamente a sua volta como se temesse que algo nos atacasse a qualquer momento.

Veio do nada.

Um barulho, na verdade um balido de lamentação ao longe nos assustou. Clarisse e eu paramos com os corações aos pulos. Minha garganta estava muito seca, meu rosto suava. Eu não estava conseguindo falar, no entanto eu reconheci aquele som.

- Grover! – exclamamos juntas.

Não perdemos tempo. Corremos em direção ao barulho, já ficando cada vez mais distante.

Eu corria sem parar, me arranhando e tropicando aqui e ali. Um barulho atrás de mim me avisou que Clarisse havia caído de cara no chão. Ela praguejou em grego, enquanto eu a ajudava se levantar.

Continuamos correndo, cada vez mais floresta adentro.

O caminho ficou mais largo, cada vez mais perigoso. O chão estava mais escorregadio e cheio de lama, demonstrando que não fazia muito tempo que havia chovido antes de chegarmos.

Sons distantes ficaram mais próximos, até que nos deparamos com um conjunto de folhas formando uma espécie de portal. Aproximamo-nos sorrateiramente, enquanto os sons se transformaram numa espécie de batidas descompassadas. Entre as folhas vimos vultos passando aqui e ali.

Eu estava nervosa demais para chegar mais perto e ver o que era aquilo. Clarisse percebeu a minha hesitação, tomando a frente e afastando as folhas. Eu fiquei um pouco escondida atrás de um tronco de árvore, esperando ela dar o sinal para prosseguirmos ou voltarmos. No entanto, ela ficou estática, de boca aberta.

Não aguentei o suspense e me aproximei para ver o que a deixou chocada.

Logo eu também fiquei chocada demais para falar.

Porque, há bem uns cinco metros há nossa frente, uma imensa clareia se abria bem no coração da floresta. Ao longe várias choupanas de palha e folhas de bananeiras. Uma mesa de madeira forrada também com palha se estendia próxima, cheia de frutas e outras coisas que poderiam ser especialidades culinárias da ilha, tendo um aspecto apetitoso.

Porém aqueles nativos eram assustadores.

Eram homens enormes, queimados pelo sol, com feias cicatrizes nas costas e nos braços, estes todos pintados de tinta branca e verde, em riscos e círculos regulares, juntamente com outros símbolos. Sorrisos podres iluminavam as faces, enquanto eles tocavam instrumentos de percussão. Estavam vestidos apenas com uma tanga para esconder as partes íntimas.

Todos eram incrivelmente fortes e assustadores. Até as mulheres - todas com os seios caídos de fora só para avisar-, também não ficavam atrás no aspecto feroz, porém somente elas e as crianças feiosas não possuíam cicatrizes ou pinturas.

Mas não foi isso, nem de longe que nos deixou horrorizadas.

Logo a frente um trono feito de madeira se estendia, em que o líder, com uma espécie de capacete de guerra, cheio de penas de ave, estava sentado em frente há uma enorme fogueira onde estava...

Onde estava...

_Grover_, amarrado como um bode – literalmente – amordaçado num tronco de árvore virado direto para o fogo esperando a hora do abatimento!

Canibais! Encontramos uma tribo de índios canibais sanguinários bem no meio do Caribe!

Algum deus definitivamente estava trabalhando contra nós!

Eu não sei por quanto tempo nós duas ficamos lá, estáticas, olhando os índios feiosos tocarem e cantarem em torno da fogueira. Só depois eu percebi que havia outras pessoas também amarradas numa jaula gigante, como uma reserva de comida extra. Eram homens de rostos imundos, vestes esfarrapadas e arcaicas. Um deles me chamou a atenção por possuir uma perna-de-pau.

Pois é, nem os piratas escapam do canibalismo.

Clarisse e eu nos escondemos nas ramagens, observando a cena. Ainda estávamos tentando nos recuperar no choque inicial. Aquela espécie de música continuava, acompanhada por uma letra esquisita. Os homens tocavam os instrumentos em volta da fogueira, enquanto as mulheres cantavam.

Com o coração aos pulos, tentávamos pensar num plano para salvar Grover.

- Nós temos que distraí-los!

- O quê? – gaguejou Clarisse

- Vamos ter que distraí-los Clarisse! É a única forma de salvarmos Grover!

- Como? – era visível o pânico na sua voz, mesmo que ela tentasse disfarçar.

- Uma de nós os distrai, enquanto a outra liberta Grover.

Simples, perigoso e idiota. Mas, ei! Não tínhamos uma ideia melhor.

- Tudo bem – minha amiga respirou fundo em meio ao barulho daquela música bizarra – Eu distraio, você liberta Grover. Sem discussões.

Eu ia protestar, é claro. No entanto Clarisse estava determinada, e o olhar que ela me dirigiu não permitia contradição.

Eu estava me perguntando o que diabos ela iria fazer para chamar a atenção deles, quando eu ouvi um grito, instaurando um silêncio esquisito. Quando dei por mim Clarisse avançava com pedras na mão, gritando e saindo correndo, com um bando de nativos loucos atrás dela. Até o chefe da tribo saiu no encalço da minha amiga, o que eu considerei um golpe de sorte.

Coloquei o meu boné do _Yankees_ e avancei cautelosamente. Não ia ser fácil se aproximar de Grover, porque um nativo ficou de guarda juntamente com uma mulher vigiando a floresta. Peguei algumas pedras e joguei em direção ao nativo, acertando-o nas costas. Ele se sobressaltou, olhando furiosamente para a índia. Ela balançava a cabeça nervosa, de olhos arregalados. O nativo disse alguma coisa de forma brusca para ela, vindo na minha direção. Joguei mais pedras na floresta atrás da mim, onde ele prosseguiu armado com a lança.

Continuei com a brincadeira com a índia, tacando pedras na direção dela, sem acertá-la. Ela ficou tão assustada que saiu correndo floresta adentro provavelmente para pedir reforços.

Eu já estava perto da fogueira, o suficiente para encarar Grover nos olhos. Sem o boné, eu tentei acalmá-lo. No entanto alguma coisa estava em cima de mim antes mesmo de eu levantar e tentar tirar Grover daquela situação. Era a mesma nativa que havia saído correndo, mas ela me viu antes de se afastar completamente e resolveu que tentar me matar era melhor.

O fogo ainda queimava, logo mais se alastraria, transformando o meu amigo sátiro em churrasco, enquanto eu estava presa numa dolorida chave de braço.

A índia se agarrava nas minhas costas tentando me derrubar, num aperto de morte. Num impulso, caímos as duas no chão, eu bem em cima dela, nós duas saindo rolando como bolas de neve em direção as choupanas.

O tronco de madeira que servia de apoio para uma choupana foi a minha salvação. A índia bateu a cabeça de forma estrondosa enquanto rolávamos pelo chão, fazendo-a desmaiar e desfrouxar o aperto nas minhas costelas.

Suja, com gravetos no cabelo, voltei para a fogueira e tentei empurrar o tronco de madeira que servia de espeto para Grover. O problema era que o peso dele junto com o da madeira era demais para a minha pouca força. Eu também não podia simplesmente cortar as amarras que o prendiam ao tronco, pois ele iria cair direto para as chamas.

Era evidente o pânico dele enquanto olhava paras as chamas se transformando em grandes labaredas, prestes a devorá-lo.

Eu estava tão agitada que tinha esquecido as imensas gaiolas, grandes o suficiente para caber um homem que estavam ali perto, com prisioneiros. Lembrei-me dele com o imenso barulho que faziam, balançando a estrutura.

Sussurrei para Grover se acalmar e não se mexer, e me aproximei das gaiolas com uma lança de caça que estava largada no chão. Os homens lá dentro estavam agitados, gritando todos os tipos de pragas, até no grego, e forçando as barras da gaiola, em vão. Um deles tinha uma perna- de- pau e um chapéu de feltro, que fazia mais barulho que os outros homens gritando.

Era um homem de rosto ossudo, mediano e já velho, com uma barba branca rala nas laterais do rosto e do queixo, possuindo olhos pequenos e apertados. A casaca que um dia foi azul estava quase negra, juntamente com as calças que um dia foram brancas.

Tentando sobrepor a minha voz a barulheira que eles faziam - que só aumentou com a minha aproximação - junto com alguns comentários bem obscenos também, gritei para o cara da perna-de-pau:

- Quem é você?

O perna-de-pau gritou para os companheiros calarem a boca.

- Para quê você quer saber? – a voz dele era arrastada, mas ao mesmo tempo intimidadora.

- Diga-me quem você é, do contrário não o tiro daí.

Gritos de protesto ecoaram dos prisioneiros, enquanto o perna-de-pau me encarava com desgosto, cogitando se realmente valia a pena dizer quem ele era. A gaiola tinha um cadeado na lateral, mas não precisei me preocupar em encontrar a chave, pois estava justamente pendurada nas vestes da índia que havia me atacado, ainda desacordada. Aproximei-me dela, arranquei a chave e voltei para perto dos prisioneiros, balançando-a na cara do perna-de-pau.

Ele bufou em desdém.

- Sou Long John Silver, e daí?

Tá, eu deveria dizer que eu tive uma epifania e que eu havia descoberto alguém que me levaria até o _"Queen Anne's Revenge"_ mais tarde. Mas não, eu só fui saber disso depois, porque eu continuava sem saber quem ele era. Brilhante eu sou né?

- O que você sabe sobre Barba Negra?

Eu não devia ter perguntando aquilo, porque Silver mostrou os dentes podres de raiva, juntamente com gritos dos prisioneiros.

Olhei nervosa para as chamas que já estavam alcançando a camiseta de Grover. Não ia dar para eu continuar tendo aquela conversa amistosa por muito tempo.

- O que tem aquele imbecil? – Silver interrogou em meio às pragas dos seus companheiros.

- Preciso que me leve a Tortuga para encontra-lo. A não ser que você saiba por onde ele navega, do contrário não vou libertá-lo. E também quero que seus homens libertem aquele garoto lá – apontei para Grover - Temos um acordo?

Houve alguns resmungos dos prisioneiros. Silver me fitou por alguns instantes antes de se virar para cochichar com um dos homens. Eles pareciam estar discutindo, falando de forma rápida e sibilada. Não dava para entender por causa da algazarra dos outros prisioneiros. Francamente, alguém precisa ensinar boas maneiras para aqueles caras.

Eu já estava à beira de um ataque pela demora, pois Grover ainda estava lá precisando de ajuda. Por fim, Silver se virou para mim, e num sorriso sinistro disse:

- Eu aceito o acordo, _senhorita._

Alguma coisa me dizia que ter Silver como guia não ia dar em boa coisa. Ele estava cedendo de forma fácil demais para o meu gosto. Ou para um _pirata_.

Com a chave, abri o cadeado, libertando-os. Os homens praticamente quebraram a gaiola quando saíram, aos gritos e resmungos. Silver os ordenou que libertassem Grover.

Com a minha ajuda, mais dois grandalhões empurraram o tronco para frente, enquanto alguns homens de Silver tentavam conter as chamas. Por fim, num estrondo, Grover caiu do outro lado da fogueira. Ele gemeu de dor e protesto.

Num pedido de desculpas silencioso, cortei as amarras com a lança e tirei a mordaça da boca dele, ajudando- o a se levantar. Meu amigo baliu, olhando de forma nervosa para os piratas libertos, sussurrando:

- Annabeth, tem certeza que eles vão cumprir o acordo? Sabe, eu confio tanto neles quando naqueles índios horríveis assassinos de bodes.

- É bom mesmo que eles cumpram do contrário... – Parei enquanto eu observava Silver olhando para os cascos de Grover. Continuei: - Temos que ajudar Clarisse antes de partirmos. Eu tenho certeza que o navio de Silver deve estar por aqui em algum lugar ancorado...

- Ei garota – Silver dirigiu-se a mim – Vamos logo dar o fora antes que aqueles idiotas voltem.

De alguma forma eu estremeci com aquela afirmação dele. Eu nunca tinha me encontrado com um pirata antes, mas o máximo que eu esperava de um é a má educação. Ou no meu caso, o não cumprimento do acordo. Eu esperava que Silver e seus capangas, agora soltos, simplesmente fossem embora da ilha, sem se importar conosco. No entanto, ele parecia que ia cumprir com sua palavra, o que só me deixava mais nervosa.

- Minha amiga Clarisse precisa de ajuda. Caso vocês não tenham visto, ela se colocou na cara do perigo para salvar todos nós. Não partimos sem ela.

- Você não incluiu isso no acordo, garota – rosnou o perna-de-pau.

Trinquei os dentes de raiva.

- Você tem uma dívida comigo, Silver. Eu o libertei, então faça o que eu estou falando!

Os homens de Silver rosnaram para mim. Alguns serraram os punhos e se prostraram ao lado dele, arreganhando os dentes. O perna-de-pau por sua vez, franziu a testa tentando conter a raiva. No minuto seguinte a expressão dele suavizou-se de súbito, novamente num sorriso sinistro:

- Está bem. Meu navio está ancorado do outro lado da ilha. Boa parte da tripulação está esperando por nós para zarparmos. Vamos caminhando, talvez encontremos a garota no caminho.

Grover e eu nos entreolhamos. Nervosos, assentimos. A floresta estava muito quieta novamente. Só se ouvia o barulho dos insetos. Isso não era um bom sinal.

Os homens de Silver destruíram quase todas as choupanas, se empanturraram da comida que estava na mesa e apagaram a fogueira. Eu não via necessidade de fazerem aquilo, porém fiquei quieta.

Seguimos então para a trilha que continuava logo atrás das choupanas destruídas. Descemos por um caminho escorregadio devido à lama, complicando ainda mais pelo fato de eu estar amparado Grover.

Silver e seus homens andavam rápidos demais, nos deixando para trás. Logo a descida acabou o que foi um alívio, e já estávamos novamente numa trilha de folhas secas plana. Mas nenhum sinal de Clarisse e dos índios. Eu olhava pelos dois lados através das folhas, e vi de relance alguma coisa correndo pelo lado direito, na direção oposta por onde estávamos seguindo.

Saímos entre duas grandes árvores, e já estávamos na praia. Há bem alguns metros da costa onde as ondas se quebravam, estava ancorado um navio. Era uma _carraca_, identifiquei logo de cara por causa das gravuras dos livros que eu havia lido. Possuía um grande mastro central que sustentava a vela principal do navio. Logo acima do mastro ficava o alojamento do mestre da embarcação, responsável pelas velas. Acima do convés, na proa, tinha uma pequena superestrutura contendo uma vela de porte menor, assim como na popa. Tinha por volta de três metros de altura contando do mastro principal até o casco. Nele, em letras que davam a entender que foram queimadas no ferro e socadas na madeira, lia-se _"Hatred Of The Sultan"._

Eu nunca tinha visto um navio pirata de perto. A sensação de ver um é ao mesmo tempo incrível e aterradora. Comparado a este navio, o _"Karaboudjan"_ era um barquinho de brinquedo.

Do nada ouvimos um barulho na mata que se aproximava, vindo do contorno da ilha do lado direito. Silver e os tripulantes preparavam as cordas para se içarem até o navio. Eu olhava apreensiva me perguntando onde diabos Clarisse havia se metido quando a vi correndo na minha direção, contornando a ilha do lado direito para chegar até onde eu estava.

Minha sensação de alívio durou pouco, quando vi que atrás dela vinha um bando de índios gritando e empunhando as lanças. Ela gritava alguma coisa que eu não conseguia entender, enquanto eu e Grover corríamos juntamente com os homens de Silver até o navio. Tropeçando e com a água até os joelhos, conseguimos chegar até o _"Hatred Of The Sultan"_, mas Clarisse ainda estava muito distante de nós junto com seus perseguidores. Na corda, Grover se içou até o convés. Silver já havia subido juntamente com toda a tripulação.

Eu gritava para Clarisse se apressar, enquanto eu subia na corda. Graças aos deuses ela era forte e rápida, e seguiu na corda logo atrás de mim. Infelizmente um nativo também já estava se içando no nosso encalço.

Eu fui a primeira a chegar ao convés. Estendi a mão para Clarisse e a fiz subir até onde eu estava combinando nossas forças. O nativo também já estava quase chegando, quando com uma faca, ela acabou por cortar a corda. O homem despencou e caiu direto para água.

Segundos depois, o _"Hatred Of The Sultan"_ se deslocava da costa da ilha caribenha, em direção ao mar. Os nativos seguiram o navio com água até o pescoço, mas logo viram que era uma causa perdida.

Logo o navio estava em alto mar, se afastando cada vez mais daquele paraíso infernal.

* * *

><p>Dessa vez nosso cruzeiro foi bem mais, como eu posso dizer – <em>relaxante <em>– do que a viagem desconfortável no porão do _"Karaboudjan"_. Viajamos por volta de três dias. E nesses três dias nós três, circulamos livremente pelo navio, exceto a cabine do capitão onde somente as pessoas de confiança de Silver podiam entrar.

A viagem foi agradável porque eu tive um passatempo para não enlouquecer: eu observava a tripulação manipulando as roldanas, içando as velas, o timoneiro* guiando o leme*. Era divertido, e por muitas vezes eu ajudei. No entanto, os tripulantes eram todos arrogantes, burros e grosseiros, o que não me estimulava em nada a estreitar relações com alguns deles. Sem mencionar que os olhares que eles dirigiam a mim e a Clarisse era de dar nojo.

Estranhei não se assustarem com Grover – afinal não é todos os dias que se vê um garoto com cascos – mas eu concluí que a maioria deles já devem ter visto de tudo, então não se surpreenderam. Eu não sabia dizer se os tripulantes e o capitão perna-de-pau eram semideuses, porém eu tinha lá minhas suspeitas.

Silver também tomou chá de silêncio. Durante toda a viagem a única troca de palavras que eu e meus companheiros tivemos com ele só foi quando nós nos afastamos da ilha, em que ele apenas disse que o navio seguia para Tortuga, complementando que o curso era esse independente do acordo. Para mim, está tudo bem, eu disse a ele. Depois, não nos falamos mais. Ele passava boa parte do tempo na cabine ou às vezes comandando o leme pelo timão.

Uma coisa eu tenho de reclamar naquela viagem, ou melhor, das viagens em navios no geral: a comida e a acomodação.

Tá, nós éramos clandestinos por assim dizer, apenas pegando uma carona, e aquele não era um navio cinco estrelas.

A comida era um pesadelo. Eu não sei como eles sobreviviam comendo carne de porco estragada com rum. Só de olhar para essa refeição apetitosa me dava embrulhos no estômago. Na minha visita a cozinha, sem comentários. É melhor você não tomar ciência do cardápio culinário pirata, a não ser que você tenha estômago forte.

A sorte nossa era que tinha uns biscoitos comestíveis que o cozinheiro no navio – um senhor de idade bem magrinho, de cara amassada – nos cedeu, do contrário teríamos desmaiado de fome. Clarisse era a que mais reclamava pelo estômago vazio, enquanto Grover passava horas suspirando por latas, porque comer o vidro das garrafas de rum não ia dar.

Ah sim, o rum. Virei especialista no rum estilo _encorpado _na minha estada no navio de Silver. A bebida lembra a cachaça, típica do Brasil, sendo, no entanto de coloração escura próxima ao vinho. E de um gosto horrível. Eu só provei porque Clarisse gostou tanto da coisa e insistiu para eu experimentar. Grover passou longe quando cheirou o bocal da garrafa. Só foi um gole – com umas caretas – e chega de rum para mim. E para Clarisse também. Ela já é desequilibrada quando sã, imagine bêbada. Zeus que me livre!

Havia ainda o fato de dormimos em redes junto com aquela tripulação fedorenta, num balanço duplo combinado com o navio, embalados por alguns tripulantes que não dormiam. Alguns passavam a noite inteira cantado, bebendo ou jogando barulho e gritando apostas. Não preguei o olho as duas noites. Já Clarisse e Grover dormiam como bebês.

Aquele era o terceiro da viagem. Era um dia ensolarado e quente. As ondas se agitavam de forma suave no casco do navio. Silver saiu da cabine e foi comandar o leme. Ao longe, o mestre gritava a aproximação do estreito de _Boca Del Drágon_, que nos levaria a Tortuga.

No convés, nós três observávamos o navio atravessar um conjunto de ilhas – umas grandes, outras apenas ilhotas – quando por fim, numa manobra brusca, o _"Hatred Of The Sultan" _se aproximava cada vez mais de um pequeno porto, cercado por casas e ruas estreitas, feitas de pedra.

Silver chamou o imediato* num aceno de mão, sussurrando alguma coisa no ouvido do homem.

O imediato se aproximou de um brutamonte com feias cicatrizes no rosto, cinco vezes mais alto e mais forte do que eu, próximo de outros dois menos assustadores. Sussurrou também no ouvido do brutamonte e saiu.

A ação foi tão rápida que não deu nem tempo de eu, Clarisse ou Grover reagirmos. Rapidamente o Brutamonte me pegou junto com Clarisse pelo pescoço, uma em cada mão dele, enquanto Grover era arrastado pelos dois companheiros do feioso como se fosse um boneco de trapos.

Gritamos em protesto, esperneando. Eu sabia que aquela viagem estava tranqüila demais para o meu gosto e que eu não devia ter confiado naquele patife perna-de-pau! Porque eu não dei atenção a esse meu receio?

- Silver! – eu gritei sendo arrastada para a cabine dele logo abaixo da superestrutura da proa – Tínhamos um acordo! Que diabos é isso?

Ele se limitou a sorrir, conduzindo o timão vagarosamente, aproximando-se do porto de Tortuga.

- Sim, mas você não me fez jurar pelo Rio Estige, fez? – ele gritou de volta – Então, eu a trouxe a Tortuga, no entanto você não mencionou nada sobre _aportar_. – Ele estendeu o braço direito em direção ao porto – Bem-Vinda! Aqui acaba o nosso acordo. Tenho negócios aqui, porém preciso de algumas informações que vocês devem saber.

Acenando com a cabeça para o Brutamonte, fomos levados para a cabine dele, a porta fechando-se num estrondo.

Numa cadeira, próxima a uma mesa cheia de papéis e manchas de tinta, Grover estava amarrado com as mãos atrás das costas e nos pés. Clarisse e eu logo também fomos presas as outras duas cadeiras, em meio a pragas e protestos. O Brutamonte era muito forte, não tendo como nem tentar lutar. Ele nos esmagaria em segundos. Pelo menos não fomos amordaçados.

Feito o serviço podre, os três saíram, batendo a porta e trancando-a.

- Ótimo! O que mais nos falta acontecer? Primeiro eu quase viro churrasco, agora estamos novamente presos! – reclamou Grover.

- Porque você não o fez jurar pelo Rio Estige, Annabeth? – Clarisse soltou uns palavrões bem feios e resmungou. Por minha vez, fiquei quieta para conter a raiva. Novamente por minha culpa e minhas idéias brilhantes estávamos enrascados. A única coisa que me desviava desses pensamentos desagradáveis era o que Silver queria conosco.

Passado alguns minutos, o navio oscilou. O barulho da âncora sendo jogada ao mar fez tremer a mesa a nossa frente e quase caímos da cadeira. Por fim o navio estava completamente imóvel. Da porta, ouvimos a tripulação se deslocando, abaixando as velas e desembarcando.

A porta da cabine se abriu bruscamente, combinada com o _toc-toc_ da perna-de-pau de Silver. O patife entrou, mexeu em alguns papéis em cima da mesa sem olhar para nós.

Depois, sentou-se calmamente numa confortável poltrona no fundo da cabine que não era muito grande. Não vi de onde ele tirou a garrafa de rum, só ouvi o barulho da rolha sendo retirada e ele tomando um imenso gole.

Ele nos fitou sorrindo como se fosse um avô afetuoso observando os netos aflitos por terem feito travessuras. Até aquele momento eu nunca tinha percebido como ele era velho, mesmo tendo apenas fios brancos na pouca cabeleira negra. O rosto era enrugado e esticado como borracha, que deixava os olhos pequeninos e apertados como um oriental. Naquele já conhecido sorriso, de poucos dentes, ele indagou:

-Então, onde está o Filho de Poseidon?

A pergunta nos pegou de surpresa. Clarisse e Grover olharam para mim aflitos. Pensando rapidamente, eu sabia que Silver e Barba Negra não se davam bem, isso só de perceber quando eu perguntei sobre o capitão _do "Queen Anne's Revenge"_ na ilha dos canibais. No entanto, eu não parei para refletir que havíamos nos entregado numa bandeja de prata para Silver, pois era bem óbvio que estávamos atrás de Percy Jackson. Além do mais, eu o estranhei não saber sobre o seqüestro comandado por Barba Negra.

Então, resolvi desmentir qualquer ligação que eu tivesse com o garoto, mesmo sabendo que Silver não ia se deixar enganar tão facilmente. O que me intrigava era _o que_ ele queria com Percy Jackson.

- Não sabemos de quem você está falando, _capitão_ – disse eu desdenhosa tentando ao máximo me fazer de desentendida.

- Ora não tentem me enrolar! – ele abanou a mão impaciente – Vocês são daquele tal de Acampamento Meio – Sangue, não são? Não adianta negarem!

Ele bebeu novamente da garrafa olhando-nos com raiva.

- Sim, e daí seu velho idiota? – resmungou Clarisse.

Olhei para minha amiga pedindo para ela calar a boca.

- Então vocês devem saber algo a respeito sobre o Tesouro de Flint também.

Silver se levantou circundando a mesa perto de nós.

– Já que vocês não querem cooperar, vou lhes dar um tempo para pensar. – continuou ele - Quando eu voltar eu quero minhas respostas, do contrário vocês três vão andar na prancha e alimentar o tubarões!

Ele bateu na mesa, saindo mancando e fechando a porta. Ouvimos o soar da perna-de-pau até ele desembarcar, nos deixando sozinhos, amarrados numa cadeira, sem um plano e prestes a virar comida de tubarão.

***N/A: Timoneiro:** Piloto do navio. Governa o timão e dá direção ao leme.

**Leme: **Equipamento instalado na popa da embarcação para determinar a direção.

**Imediato: **Na ausência do capitão, ele é quem dá as ordens.

* * *

><p><em>Então, o que eu estou procurando com urgência é um<strong> beta-reader.<strong> Por mais que eu revise o capítulo, eu sempre deixo alguns erros passarem, além de que é sempre bom ter a opinião de uma segunda pessoa sobre a história no geral. Se alguém aí se interessar pode entrar em contato comigo por mensagem ou pelo meu e-mail:_

_Espero que tenha curtido! Até o próximo capítulo!_

__**Você leu? Então deixe um comentário e faça a Annabeth e o Percy felizes! (Se não a Clarisse vai ter dar um banho!)**__


	8. Bobos da Corte Hornpipes

Olá queridos leitores! Minhas férias estão terminado e logo vou começar minha facu #tenso. Então, já imaginem...

Quero agradecer a CowVader que muito gentilmente betou esse capítulo (lembram que eu estava procurando uma beta?), mas agradeço também de coração a todos que se disponibilizaram =D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

**Bobos da Corte**

_**(Hornpipes)**_

Tudo bem. Nada de pânico. Nada de fazer besteiras nas horas em que você realmente deve fazer alguma loucura para escapar de uma situação desesperadora.

Meus braços doíam pela posição desconfortável. Não tínhamos muito tempo para ficarmos ponderando o que Silver havia nos interrogado.

- Clarisse, você está com a sua faca no bolso?

- Estou sim, por quê?

Eu me encontrava a uma pequena distância dela, mas amarrada como estava, não seria fácil arrastar a cadeira. Pois é, foi exatamente isso que eu fiz num verdadeiro show de idiotice, pulando e arrastando, pulando e arrastando a maldita cadeira até Clarisse. Percebi que tanto ela quanto Grover estavam mordendo os lábios para não rirem do meu exibicionismo. Que lindo.

Com esforço, eu tentava mover minha mão até o bolso da lateral da calça dela, onde eu podia ver o cabo da faca exposto, porém as cordas impediam que eu me aproximasse mais. Pedi para ela arrastar a cadeira a estilo pulinhos, me estiquei e peguei a faca.

Agora vamos para a segunda etapa. E a mais difícil: Se livrar das cordas.

Com certo esforço, fui cortando as amarras pacientemente. Não tínhamos muito tempo, e meu nervosismo só aumentava com a perspectiva de virar lanche de tubarão.

Por fim, não sei quanto tempo depois, eu consegui me soltar com um suspiro de alívio e braço dormente. Rapidamente soltei Clarisse e Grover e juntos saímos da cabine – onde por sinal, nosso inteligente Silver deixou a porta somente encostada, sem se dar o trabalho de trancá-la, pois é claro nós não iríamos conseguir fugir. Quanta inteligência...

Logo já estávamos desembarcando (é, fácil assim. Aprendam a ser desconfiados, isso vai salvar sua vida em muitas missões), misturando-se a população local da região.

Tortuga. Do porto para a cidade propriamente dita era só a alguns metros de distância, tão pequeno o local.

As ruas eram estreitas, pavimentadas com pedras. As casas eram todas opulentas, construídas sobre rochas, sustentada por madeira e concreto. Seguiam um padrão pelas ruelas, que subiam através do relevo, como se fosse um imenso morro cheio de casas, bares e armazéns. O lugar parecia ter parado no tempo, como se ainda estivesse vivendo nos séculos XVII e XVIII. As pessoas usavam roupas e acessórios que eu só via em filmes: casaquinhos risca de giz, botas, vestidos longos, numa mistura de barulho, corpos dançando e bailando pelas ruas, risos estridentes vindos de cada janela por onde passávamos, instrumentos como arcodeão e violão sendo tocados magistralmente, embalado por vozes roucas e estridentes, entoando um hino à alegria. Eram, antes de tudo, felizes, contagiando a todos que passavam.

Ao longe, sons de um arcodeão com violinos e flautas doces animavam a entrada de um beco. Alguns homens vestidos de marinheiro dançavam de forma engraçada, meio que imitando os movimentos de puxar as cordas de um navio invisível. Mesmo parecendo um pouco bêbados, aqueles três homens dançavam com elegância, arrancando suspiros de algumas moças que assistiam, juntamente com algumas risadas.

Eu estava tão distraída observando o espetáculo, que de imediato não percebi Clarisse falando comigo. Só depois de eu ignorá-la por duas vezes que ela, irritada, me sacudiu praguejando alguns palavrões.

- Hã? Desculpe Clarisse... Ai! – ela apertou meu braço com tanta força que eu tenho certeza que ficou roxo – Já estou ouvindo!

- Eu estava dizendo para Grover que era bom nós arranjarmos um lugar para ficar por enquanto... E quem sabe conseguirmos um navio...

- Um navio? Como? Outra carona?

- É... Pode ser – ela franziu a testa e ficou calada. Grover também estava muito quieto observando o espetáculo de dança à nossa frente. Os "marinheiros" batiam os pés e pulavam, entoando os braços, depois puxavam a corda invisível. Eles estavam na entrada de uma taverna. Num aceno para os meus companheiros, nós atravessamos o pequeno público do espetáculo de rua e entramos no _Casa del Cuervo_, com um imenso corvo cravado na porta na madeira, com as inscrições do nome do estabelecimento logo acima.

O lugar era escuro e apertado, com algumas mesas redondas e cadeiras, a maioria delas ocupadas por alguns homens jogando cartas num canto, um casal cochichando no outro, e outro grupo de amigos bebendo e soltando altas risadas junto a arrotos. No fundo, havia o balcão com apenas um servente lavando copos. Ele nos olhou com uma careta quando entramos. Era um homem alto, branco feito papel, com dois enormes olhos claros que pareciam duas bolas de gude, com cicatrizes na boca e um cabelo loiro ralo, quase careca.

Nós três nos sentamos numa mesa próxima à porta por onde tínhamos entrado, quando ele se aproximou, com os olhos faiscando e a boca torta, torcendo o pano de prato.

- O que vós quereis _muchachos_? Se _usted_ estão querendo esmola, tratem de dar o fora!

O homem misturava o castelhano com o uma linguagem estritamente formal que era engraçado vê-lo falar, e ao mesmo tempo confuso.

- Você tem um quarto e comida para nos oferecer? – perguntei.

- Vós por acaso _de brilhantinas_ para pagar?

Franzi a testa de nervosismo. O homem queria dinheiro é claro, e no entanto nossos pertences foram perdidos durante a fuga da ilha dos canibais.

Eu já estava vendo a hora do homem nos expulsar a vassouradas dali, quando Grover se inclinou com a mão fechada para o estalajeiro, que por sua vez abriu a mão dele, onde foi depositada cinco dracmas de ouro. O homem olhou por longos minutos as moedas, virando-as de um lado para o outro, ou mordendo-as. Encarei Grover e Clarisse, principalmente o primeiro. Meus olhos diziam o que os de Clarisse também gritavam: _"Ele é um mortal! Esse dinheiro não vale nada para ele!"_.

O sátiro apenas se encolheu como se dissesse: _"É tudo o que tenho"_.

Para nossa surpresa, o homem sorriu – o que não foi uma visão muito bonita – guardou as moedas no bolso do avental imundo e disse:

- O que desejam comer?

Por fim, comemos até dizermos chega. A comida por sinal era muito boa, e quando eu digo _comida_, é _comida de verdade_, não porcaria.

O estalageiro nos levou para o andar de cima onde existia um pequeno corredor com portas. Apenas uma porta estava aberta, onde ele entrou, anunciando ser nosso quarto. Havia duas camas de solteiro e um colchão próximo a uma escrivaninha. Por incrível que pareça, o lugar era até aconchegante apesar do cheiro de mofo e cloro, e algumas frestas na madeira.

Eu corri para uma cama e Grover para a outra, se largando em cima dela, sobrando para Clarisse o colchão – o que não a deixou nada contente. O homem havia se retirado, fechando a porta ao sair.

- Hum, acho que devemos descansar um pouco... Sabe, dormir de verdade. – comentou Grover.

Eu acenei em concordância, já me acomodando na cama e fechando os olhos. Só ouvi Clarisse resmungando sobre o colchão ser um pouco duro, antes de cair no sono.

Aquele sonho foi o mais estranho que eu tive em toda a minha vida.

_Eu estava de volta ao "Queen Anne's Revenge", só que dessa vez no convés, numa noite de céu estrelado e brisa marítima suave. Na borda do casco do navio, Percy Jackson se inclinava para as águas, - e para minha tristeza totalmente vestido - absorto em pensamentos._

_Eu estava logo atrás dele, escondida na escuridão. Eu já ia me aproximar dele, quando fui impedida pelo barulho de passos vindo do lado oposto de onde eu estava. Até que surgiu uma figura esbelta, feminina se posicionando do lado dele, de costas para mim também. A mulher usava uma bandana na cabeça, calças, botas e um corpete coberto por um casaco que ia até os joelhos. Não consegui ver o seu rosto, mas pude ouvi-la dizer:_

_- Você tem que fugir Percy Jackson. Ou fique e irá perecer. Barba Negra está ansioso e preocupado com alguma coisa..._

_- Você tem alguma idéia do que ele quer comigo? – perguntou ele quase sussurrando._

_- Eu tenho uma suspeita, porém eu espero estar errada._

_Eles permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Percy se virou para a mulher, encarando-a de frente._

_- Eu não tenho medo dele e nem do que ele possa fazer comigo._

_- Deverias ter, garoto. Você não sabe do que ele é capaz. Vou ajudá-lo a fugir quando aportamos em Tortuga amanhã à noite._

_- Eu só vou fugir se você vier junto, Mary._

_A mulher chamada Mary suspirou e ficou em silêncio. Aquilo afirmação mexeu comigo de uma forma nada agradável. Ele a encarava com preocupação, entretanto os olhos dele demonstravam outra coisa... Que não me deixou feliz._

_Pelo contrário, senti mais raiva do que o normal, misturada a uma tristeza que eu não sabia o porquê. _

Já era fim de tarde quando eu acordei, ainda pensando naquele sonho. O sentimento esquisito ainda estava lá, e eu não gostei.

Sentei-me na cama tentando se lembrar da conversa de Percy Jackson com a mulher chamada Mary. O que foi ela estava dizendo para ele mesmo?

Forcei a memória, tentando ignorar aquele sentimento que se enraizava em mim. Mary estava dizendo que Percy corria perigo... Percy perguntava quais eram as intenções de Barba Negra com ele... Mary dizia que suspeitava... Disse para ele fugir, que iria ajudá-lo quando chegasse...

_Oh, Zeus! _

Pulei da cama de tão agitava que fiquei sacudindo Grover que estava mais próximo.

- Grover, Grover acorda!

Ele apenas se remexeu e resmungou. Ansiosa, corri para o colchão de Clarisse, que dormia a sono alto. Sacudi e chamei-a, e me lembrando do modo como ela me despertou da minha distração logo quando chegamos, sacudi ainda mais feito um saco de batatas.

- Que diabos...? – ela se sentou na cama num estalo. O movimento foi muito rápido, porque ela segurou a cabeça que deve ter rodado.

- Eu tive um sonho! Barba Negra está vindo para cá! É provável que ele chegue hoje à noite!

Eu atropelei as palavras tentando jogá-las para fora o mais rápido possível tamanha era a minha ansiedade.

O estardalhaço que eu fiz foi o suficiente para acorda Grover, que franziu o cenho em desaprovação para mim e para Clarisse.

- Espera, ESPERA! – ela gritou quando eu ia começar a falar de novo feito uma matraca – Dá para você explicar desde o começo?

Então eu contei para eles sobre o sonho, omitindo a última parte que... Bem, eu não queria compartilhar com ninguém.

Por um tempo não se falou nada. Então Grover quebrou o silêncio.

- Você tem certeza, Annabeth que Barba Negra vai aportar hoje à noite, especificamente? Pode ser qualquer noite...

- Eu não sei Grover. Eu também pensei nisso. Pode ser que ele já tenha aportado e ido embora antes de chegarmos... Ou, ele ainda vai chegar aqui. Não custa nada esperar.

- Mas você esquece que a nossa estadia nessa espelunca não vai durar muito. Com certeza aquele homem estúpido vai perceber que aquele dinheiro não serve para nada e nos expulsar a vassouradas. – comentou a filha de Ares.

- Como você é otimista – disse eu.

- Francamente, eu estou falando a verdade. O que precisamos é de um navio. _Nosso _navio, porque de caronas em que nós só nos metemos em encrenca, eu já estou farta.

- Mas como, por Pã, vamos conseguir um navio? Ainda por cima de graça! – Grover estendeu os braços para o alto, suspirando.

Clarisse torceu as mãos no colo. Eu já a conhecia o suficiente para detectar um pouco de nervosismo nela.

- Nós vamos conseguir ainda hoje. Tenho certeza.

Fitei-a tentando decifrar o que estava por trás daquilo, me lembrando da nossa conversa a eras atrás na praia. Ela evitou o meu olhar, se levantando e se espreguiçando.

_Há algo de podre no reino da Dinamarca!, _já dizia Shakespeare_._

Deixei minhas suspeitas para lá, também me levantando e arrumando os lençóis da cama. Grover continuou sentado, calado.

- Tá tudo bem, Grover? – perguntei.

- Sim... Na verdade, eu estava pensando em Silver.

Aquele nome só me fez ter péssimas recordações. Logo eu estava de novo presa e amarrada numa cadeira no maldito _"Hatred Of The Sultan"_. Clarisse também acompanhava a mesma linha de pensamento.

- O que tem ele?

- Eu só estou curioso, Clarisse... Eu tenho a impressão que ele sabia alguma coisa sobre o Barba Negra. Algo importante.

Levantei as sobrancelhas. Eu não me recordava de ter percebido algo por baixo das intenções de Silver quando ele nos "ajudou", muito menos o que ele realmente queria nos fazendo de prisioneiros... Até agora.

Isso era uma questão que eu teria que pensar depois. Naquele momento tínhamos outras prioridades.

- Vamos para o porto, ficar de olho na chegada dos navios, ok? Quem sabe não temos sorte e encontramos Percy Jackson ainda hoje.

Eles concordaram comigo, mesmo a contragosto.

Na taverna, havia muito mais pessoas do que quando havíamos nos retirado. Quase todas as mesas estavam lotadas, e ainda por cima havia um pequeno palanque próximo ao balcão que não estava ali antes.

Já estávamos indo para a porta, quando ouvimos alguém dizer:

- Então, aí está o trio patético! Que corajosos eles são!

Eu me virei e dei de cara com um homem que eu tenho certeza que não tinha visto quando cheguei, sentado numa mesa próxima, jogando carta com outros dois companheiros.

Alguma coisa naquele homem não me agradava. Eu não conseguia encarar os seus olhos, o que eu achei muito estranho. Ele usava o mesmo estilo de roupas antiquadas da população local. Os cabelos eram aparados, o rosto bronzeado, feroz, porém os olhos...

Por um momento toda a raiva que eu havia sentido no sonho voltou duas vezes mais intensificada. Eu estava enxergando tudo vermelho, numa raiva insana, incontrolável. Se aquela tal de Mary estivesse na minha frente, eu teria lhe dado uma boa surra.

- Fora! – vociferou ele para os dois companheiros que se retiraram prontamente, largando as cartas na mesa.

Ele gesticulou para que sentássemos nos lugares desocupados. Eu estava tão emergida no meu ódio que eu não percebi até aquele momento que Clarisse estava pálida e Grover soltava pequenos balidos de lamúria.

Sentados, ele começou a amolar uma faca o que só deixou Grover mais nervoso. Eu não conseguia ficar com medo – com certeza era essa a intenção dele, nos intimidar – eu só pensava que se ele quisesse arranjar confusão estava se metendo com a pessoa errada, ou seja, eu mesma.

Ele riu de desdém me encarando. Por alguma razão estranha, parecia que ele ouviu os meus pensamentos...

- Você é corajosa, Annabeth Chase. Mas também muito tola. Se fosse eu a decidir sobre missões, você seria minha última opção. Encare isso como um elogio.

Ele riu novamente, me deixando com mais raiva. Quem ele pensa que é?

Eu estava encerrando os punhos e trincando os dentes, me segurando para não levantar da cadeira e esmurrar aquele insolente.

Clarisse segurou o meu pulso por debaixo e pisou no meu pé, fazendo-me estremecer a mesa pelo susto. Encarei-a pronta para descontar minha raiva, no entanto, algo no rosto dela me fez esquecer o meu estado de espírito. O olhar era de advertência com uma mistura de temor que eu nunca vi antes.

Com a mente desanuviada e clara, olhei novamente para o homem que continuava amolando sua faca como se nada tivesse acontecido. As linhas duras do seu rosto eram estranhamente familiares, juntamente com o maxilar duro. Olhando de esguelha para Clarisse, entendi por fim, quem ele era.

- Puxa, eu pensei que você iria levar mais algumas horas para descobrir quem eu sou, _filhinha de Atena_ – aquele tom debochado que ele usava para comigo não ajudava em nada a controlar a raiva que ele causava, mesmo assim eu o fiz.

- Eu me pergunto o que quer conosco, _senhor Ares._

Ares parou de amolar a faca, cravando-a na mesa fazendo o pobre Grover quase pular da cadeira.

- Respeito é bom e conserva os dentes, pirralha. Ainda mais para alguém que está propenso a lhe ajudar em sua missão estúpida!

Eu fiquei tão espantada com o que ele disse que a minha insanidade passou, dando espaço para a curiosidade.

Uma coisa que eu aprendi é você sempre desconfiar da ajuda de um deus. Ainda mais do Deus da Guerra. Eles vão ajudar você, com certeza, mas eles vão querer algo em troca.

Pois é. Aprendi essa regra da pior forma!

- Como o senhor pretende nos ajudar... _Pai_?

Clarisse queria soar calma e indiferente, porém é óbvio que estava desconfortável e nervosa, não encarando o deus de frente.

Ares fitou a filha e daquela vez, eu consegui fazer força para encarar seus olhos, para nunca mais fazer isso. Os olhos do deus estavam em chamas – literalmente pegando fogo – mostrando cenas horríveis de guerra e massacres. Estremeci, desviando o contato.

- Ah, essa é a melhor parte – respondeu Ares – Faz muito tempo que eu não me divirto...

Enquanto ele estava falando, o palanque estremeceu com o baque de pés batendo na madeira. De súbito, eu vi novamente a apresentação de dança quando eu cheguei ao porto, agora com todos os fregueses da taverna como platéia, batendo palmas, dando risadas de alguns movimentos estranhos e jogando moedas, pedindo mais danças. Eram dois homens de cada lado com uma mulher no centro, usando um belo vestido vermelho rendado, no mesmo estilo das dançarinas de _flamenco_. Era diferente aquela dança, pois os homens seguiam os mesmos passos, enquanto a mulher dançava de forma própria. Ainda sim, era bonito de ver, tudo muito bem sincronizado, ao som dos violões e arcodeão.

Ares observava com um meio sorriso o espetáculo de dança chegar ao fim. Depois se virou para nós, num sorriso sinistro.

- Então, seus inúteis divirtam-me, em troca eu ajudo vocês.

Do nada eu comecei a rir de forma irônica, pelo jeito sugestivo em que ele gesticulou para o palanque, com os dançarinos descendo aos aplausos da taverna. Grover e Clarisse olhavam para mim e para Ares chocados, sem entender quase nada. Ou nada mesmo.

- O que diabos você quer dizer, hein senhor? – perguntei alternadamente entre a minha gargalhada histérica e sem noção.

Ares se levantou, ignorando minha pergunta e gritou:

- Eu aposto dez moedas de ouro que esses patetas não dançam! – ele gesticulou para nós, desdenhoso.

Depois disso, foi um caos. Gritos de apostas se ouviam para todos os lados – uns apostando contra, outros a favor – enquanto nós três estávamos querendo colar a bunda na cadeira, horrorizados.

Então era isso! Ele poderia pedir qualquer coisa, até mesmo eu poderia cortar as unhas do pé dele se ele quisesse (eca!), mas, por favor, _dançar não_! Simplesmente não está na minha lista de Dez Coisas Favoritas Para Se Fazer! Ainda mais em público!

Oh Zeus que nos ajude! Eu preferiria enfrentar uma manada de monstros do que aquela humilhação!

Pois é. Ares estava irredutível. Ele se sentou, virando a cadeira de frente para o palanque, e num olhar ameaçador de quebrar ossos, ele gesticulou freneticamente para que fossemos lá e nos humilhássemos!

E nós tínhamos escolha? Não. Eu, Clarisse ou Grover sabíamos dançar? Não. Foi humilhante? Sim. Eu desejo fazer isso de novo? Eu preciso mesmo responder tudo isso?

A sorte que tivemos foi que eu me lembrava de alguns passos que eu havia visto naquele dia nas minhas observações.

A música começou, risadas foram ouvidas, pessoas gritavam apostas idiotas, enquanto nós três virávamos bobos da corte para entreter um deus. Eu fiquei no meio, com Clarisse do lado esquerdo e Grover do lado direito, assim como tínhamos visto na apresentação anterior.

- Façam o que eu fizer – sussurrei para eles. Meus amigos estavam em um estado de choque tão grande que não conseguiam nem falar, somente acenaram com a cabeça.

Começamos então, nuns passos completamente desajeitados em que Grover pisou no meu pé e nós caímos em cima de Clarisse. Lindo!

Mais risadas, as apostas gritavam cada vez mais altas... Alguém ia sair duas vezes mais rico daquele lugar do que quando tinha entrado. Evitei olhar para Ares, do contrário eu juro que eu ia descer daquele palco e matá-lo (eu sei, eu não sou párea para ele, e nem é possível matar um deus... Em fim).

Levantamos e continuamos na nossa dança. Um novo tipo é claro, A Dança Dessincronizada, um tipo próprio para qualquer um que não saiba pular sem cair e tropeçar nos próprios pés - mais tarde eu fui saber que se chamava _Hornpipe_ – mas valeu a tentativa não é? Mesmo que depois viramos uma lenda no local conhecidos como os dançarinos mais desajeitados do século.

Tá, eu enrolei e não vou narrar aquele momento fatídico do qual eu não me orgulho. Porém eu tenho que admitir que com um pouco mais de treino eu posso virar uma excelente dançarina...

A música terminou ao som de aplausos com risadas irônicas. Como havíamos dançado – mesmo parecendo um trio de macacos pulando – quem apostou que dançaríamos relativamente bem, saiu ganhando no fim das contas, porque nossa dança ganhou como sendo a mais engraçada, agradando o público.

Ares não parecia nada satisfeito ao pagar as apostas que fez. Na verdade ele estava com uma cara tão feia que muitos cobradores recuaram de medo, sem revogar o direito do dinheiro apostado.

Ficamos lá, parados mais idiotas que o normal ouvindo os aplausos. Eu não prestei atenção nos meus amigos de primeiro momento, mas assim que descemos eles estavam tão aliviados quanto eu.

Confiantes, caminhamos até a mesa de Ares, mesmo Clarisse estava com um ar mais corajoso – apesar de se encolher um pouco ao detectar a ameaça em pessoa que era o pai.

Ele arreganhou os dentes, levantando-se e saindo da taverna. Nós o seguimos pelas ruelas escuras de Tortuga. Ao longe podia se ouvir música e barulho de copos caindo. Saímos do beco, entrando na pequena avenida principal que dava para o porto. Ares caminhava a nossa frente de forma rápida, nos obrigando quase a correr para acompanhá-lo. Por fim, estávamos no cais, o que não me dava uma sensação de segurança, pois o navio do patife do Silver mesmo não se encontrando a vista, poderia ainda estar ancorado em algum lugar, sem contar aquela informação do meu sonho que me perturbava sobre a chegada do _"Queen Anne's Revenge"_.

Ali havia um navio que eu tenho certeza de não ter visto quando cheguei. Era um couraçado, com um formato de trapézio e aberturas nas laterais para canhões. Mesmo na parca luz, vultos andavam pelo convés, mas não era possível ver os rostos. Havia duas casamatas em cada lateral, que eram entradas para o uso de artilharia pesada. Na proa, quase ilegível pela escuridão de breu e engolida por musgos, lia-se Navio Confederado "_Birmingham"._ Ostentada no topo do maior mastro, estava uma bandeira com um javali vermelho sangue. Pelo estilo, mesmo não estando no melhor porte, aquele navio deve ter feito muitos estragos durante a Guerra Civil Americana.

E naquele momento, ele era nosso.

Ares se virou para nós, brincando com a faca. Mesmo não vendo o rosto do deus, eu sentia toda a hostilidade e raiva que emanavam dele, também me influenciando. Eu não sei se Grover ou Clarisse se deixavam dominar como eu. Grover provavelmente não, pois tinha medo demais dele e Clarisse... Com o pai ou sem ela é sempre nervosa como um dragão.

- Aí está a ajuda de vocês, pirralhos. – começou Ares - Agradeçam pela bondade, pois são a poucos que ofereço tal presente.

Ele falava com tanto desdém que eu quase soltei _"Não obrigada, não quero sua ajuda!"_, o que teria sido uma grande burrice. Ainda bem que Clarisse interveio, agradecendo. Ares fitou a filha por alguns segundos, o suficiente para fazê-la se encolher um pouco e morder o lábio. Lembrei-me do que minha mãe havia dito sobre Clarisse e Ares.

Impossibilitada de controlar minha maldita língua eu desferi:

- Por que você fica atormentando ela?

- O quê? – respondeu ele secamente.

- Clarisse, sua filha. Deixe-a em paz! Se quiser atormentar alguém, atormente a mim! Essa missão é minha, não dela. Se fracassarmos a culpa vai ser minha, porém deixe-a fora disso!

Clarisse se virou para mim trincando os dentes e querendo me bater. Já o pai dela estava cogitando a possibilidade ou de me transformar em pó ou numa rã nojenta. Pelo menos foi isso que eu senti, apesar da minha insanidade, da expressão dura no rosto dele. Eu não precisava de luz para saber que ele estava com o maxilar duro querendo me matar pela minha impertinência.

- Annabeth, não o provoque – sussurrou Grover em pânico.

- É melhor você ficar calada, mocinha. E os problemas entre eu e _meus filhos_ não lhe dizem respeito!

Com isso ele começou a tremeluzir e brilhar, e quase sem dar tempo de desviarmos os olhos, ele assumiu sua verdadeira forma e desapareceu, nos deixando sozinhos no escuro, tendo como companhia um navio sombrio.

- Muito obrigada Annabeth! Eu estou realmente lisonjeada! – gritou Clarisse.

- Desculpa tá legal? Mas eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, ora! Mesmo ele sendo o seu pai, não é justo o modo como ele trata você.

- Você não entende nada, Annabeth! É melhor você calar a _porra_ dessa sua boca maldita antes que eu mesmo faça isso! E VOCÊ NÃO VAI GOSTAR NADA!

- Ótimo! Fico contente pelo seu modo de agradecer! – gritei de volta, com mais raiva que nunca.

- Ei, ei! Parem com isso vocês duas! Vocês querem me explicar do que vocês estão falando?

- Estou tentando defendê-la, Grover, mas ela é ingrata demais e BURRA DEMAIS PARA ENTEDER!

Clarisse soltou um urro de raiva, levantando os punhos. Estávamos frente a frente, eu dois palmos mais baixa que ela, que parecia um touro enfurecido. Eu posso jurar que ela ia me bater – e eu ia revidar sem dó – mas no fim das contas, ela abaixou o punho.

- Fica fora disso, garoto-bode! – Clarisse grunhiu, caminhando com passos duros até o navio para embarcar. Eu estava tão raivosa pela discussão que permaneci estática no meu lugar, até Grover me despertar para prosseguirmos.

Antes mesmo que eu tivesse chegado ao convés – Grover já estava embarcando enquanto Clarisse perambulava pelo por lá – ouvimos o barulho distante de uma âncora sendo jogada ao mar. Como um alarme de incêndio, meu sonho voltou com força total, junto com a convicção que minha missão estava mais próxima do seu objetivo do que nunca. Eu precisava acreditar que aquele navio era a razão estarmos ali – a razão de tanto sofrimento, brigas e dias ruins – e que um final satisfatório estava próximo.

Então, desci da corda rapidamente, gritando:

- É o navio de Barba Negra! Ele está chegando! Eu sabia!

-Não vamos seguir uma pista sem pé e nem cabeça e ficar procurando por todos os navios do porto – gritou Clarisse de volta – Vamos prosseguir viagem.

- Não! Vamos atrás desse navio que acabou de ancorar! – repliquei.

Clarisse se inclinou na borda do casco, olhando diretamente para mim. A luz da lua deixava sua silhueta sombria, com metade do rosto oculto.

- Esqueceu que eu sou burra demais para entender seus planos, Annabeth? Estou nessa missão unicamente para agradar meu pai. Você e seus fracassos não me interessam. Se quiser ir, vá sozinha.

Aquelas palavras foram carregadas de tanta mágoa e raiva, que me machucou e muito. Senti as lágrimas querendo transbordar dos meus olhos. Minha melhor amiga havia acabado de dizer na minha cara que o que eu fazia ou deixava de fazer não lhe interessava. Se eu morresse também não ia fazer diferença nenhuma para ela.

Era hora da verdade.

- O que você queria então me acompanhando? – tentei soar o mais sarcástica possível, mas eu acabei falhando.

- Preciso agradar meu pai, fazê-lo confiar em mim. Para isso tenho que salvar seu filho favorito. Satisfeita? – Ela também carregou de ironia, mas detectei repulsa e tristeza.

Por um momento eu não entendi de quem ela estava falando. No entanto a terrível verdade veio como num lindo tapa na cara bem dado.

- Você... Você – engasguei – _Barba Negra_?

Ela não respondeu de imediato, mas era óbvio. Tudo se encaixava agora.

Clarisse se virou para Grover que estava de boca aberta pela troca de palavras entre eu e minha ex-melhor amiga, intimidando-o.

- E você? Vai com ela? Ou vai ficar?

Grover se encolheu. Eu o observava com expectativa. Ele não ia me abandonar, eu tinha certeza, mas me enganei como sempre quando ele olhou para mim suplicantemente, como que pedindo desculpas.

- Covarde! E ainda por cima quer ser o Buscador que vai encontrar Pã!

Era impossível não controlar minha indignação e raiva, mas ao contrário de Clarisse, eu me arrependi de ter dito aquelas horríveis palavras, pois meu velho amigo baliu tristemente, desviando o olhar.

- Se é assim, ótimo! Não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui.

Com isso, dei as costas para os meus dois melhores amigos, magoada, com raiva e triste e corri pelo cais, sem olhar para trás ao som do navio ancorando que eu havia escutado.

Corri, percorrendo fileira de docas e plataformas, circulando o porto pelo lado contrário de onde estava o "_Birmingham"._ Atravessando uma das docas de madeira que levava até o mar, avistei ao longe uma grande nau, maior e mais monstruosa que o _"Hatred Of The Sultan"_. A bandeira que ostentava uma caveira com olhos vermelhos já dizia que eu estava certa.

Eu fiquei contente por duas coisas: a descoberta de traição de Clarisse. Ela não teria outra oportunidade como essa de salvar seu _irmãozinho _de seja lá o que for para agradar o _paizinho_ dela.

Eu finalmente encontrei o _"Queen Anne's Revenge"_. Eu encontrei Percy Jackson e iria salvá-lo. Mas eu não sabia de ficava feliz ou triste por isso.

Desolada, cai na plataforma aos prantos.

* * *

><p>Eu só tenho a dizer que o próximo capítulo será POV Percy e que a tendência é piorar =P<p>

Bjos!

__**Você leu? Então deixe um comentário e faça a Annabeth e o Percy felizes! (Se não a Clarisse vai ter dar um banho!)**__


	9. O Escapista

**N/A:** Olá leitores, como vão? Aproveitando o domingão para deixar as fics em dia. Sei que estou devendo capítulo novo há meses, mas aqui está aqui para quem se interessar ainda.

Em se tratando deste capítulo foi uma verdadeira novela mexicana para escrevê-lo (e reescrevê-lo), sem mencionar a crise de criatividade para continuar essa long. Espero que esteja satisfatório, pelo menos.

**RELEMBRANDO: **No capítulo anterior - _Bobos da Corte_ - Annabeth brigou com Clarisse e Grover, sendo abandonada pelos dois amigos no porto de Tortuga. Ela vê o_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ chegando como havia previsto no seu sonho.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

**O Escapista**

**Parte I**

**Percy**

As formações da madeira eram muito interessantes de analisar depois de horas e horas confinado naquele quarto. Eu enxergava vários padrões – olhos, formas animais, monstros – mas até isso me cansava. Fazia um calor dos diabos, e eu estava enjoado daquele vai e vem constante.

Ah sim, eu estou preso na droga de um navio há dias. Já perdi as contas de quanto tempo eu estava aqui, desde o dia que meu amigo Grover enlouqueceu. Pobre Grover, ele realmente precisa consultar um psiquiatra depois daquela história maluca sobre um acampamento, monstros e deuses gregos. Não que eu vá dizer isso para ele, porque isso seria muita mancada da minha parte, sabe...

Olha você quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não sei de nada. _Nada_. Desde o dia do ataque daquela... _Coisa_, as coisas simplesmente perderam totalmente o controle. Eu só consigo me lembrar de borrões, flashes – A _Coisa_ nos atacando no parque, eu de alguma forma completamente anormal destruo a _Coisa_, depois o professor Brummer aparece, fala alguma coisa para Grover que eu não entendo, aí nós vamos para minha casa...

Eu realmente estou tentando entender o que aconteceu, pois do nada minha mãe, Sally, me mete dentro de um táxi junto com Grover e partimos de casa. A única coisa que eu realmente me lembro é do rosto triste dela, quase chorando. Eu gritava para ela para me explicar o que diabos estava acontecendo, mas tudo o que ela dizia é _"Você vai ficar seguro lá, querido eu prometo"._

Eu não podia deixar minha mãe sozinha, se virando como podia. Assim que acabassem as aulas, até mesmo antes, eu iria arranjar um emprego para ajudá-la nas despesas de casa, pois o que ela ganhava na _Doceria América_ mal dava para pagar as contas de luz e água.

Desde o dia que Gabe Cheiroso se acidentou com o carro depois de beber até cair, há mais ou menos dois anos, as coisas só vem andando de mal a pior. O imbecil morreu deixando como herança dívidas tremendas, a maioria delas com gente que não se brinca. Quase dois meses depois do enterro, perdi as contas de quantas pessoas mal encaradas bateram lá em casa, exigindo pagamento, alguns até com ameaças. E você acha que eles querem saber que o devedor está morto sem deixar um centavo para minha mãe? Você acha que eles se importam que nós não tivéssemos como pagar todo aquele montante de dólares, sendo que mal tínhamos para uma refeição decente?

Não. Ninguém nessa droga de mundo se importa se você e sua mãe estão passando fome. Não há nenhum parente vivo dela para ajudar, ela só tem a mim.

Meu pai? Ha! Que piada! Ele nos deixou antes mesmo de eu aprender a falar! Minha mãe quase nunca fala dele, mas quando eu o menciono ela parece fazer força para não chorar, sempre dizendo que ele desapareceu. _No mar_.

Urgh! Minha cabeça dói a ponto de explodir! Ficar deitado nessa cama dura por horas não ajuda em nada. Meu déficit de atenção ataca duas vezes pior, e vira e mexe eu estou andando em círculos pela cabine. No fim das contas, eu canso e deito novamente. Sem contar as dores nas costas depois de eu ter levado uma surra alguns dias atrás.

Se você está achando que eu sou tratado como um astro de cinema, pode esquecer. Eu tenho que trabalhar como os... _Marinheiros_, e ajudar na manutenção do navio se eu quiser continuar vivendo por mais tempo.

Só uma coisa, quero dizer, uma _pessoa_ que torna a minha estadia menos insuportável: Mary Read.

Era uma mulher bonita, eu admito. Tem cabelos cor de chocolate, lisos sempre usando uma bandana na cabeça, e uma pele bronzeada. Era a única mulher no mundo que conseguia ficar bonita em roupas masculinas.

Veja bem, nós não nos tornamos amigos assim, num piscar de olhos. Enquanto eu estou enclausurado, é ela que me traz comida duas vezes ao dia (O que eu considero muito pouco sabe... Eu como em média quatro vezes ao dia, sem contar os lanchinhos e doces) Entrava e saia sem dizer uma palavra, mas sempre sem expressão.

É curioso que numa embarcação cheia de homens rudes, ela estava lá no meio deles, dando ordens. Pelo pequeno buraco da porta que eu ajudei a aumentar quando fui preso, eu a via gritar e repreender aquele bando de abutres.

Porque aquilo não eram seres humanos, eram verdadeiros monstros, que durante a noite viravam _monstros de verdade_. O estranho ainda era que todos a obedeciam, mesmo que a contragosto. Eu ouvia ainda alguns resmungar sobre _"mulheres a bordo dá muito azar, o que diabos o chefe está pensando?"_, além de outras afirmações mais constrangedoras e obscenas sobre ela.

No entanto, Mary não se importava com nada, pois na verdade ela não demonstrava nenhuma emoção. Era sem expressão nenhuma, quase entalhada em pedra. Em todos esses dias, eu nunca a vi zangada, triste ou qualquer outro sentimento perceptível. Ela só falava quando era necessário durante os trabalhos do dia, depois ela se recolhia na sua própria cabine – ela é a imediata do navio – e não saía de lá até de manhã.

Esse mistério todo pode parecer bobo, ou você pode pensar que eu sou bisbilhoteiro, mas quando você fica desesperado para conversar com alguém que seja normal é compreensível. Porque conversar com o dono do navio deixa qualquer um com os nervos à flor da pele...

Aconteceu, porém um fato que mudou completamente minha rotina na embarcação.

A parte boa: eu e Mary viramos amigos.

A parte ruim: Eu me _fudi._ E levei-a junto comigo.

Eu me lembro daquele dia onde eu estava trabalhando nas roldanas do navio. O sol estava a pino empapando minhas roupas de suor, enquanto eu junto com mais dois caras puxavam as cordas para içar as velas e dar mais impulso para a navegação. Mary observava o horizonte com um binóculo. Ela parecia muito preocupada, - o que era uma mudança muito significativa - pois franzia a testa e apertava os punhos. Eu me perguntei por quanto tempo ela não fazia esses pequenos gestos.

Eu me distrai e a culpa foi toda minha.

Eu deixei a corda se soltar fazendo com que uma das velas quase caísse em cima de um marinheiro que estava há alguns metros de distância de mim, se ele não tivesse se jogado para fora do caminho. Depois disso, a confusão e a gritaria de pragas foi tanta que eu quase não me recordo de nada. Mary gritava com o marinheiro caído, enquanto ele gesticulava para mim com raiva nos olhos. A barulheira só foi interrompida com a chegada do capitão.

Barba Negra abriu calmamente a porta. O silêncio se instaurou como se alguém de repente apertasse o botão de desligar de um rádio. O homem que estava gritando comigo se virou bruscamente, mudo. Todos que estavam fazendo alguma coisa – seja participando da confusão ou não – pararam, fitando o capitão. Raramente Barba Negra saia de sua cabine. Já fazia dias que ele não dava as caras. Eu só o tinha visto apenas uma vez – e acredite em mim eu não quero repetir a experiência.

Ele desceu as escadas que levava a Ponto de Comando até o convés. O único barulho era a madeira rangendo.

- Então, o que está acontecendo?

Por um milésimo de segundo, entre o pânico, eu percebi uma espécie de esparadrapo bem sujo na mão direita. Barba Negra escondeu-a no bolso do casaco quando percebeu que eu o observava.

A voz do pirata ecoou pelo navio em silêncio. O vento rugia, balançando o casco. Barba Negra fitava Mary. Ela calmamente respondeu, acentuada pelo sotaque espanhol:

- A vela caiu _mi capitán_. Um acidente.

- O garoto estúpido derrubou a vela! – gritou o marinheiro que eu quase tinha matado. Mais uma vez o caos foi instaurado, rapidamente voltando ao silêncio com o olhar gélido que Barba Negra dirigiu a mim.

Eu deveria sentir medo, certo? Errado. A verdade era que eu estava com muita raiva. Fala sério, eu sou um prisioneiro, um marinheiro de primeira viagem – apesar de eu gostar de navegar... – E o cara ainda quer que eu faça todo o serviço direitinho?

Lembro que eu falei um palavrão bem feio, baixo o suficiente para ninguém ouvir. O capitão desviou o olhar, e numa aceno de mão chamou um tripulante.

- Contramestre!

Rapidamente um homem alto, de pele morena cheia de cicatrizes horríveis se aproximou. Os outros marinheiros começaram a dar risadinhas. Mary empalideceu, olhando de relance para mim.

Eu não estava entendendo o que diabos estava acontecendo quando vi o contramestre se aproximar de Mary com um chicote nas mãos. Por um momento terrível eu pensei que ele iria bater nela, mas ele simplesmente entregou o chicote para ela, gesticulando para mim num sorriso medonho.

As risadas foram audíveis quando Mary, com as mãos trêmulas olhou para mim. Senti o estômago afundar numa sensação que todo o meu almoço iria voltar pela boca.

Barba Negra estalou a língua, ora olhando para mim, ora para Mary.

- Dez chibatadas minha cara, é o que basta. Essas – Ele abriu os braços falando mais alto do que o seu tom normal como se fosse um apresentador de circo. – São as regras.

Todos os marinheiros urraram de expectativa, enquanto eu tentava não entrar em pânico na perspectiva de levar um super surra. Alguns feiosos me agarraram rapidamente, despindo minha camiseta suada e esfarrapada, amarrando-me num mastro pelos pulsos.

Meu coração acelerava. Minha respiração estava descompassada. Não to nem aí se você me chamar de covarde, quero ver se você estivesse no meu lugar. Ainda sim eu não queria demonstrar medo, apertando os olhos numa tentativa patética de esconder o desespero.

Eu esperava que a qualquer momento o chicote fosse estalar nas minhas costas nuas, arrancando minha pele junto. Porém passava os minutos e nada.

Olhei para trás rapidamente, a tempo de ver Mary com o rosto mais branco que fantasma olhando para mim segurando o chicote.

- Ele é só um _muchacho_! – exclamou ela.

Exclamações de protestos foram ouvidas. Nossos olhos se encontraram rapidamente antes de eu virar o rosto. Eu não sei traduzir em palavras o que eu vi naquele olhar, pois tudo foi tão rápido que até agora eu ainda estou atordoado.

De repente Mary estava amarrada do meu lado no mastro. Não tive tempo nem de gritar para ela me bater logo, porque senti o chicote estalando nas minhas costas.

_Paf, paf, paf!_ A cada nova estalada do contramestre eu sentia minha pele sendo arrancada, enquanto eu mordia a língua – que já sangrava – para não gritar. Eu apertava os olhos com força, o que não impediu de sair lágrimas de dor. Ao meu lado Mary fazia o mesmo esforço, estando tão suada e com tanta dor quanto eu.

_Paf, paf, paf!_ O chicote estalava mais vezes, ora em mim, ora minha companheira. Em dado momento eu devo ter gritado de dor numa voz que não era minha. Aquele maldito chicote estava me matando. Eu ia ser espancado até morrer.

_Paf, paf, paf!_ ALGUÉM ME MATE! Eu não estava aguentando mais. Foram apenas minutos amarrado, mas pareceram horas. A dor era tão grande como carvão em brasa me assando. Minha pele ardia, meus olhos lacrimejavam, enquanto eu segurava os gritos de dor em pequenas lamúrias.

PAF!

Por fim acabou minha tortura.

Eu desabei no chão. Devo ter ficado inconsciente ou desmaiado porque as únicas lembranças que eu tenho são das risadas dos porcos-piratas e de Mary tentando me amparar.

* * *

><p>Acordei me sentido como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão, pelas dores em todas as articulações, e de ter sido queimado vivo pela ardência na pele das costas.<p>

Algo frio me tocou me fazendo gemer de dor. As lágrimas ainda estavam lá no meu rosto. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu desejei não estar vivo.

Como um flash, eu me lembrei de minha adorada mãe - seu cheiro, seu rosto, a cor dos seus olhos - e todos os doces azuis que ela fazia para mim quando eu ficava chateado por ter sido expulso da escola. Eu me lembrei do seu sorriso e da doçura da sua voz. O que eu mais queria naquele momento era tê-la por perto – se bem que se ela me visse como eu estava era bem capaz dela enfartar. Eu me sentia aquele garotinho indefeso que todo mundo já foi, apenas querendo carinho de uma mãe.

Dessa vez as lágrimas não foram apenas de dor.

Uma voz melodiosa cantava perto de mim enquanto a coisa fria tocava a ardência da minha pele. Eu percebi que a dor estava diminuindo.

Eu estava deitado de costas na minha cabine. Era noite, pois da pequena janela era possível ver o brilho prateado da lua. Eu fiquei imóvel por horas, ouvindo Mary – era óbvio porque era a voz dela – cantar. Passado alguns minutos, ela percebeu que eu estava acordado.

- _Entón_, meu corajoso garoto está vivo. Fico feliz por isso.

Eu me virei fazendo caretas de dor, sentando-me na cama. Ela parecia com medo de eu desmaiar a qualquer momento, desaprovando meu movimento com o olhar. Ela segurava uma compressa e uma vasilha com água.

Eu me senti um verdadeiro imbecil chorão. Ela havia apanhando tanto quanto eu, mas ali estava ela me ajudando parecendo que nada havia acontecido. Eu não merecia ser chamado de corajoso, pois eu não consegui salvá-la de um castigo que era para mim.

Mary mesmo ali inteira perto de mim, estava muito pálida e cansada. Ela se mexia o menos possível e quando o fazia ela mordia os lábios e apertava os olhos. Eu queria ajudá-la assim como ela estava fazendo comigo...

Epa! Não é isso que você está pensando... Quer dizer, _err_ eu não pedir para ela tirar a blusa, pelo amor de Deus!

Tá, calei.

Meu rosto corou por aquele pensamento idiota e nada inocente, fazendo-a franzir a testa para mim. Eu não conseguia olhá-la devido à vergonha e a humilhação que eu tinha sofrido, e por ela ter sido obrigada a passar por isso.

Ela ficou imóvel por vários minutos fitando o nada, enquanto eu a observava. As dores no corpo estavam passando, mas ainda sim eu não podia me mexer.

- _No_ se sinta culpado – disse ela de repente – Ele é cruel. Não quer saber quem é inocente quem é culpado.

- Por que você está aqui?

Eu perguntei sem pensar, me arrependendo depois. Mary apesar de toda a beleza era assustadora quando ficava com raiva. Porém só foi por alguns segundos, transformando-se em dor.

- Eu sou prisioneira – ela começou com a voz falhando – assim como tu, filho de Poseidon.

Eu estremeci. Todos naquele navio me chamavam assim, mesmo eu achando bem ridículo. Lá no fundo eu sabia que era verdade, o que até eu mesmo ficava surpreso. Convenhamos, eu estava a bordo de uma navio com mais trezentos anos, com uma pirata que deveria estar morto – Barba Negra não passava de uma lenda. Sem contar que a tripulação... Bem, vocês já vão ver.

Além do mais, havia aquele monstro que me atacou no parque. Eu não sou lá muito criativo para ter imaginado tudo aquilo.

- Você quer me dizer – eu comecei – que eu sou mesmo filho de Poseidon? Ele é o deus dos mares na Mitologia Grega, certo?

Por um momento ela sorriu algo que ela não fazia há muito tempo – e a que deixava mais bonita também.

- Sim, _mi _querido. Tudo isso que os mortais dizem serem mitos, não são mitos. São reais. Os deuses sempre tiveram filhos com mortais, e não é agora que eles vão mudar os hábitos... Mas tu... Tu és um perigo, Percy Jackson.

Você deve estar pensando: Uau, como ele aceitou bem essa história toda não? Mentira que eu não aceitei coisa nenhuma. Até agora é difícil para eu tentar assimilar que meu pai é todo poderoso Senhor dos Mares. Hum, legal então por que diabos ele nunca deu notícias? Nunca escreveu? Ou melhor, nunca foi _conhecer _seu filho? Hein?

Mary me explicou tudo naquele momento – como os chamados Três Grandes juraram pelo Rio Estige nunca mais ter filhos após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, como Zeus quebrou a promessa há alguns anos atrás gerando uma, como é o termo correto? _Semideusa_, ou meio-sangue chamada Thalia e como ela virou uma árvore para salvar os amigos de monstros. Ela me disse que as notícias correm pelos portos e pelas ondas – seja lá o que isso significa, mas tudo bem – por isso mesma aprisionada ao _"Queen Anne's Revenge"_ ela não ficava desligada do mundo.

Foi a maior conversa que já tive com ela. Mas uma coisa que eu me deixava mais curioso em saber era como foi que ela acabou virando prisioneira do navio.

Mary percebeu que eu estava pensando nisso quando ficamos em silêncio. Suspirando, ela disse:

- Eu tinha uma vida antes de entrar no mundo da navegação. – Era visível que ela fazia o esforço heroico para contar a história. Eu me senti culpado por forçá-la.

- Se você não quiser me contar, eu entendo – disse eu gentilmente.

- Não, não. Eu preciso _decir_ isto para ti. Talvez seja a nossa única _esperanza_.

Eu esperei ela continuar ansioso para ouvir. Eu percebi que quanto mais ela ficava nervosa, mais ela misturava o espanhol com o inglês, sendo mais difícil de entender.

- Eu nasci numa época em que a riqueza era a ambição de todos os _hombres_. Eu morava numa pequena vila de Port Royal, _El _Caribe. A vila estava prosperando pelo comércio marítimo, principalmente de ouro e pedras preciosas para a Europa. Grandes quantidades foram encontradas no meu antigo lar, fazendo muitos jovens, inclusive a mim, sonharam com fortuna e uma vida confortável. Eu venho de uma família simples, sem grandes posses. Meu pai era um imigrante britânico, já minha mãe nasceu na vila. Eu era filha única, destinada a se casar com o _hombre_ rico e influente da população local...

Ela parou, torcendo o pano com as mãos trêmulas. Seus olhos piscaram fazendo força para não chorar. Eu nunca a tinha visto daquela forma antes – frágil e indefesa – em todo o tempo que eu estava na embarcação, me assustando, pois eu sou péssimo em consolar alguém. Além do mais, eu estava tão acostumado com sua expressão de pedra que vê-la demonstrar alguma emoção era assustador.

Ela respirou fundo e continuou:

- A verdade é que eu não iria me casar com aquele _hombre_, pois além de tola apaixonada e sem escrúpulos, eu fui justamente amar alguém que nunca meus pais iriam aprovar. Ele era um pirata – Naquele momento uma lágrima transbordou - O _hombre_ mais incrível que eu já conheci. Adam Boony – Ela suspirou saudosa.

Limpando rapidamente a lágrima da bochecha, ela se levantou fitando a pequena janela do quarto. Ela continuou sua narração sem olhar para mim.

- Planejamos fugir juntos após meses de encontros às escondidas. Meu casamento iria ser marcado. Eu estava disposta a largar minha família, meu lar e tudo o que eu conheci para viver ao lado de um _hombre_ que eu amava, em aventuras. Ele possuía um navio, rápido e poderoso, atracado no porto da vila. Ele estava apenas de passagem naquela região e deveria partir em breve. Numa noite de _verano _fugimos...

O silêncio se instaurou. A história de Mary Read parecia um enredo daqueles livros antigos que a minha mãe gostava de ler. A diferença era que no final das contas o mocinho e a mocinha acabavam felizes... Já a história dela não parecia ter tido esse fim.

Até então, eu não tinha percebido que aquilo que ela estava me contando aconteceu... Quando mesmo? Época das navegações?

- Hum, Mary? – chamei-a timidamente.

Ela se virou para mim.

- Sim?

- Você disse que viveu na época das, hã _navegações_? – Tudo bem, eu sei que é indelicado perguntar a idade de uma mulher, mas... – _Quando_ exatamente?

Mary sorriu misteriosamente, sentando-se na beirada da cama da onde eu estava.

- Eu nasci na época das Grandes Navegações. Época em que a América era explorada pelos europeus em busca de riquezas. Século XV precisamente. Minha memória sempre foi ótima – ela sorriu com a cara que eu fiz.

Eu só tinha ouvido falar das Grandes Navegações nas aulas de História. Isso significa que ela tem o quê? Quinhentos anos? Como ela pode estar viva e conservada como se tivesse vinte anos?!

- É eu sei que é assustador. Até para mim é estranho ver os anos passarem e continuar da mesma forma... – ela parou, fitando novamente o vazio.

Só naquele momento eu percebi como ela envelhecia ao fitar o nada, como se os anos de sofrimento ainda perturbassem sua vida.

- Fugimos, então. Eu e Adam – ela continuou – _No_ sei dizer por quanto tempo durou nossa felicidade, mas para mim foi como uma longa _noche_ cheia de estrelas, onde nos amamos muito e eu fiz o Juramento.

- Juramento? – perguntei.

Ela arregaçou a manga do braço esquerdo, onde havia tatuado um par de espadas cruzadas por cima de uma caveira. Havia algumas inscrições numa língua esquisita, que de cara eu percebi que era grego antigo. Por incrível que pareça, eu consegui entender o que estava escrito:

- _O Rei e seus homens roubaram a rainha de sua cama_ – comecei a traduzir – _E amarraram até os ossos..._

- _O mar será nosso_ – completou Mary – _E pelos poderes, aonde iremos, iremos vagar_.

- Isso parece uma música – comentei.

- E é. Uma _cancíon_ antiga, que há muito não foi cantada. E eu espero não estar viva para vê-la ser cantada novamente.

De algum modo estremeci. Aquela música parecia ser muito inocente, porém eu senti o clima do ambiente ficar mais pesado e obscuro. Por um momento horrível me senti claustrofóbico e mais cansado do que nunca.

Mary parecia perdida em lembranças. Pela sua expressão, não pareciam ser boas.

- O que significa esse juramento? – perguntei tentando não transparecer o meu desconforto.

Ela se enrijeceu com a minha pergunta.

- O Juramento Pirata. Qualquer um que queira se juntar à navegação deve se submeter ao Senhor dos Mares. Assim, você se torna _inmortal_, como as Caçadoras de Lady Ártemis – Eu concordei mesmo sem nunca antes de ouvido falar dessas Caçadoras, apenas da deusa – O Juramento é fundamentado na lealdade. Se for quebrado, a _muerte_ é certa. E seu pai é bem duro quanto a isso. Muitos piratas tiveram _muertes_ horríveis por quebrarem o Juramento, aliando-se aos inimigos dos olimpianos.

Tentei digerir aquilo. Eu sempre ouvi falar que os deuses do Olimpo eram vingativos, mas ouvi que o meu pai planejava mortes era... Não sei dizer o que eu senti, mas era bem desagradável, ainda mais por eu não consegui me acostumar ao fato de tudo o que eu conhecia como mitologia era real. E o pior tudo, era que eu fazia parte daquilo que muitas pessoas consideram apenas histórias primitivas para explicar a formação do mundo e as estações do ano.

- Então você fez o Juramento e se juntou ao seu marido... – instiguei.

- Eu me lembro daquela _noche_. Fiquei um pouco histérica na presença de Lorde Poseidon. Ele foi invocado por todos os tripulantes, aparecendo então na nossa frente. Estava vestido como nós, até poderia ser confundido com um tripulante, porém a aura de poder e realeza que o cercava eram aterradoras.

Mary narrava seu primeiro encontro com Poseidon numa voz carinhosa que beirava ao respeito e admiração, sendo impossível não me contagiar com esses sentimentos. Mesmo com toda a raiva que eu sentia do meu pai, o todo poderoso Senhor dos Mares, o modo como Mary o descrevia tirava um pouco da imagem que eu tinha dele: um deus distante e frio, que não estava nem aí para o seu filho.

No entanto, forcei a tirar esse sentimento de respeito e admiração pelo meu pai. Ele não passava de um grande imbecil egoísta. E eu estava determinado a culpá-lo e não perdoá-lo para o resto da minha vida.

- Essa é uma das poucas lembranças felizes que eu tenho no pouco _tiempo_ que fiquei com Adam – continuou Mary, num tom melancólico – Foi tão rápido que até pareceu um sonho...

Ela se levantou e rondou o quarto em silêncio. Eu detestava o que eu estava obrigando-a fazer. Reviver todas aquelas memórias estava sendo penoso para ela.

- Se você não quiser me contar mais nada, eu entenderei – disse eu suavemente.

De repente ela parou.

- _No_! – Ela se virou e parou na minha frente tão rápido que me assustei. Sua expressão estava entre a tristeza e a raiva, o que a deixava assustadora. Eu não via Mary Read como uma pirata maldosa, mas naquele momento ela estava próxima de uma.

- Usted necesita saber! _Ahora entiendo_! Essa é a nossa única chance contra aquele _gusano_! – Ela praticamente gritou.

- Você quer dizer Barba Negra, certo? – Eu me senti muito estúpido com essa pergunta, ainda mais quando ela começava a falar com mais frequência na sua língua de origem, deixando difícil a minha compreensão.

Mary estava tão agitada que voltou a andar pelo quarto, me deixando tonto. Ela resmungava consigo mesma em espanhol, parava, olhava para mim, como se estivesse me avaliando e voltava a andar. Ficou nisso por quase dez minutos.

Por fim ela parou, sentando-se na beirada da cama, fitando-me. Não havia vestígios de tristeza e de lágrimas. Ela me olhava com determinação.

- Preste atenção, _muchacho_. Isso é de importância vital. _No entiendo_ como eu posso ter sido tão lenta para somar _dos_ mais _dos_ – Ela respirou fundo e continuou – Percebi que Adam andava um pouco preocupado, após algum _tiempo_. Estava mais calado, suas aparições eram raras durante a noite para a cantoria. _Entón_ eu o confrontei, pedindo que ele desabafasse sua angústia, afinal de contas eu era sua companheira e esse era o meu dever. Além do mais, eu ficava triste quando o via tão distante, de todas as formas, de mim. Foi _entón_ que ele me levou para um lugar reservado do navio, e tirou um papel velho, amarelado e desgastado pelo tempo, enrolado como se fosse um papiro. Ele abriu e me mostrou. Era um mapa.

Seja lá o que ela iria contar a respeito daquele mapa, eu não iria saber tão cedo.

O navio sacudiu-se bruscamente. Não foram aquelas sacudidas ocasionais devido ao balanço das ondas. Parecia que o navio tinha batido em alguma coisa dura - até pensei que poderia ser um _iceberg_, mas isso serial impossível porque não existem _icebergs_ no Caribe! E a última coisa que eu queria era presenciar uma nova versão do _Titanic_.

Mary se levantou a tempo de ver um marinheiro entrar no nossa cabine, abrindo a porta violentamente.

Por mais que eu estivesse há dias naquele maldito navio, eu nunca me iria acostumar com aquela visão.

- O capitão está chamando a todos! – ele disse numa voz ríspida e nada humana.

Mais uma vez o navio foi sacudido.

Mary virou-se para mim um pouco pálida, desferindo de forma autoritária:

- _No_ saia daqui por nada neste mundo, ouviu _muchacho_?

Ela falou de tal forma que eu não pude nem discordar, então eu apenas assenti.

O _marinheiro_... Que não era bem um marinheiro olhou raivosamente para nós dois. Aquele olhar era tão maligno que me deu um frio na espinha. Não era um olhar humano, no sentindo próprio da palavra. Os olhos estavam tão esbugalhados que era bem capaz das órbitas saltarem para fora. O que deveria ser a boca era uma bocarra escamosa cheia de dentes grandes demais. A pele estava apodrecida e negra, como se estivesse descascando. As roupas estavam num estado lastimável - se já não eram limpas, estavam piores. As unhas eram enormes como garras.

Engoli em seco. Era por isso que eu evitava ao máximo sair da minha cabine à noite.

Toda aquela situação era tão fora da realidade que as possibilidades de eu ter sido arrancado da minha antiga vida – da minha concepção de normalidade – por alguma força que me detestava, eram possíveis. Era tudo tão demais para a minha cabeça oca sendo possível eu enlouquecer a qualquer momento.

O _"Queen Anne's Revenge"_ sacudiu-se violentamente, quase me fazendo cair de lado na cama.

E tudo o que eu mais queria naquele momento era que aquele navio afundasse, fazendo-me escapar daquela realidade ao qual eu não queria fazer parte.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Você leu? Então deixe um comentário e faça a Annabeth e o Percy felizes! (Se não a Clarisse vai ter dar um banho!)<strong>__


End file.
